Different View
by Tensleep
Summary: I've read a lot of Curtis sister stories, but what if they had another brother? Complete.
1. Good morning to you, too

I know I have another fan fiction on the go, but I couldn't resist. This is one angle I've never read and I really wanted to write it. It seemed to be a good idea when it woke me up at three in the morning, so lets see if it's good to you guys. 

Ok. This is a 'what if' story. The 'what if' is what if the Curtis' had another brother? I know not totally original, but I want to give it a try. It won't be completely from his point of view, so bear with me. This takes place a few days before Ponyboy is jumped walking home.

Disclaimer: I do not own S.E Hinton's The Outsiders or any of her characters. I'm not making a Yankee dime and I'm only having a bit of fun. I'm also only writing this for me, so no over all dedication.

Well, here goes nothing! Hope you enjoy! Tensleep;)

* * *

Pepsi's POV 

"Sodapop Curtis! If you're not out of bed, so help me..."

I opened my tired eyes and found my curtains my only defense from the morning light. It was bright out, judging by the light fringing the curtains. I shut my eyes again, hoping Darry wouldn't start yelling again and tried to get back to sleep. Unfortunately, someone up there doesn't like me very much.

"Sodapop!" Darry yelled again

"I'm up, Darry." He sounded a bit sleepy. He should try things from my view then he'd have a right to sound tired

"Good. You gotta hustle, little buddy, or you're going to be later than usual. Breakfast is on the table and the shower's yours," Darry urged

I could hear Darry rummaging around the house and I wondered how he got the energy to even move at this time in the morning. Then again he was always up at six, so maybe he's awake enough to move. I'll tell you one thing; you'll never get me out of bed before seven and that's a fact. I usually don't even bother getting up before seven thirty, even on school days. I cracked one eye open and saw the clock on the wall. It wasn't even eight o'clock on a Saturday!

"Soda!" Darry yelled

"I'm going, I'm going." I heard the shower and knew my chances of going back to sleep where slim to none.

"Morning, Darry." That was Steve

"Morning, Steve," Darry answered

"Sodapop ready?" He sounded like he wasn't muchin the mood to talk to Darry

"Nope. He's in the shower," Darry answered

He started rushing around a bit more and I knew he was doing his best to get to work on time and get Soda out the door. Boy was I glad I had the whole day to just laze about. I stretched out in the bed and tried to pull the covers higher. Damn, was I tired! A voice in the back of my head said _'that's what you get for staying up so late, stupid'._ If only we could flip off the little voices in our heads. Unfortunately, all you can do is ignore them, knowing they'll be back. If only I could ignore Darry's mad dash to leave, too. Then life would be bliss and I would never get out of bed.

"Ponyboy, I swear, if this mess isn't cleaned up by the time I get home, you're grounded," Darry snapped

Sure, Dar. Threaten the Kid. That'll really make him work faster.

"Ok, Darry," Pony answered absently

"Is your brother up yet?" Darry asked

"He's in the shower," Steve reminded

"No, the other one."

'The other one?' What did I do? Thanks Darry, love you, too.

"He's your brother, too," Ponyboy reminded

"Well?" Darry asked

Pony either shrugged or ignored him because the next thing I knew he was hammering on my door. I groaned and rolled over. Maybe if I ignored him he'd be the exact opposite of the big brother I know and love and he'd go away.

"Pepsi-cola Curtis get up," he ordered opening the door and letting in all the light I'd been shielded from by the curtains.

Now why'd he have to go do that? I could hear him just fine and he knew it. Well, he also knew I was ignoring him. I guess we'd just refined this daily routine to an art. He makes noise, I get up, we go our separate ways and repeat the whole thing the next day. It was just a part of life I guess. I don't know why either of us put up with it, but we did.

I'd hated waking up since I was a little kid. Everyone has a theory on this. Darry, Dally and Steve figure it's because I'm lazy. I could live with that. Soda, Two-Bit and Johnny think it's because I'm not a morning person. Well, I'm not. Now, Ponyboy came up with the most original answer. Pony thinks I hate waking up because I'm a dreamer and I hate waking up and ending my dreams. He sure has some interesting theories. Maybe he's right, maybe they all were. All I knew was that I was not ready to get up.

I closed my eyes again, but sleep wouldn't come. Darry was on my death list now. I wasn't lying when I said I was up past three in the morning. I definitely felt like shit and thinking about the night before definitely didn't help things. No, I hadn't been drinking or fighting. Shocked huh? No, I'd been thinking. Quit faking heart attacks already, I'm not as blonde as I look!

I'd been thinking alright. Thinking about Darry being our guardian since the car crash and how much things had changed in just three months. I guess it would have been worse to end up in a boys home somewhere, but life around here ain't been peachy. Darry hardened up, turned himself into a parent, well, the best one he could be. He's got too many worries for just being twenty years old. He'd given up college and his dreams to keep us together. Now he was forcing his dreams on Ponyboy. Well, better Pony than me. I don't know how I'd handle that.

"Pepsi!" Darry came past my door again

"I'm up!" I yelled and rolled onto the floor with a thud. That was routine, too.

"Darry? You seen my DX shirt?" Soda yelled

"Nope, but you'd better hurry up and find it, Sodapop," Darry warned

I smiled to myself. No matter how much you tried to rush that brother of mine he was going to be late. It was a fact of life. You couldn't get either of us moving to be on time if you tried. It just wasn't possible.

DX shirt? I knew where that was. I stumbled over to my closet and picked up the semi-clean shirt. How it got on my floor was beyond me, but Soda's stuff seemed to make the rounds. I shook my head. I'd have to make an appearance now.

"Darry, I can't find my shirt!" Soda yelled

"I told you to be neater, little buddy," Darry reminded

"I'm trying," he answered

"Soda," I said making him turn "Explain to me how this got to be on my floor?"

He rushed over in jeans and a muscle shirt and I had to smile. We never tried to dress the same, it just happened. I tossed him his shirt and he grabbed my shoulder affectionately. We went into the living room together, Soda still holding his shirt, and found it to be a huge mess. How it gets that way is beyond me, but it happens.

"Now don't do that!" Steve griped

"Do what?" I asked

"That! Where you dress the same and I can't tell who's who." Steve rubbed his eyes impatiently

"Get going, Soda. You two are going to be late, but you don't want to be too late." I shoved Soda towards the door.

"By Darry! Bye Pony! By Pepsi!" Soda yelled leaving after Steve

I shook my head and turned to see Darry looking for something.

"Ponyboy, I want this mess cleaned and you can get Pepsi to help you and do the dishes. If it isn't done, you're both grounded to the end of the month."

It was only the second, so I didn't take him seriously. He couldn't stand either of us around all the time for that long, especially as grumpy as Ponyboy gets when he's cooped up for too long. Darry was still scrambling around.

"I'm gonna be late at this rate. Pepsi-cola, if you're asleep, I'm gonna hurt you!"

He obviously didn't see me looking right at him, but he was preoccupied. I wondered what he was looking for?

"Pepsi!" He yelled

"I heard ya the first couple times," I said and he looked up startled "What are you looking for?"

"My keys. Someone--" a glare at me "--moved them from where I left them," he said still looking for them

"'Morning to you, too," I grumbled

"Pepsi, I've got no time for this," he said making an even bigger mess

"They're on the dryer," I yawned

"How did they get there?" he asked eyeing me with suspicion

"You left them in your jeans' pocket. I was kind enough to take them out before I did laundry yesterday." I was so sick of getting blamed for everything

He rushed and picked them up from where I said they'd be. He threw me a bit of a grin and was out the door.

I shook my head and looked over at Ponyboy who was glued to the TV. I smiled and stumbled my way to the bathroom. Darry wasn't kidding when he said it was a mess in here.

I looked at myself in the mirror and was no more surprised with what I saw than I was every other day. Even if I felt like shit I sure didn't look it. My blonde hair was somewhat neat and the bags I was expecting to see under my dark brown eyes weren't there. My eyes weren't as lively as they usually where and looked a bit tired. That was the only physical sign that I hadn't really slept last night. Pony would know, he always does. Darry says he doesn't use his head, but I know he does. He always knows what I'm up to and it has everything to do with using his head.

Damn, Sodapop was a slob. There was clothing all over the floor, hair grease spilt on the counter, as well as tooth paste everywhere and combs all over the place. How he could make such a mess was beyond me. I had this place spotless before I finally went to sleep, now look at it! I sighed and picked up the clothing and discarded towels off the floor. I threw 'em in the washer and pulled all the clean stuff out of the dryer. They were dry so I'd take 'em out in the living room to fold. I wasn't going to fold them yet, but hey, it's a start. I knew that's as far as I'd get, before breakfast anyway. I knew Darry hadn't cooked me anything, which was fine with me. He never cooks it right and it's always cold by the time I get to it anyway.

I made my way back to the bathroom and tried to find my comb in the mess my twin had created in the half an hour he'd been awake. You know, if we didn't look exactly alike, smile the same, laugh the same and generally like the same things, people would doubt we were twins. I mean Soda's happy go lucky and bouncy and knows how to comfort people when they need it. He openly admits to being the ball baby of the family and is real messy. I was like that in some ways, until the accident. Now...How does Darry so expertly put it? I'm a smart mouthed, ornery, pain in the ass, but I'm responsible, neat, can be considerate and a hell of a fighter and football player. He had started grinning about then and said it was an interesting combination. He makes me mad sometimes by saying stuff like that. Stupid, but true that I'll let him get to me.

I started going through the cabinets, looking for some hair grease, seeing as how the only thing of grease I knew of was all over the counter. Damn. Oh well. I'd gone without before and I didn't look that bad without it. I'll definitely be having a word with my look alike about being less wasteful and definitely neater. I made my hair look as good as it was going to get without grease. It didn't look like I'd need to shave this morning; good, because I had no idea where my razor was. Soda and I had started shaving around fifteen, but I never liked it. Sure, I looked better with out a beard, but it was an inconvenience to shave almost every day.

I peeled off the shirt I'd slept in and studied all the muscles my 16 going on 17 frame would fit. Not much in comparison to Darry, but as good as a guy my size was going to get. I stood there, thinking on how my muscles looked, before my stomach started to growl. I guess it was past breakfast time.

I went into the living room, now only in my jeans. I did it all the time. Darry's convinced I hate clothes and I'm hell bent to live my days in a pair of jeans with the occasional shirt or pair of shoes. I'll bet he can't wait for winter and the fight he'll have on his hands to get me to dress properly. I'll give in, just like I always did for Mom, after I get my first taste of the cold.

Pony, on the other hand, was fully dressed still glued to the TV. Mickey Mouse was on. I smiled. Mickey was one of the few things in this family we could agree on. He was funny and even Darry had to smile at some of his antics. For a while we debated calling Keith Two-Bit. He almost became Mickey Mouse because he was so nuts about him. Mickey's a bit of a sissy name, especially for a greaser, to carry around. Two-Bit was a tuff name and it suited him, always getting his two-bits in.

A rumble of my stomach reminded me why I wasn't still in the bathroom. Pony looked over at me and grinned before returning his attention to the TV. I shook my head and went into the kitchen. Pretty slim pickings. We'd have to go grocery shopping when a check came in, maybe sooner. Eggs was the only choice this morning. We couldn't even agree on eggs! Darry likes his in a bacon and tomato sandwich, Soda likes his with grape jelly and Pony likes his hard. Me, I like mine soft with a bit of...Damn! We were nearly out of salsa! I'd have to go to the store now.

"Pony?" I yelled

"Yep?" he answered

"You eaten?" I asked

"Nope, you offering?" he replied

"Yep. The usual?" I asked

"Yep." I was surprised I even got that out of him while Mickey was on

I liked cooking for some reason. I don't know why, but it makes me happy. Not so happy when Soda smothers his food in ketchup or grape jelly or when someone turns it into food fight ammunition. I still liked cooking, despite all that. I put the eggs on and went through the fridge to see if we had any chocolate cake. I knew from one look this was one of Soda's cakes. Only a piece was gone because Soda always put too much sugar in his icing and no one but him could stand it. Oh, well. Cake was cake. I put it on the table and finished cooking the eggs. I set Pony's on the table and yelled for him. He turned off the TV and came into the kitchen, too. Boy, he was hungry looking. It was almost nine, though.

"Thanks, Peps." He just sat there as if waiting for something

"What?" I asked

"Fork, Peps," he reminded and I handed him one. I always forgot forks, didn't like them much

"So, what's on the plan for today, Little bud?" I asked

"Planning on hanging out with you," he answered

I've heard it from somewhere that twins are supposed to be really close, closer to each other than anyone else. Well, as much as I love Sodapop, I've always been closer to Ponyboy than my happy go lucky twin. I don't know why, but then again, I don't know a lot of things. Maybe it was because Soda had a best friend like Steve. My best bud was...well I don't really have a best bud like Steve. Sure, I get along with everyone, but no one I could really call a best friend. Ok, I have a blast when I'm out with Tim Shepard and Two-Bit is pretty cool, but not really what I would call a best friend.

I guess the closest thing to a best friend I had these days was Dallas Winston. He and I always clicked since day one. I think I'm the only person he ever really talked to. Why is beyond me, especially at this time of the morning, but I guess he is my best friend. We both jockey for the slash J and I think it almost killed Soda when I started. We're both horse nuts, but him more than me. When he dropped out he went to work at the DX with Steve, I got serious and signed on with Dally. He could have, too, but he wasn't up to it after ripping a ligament before Mom and Dad died. I missed them and didn't think on them much. Thinking about them hurt and I wanted to have a good day for once. I glanced over at Ponyboy and was happy to see he was enjoying his meal.Ponyboy was important to me. He was the only one in this family that really understood me and I could be a buddy to. Soda had Steve and Darry had work. So I had Ponyboy.

"Pepsi? Are you working tonight?" he asked around a mouth full of cake

"No I don't have a ride scheduled for two weeks. Don't talk with your mouth full or you're going to choke," I sighed

"Good. I was thinking you and me should drag Johnny down to the nightly double." he was still trying to eat and talk at the same time

"Sounds like a plan," I said getting up to get Pony some chocolate milk before he started choking

"There's a good one tonight. No more beach-" He stopped suddenly and I turned to make sure he hadn't died on me

"You ok, Little buddy?" I asked

"When the hell did you get that?" he asked shocked

I looked at him puzzled for a sec before it hit me. This was the one thing I'd kept from Pony without meaning to. I'd meant to keep it from Darry and even Soda, but Pony always knew everything so it slipped my mind to tell him.

"What, this?" I indicated the tattoo on my shoulder blade

""No, your third eye," he answered sarcastically, I was rubbing off on this kid

"At a party a few weeks ago," I replied handing him the milk

"Where you drunk?" he asked

Ok, I did drink to be sociable, but I've rarely been drunk after me and Soda got drunk when we were fifteen. It wasn't pleasant and I'd never enjoy doing that. Soda hadn't touched a drink since, but he had that luxury. He got drunk on life, he didn't need the booze. However,one or two at a party was my limit. Most of the people at the parties I went to were rodeo people and being sociable came with the job. Dally really had to fake those nights. It was unavoidable.

"Nope. You know I haven't really been drunk since I was fifteen," I answered and he gave me a skeptical look

"Darry's going to kill you, if he finds out," Ponyboy pointed out

"That's why he doesn't know. When I'm in the mood for a good fight I'll tell him. 'Sides, it's my body and I don't think he has the right to tell me what to do with it."

I wondered if I was right. Did he have the right to tell me what I could or couldn't do to my body?

"So, how'd it happen?" he asked

"This gal at Buck's said I inspired her. She said she had a picture in her head that suited me perfectly. So I asked if she was an artist or something. She says yeah, a tattoo artist. About now I start to choke on my drink and Dally sticks his nose right in the conversation. I ask if she's drunk and she says no and that she'll do it for free. I know damn well Darry'll kill me, but Dally just had to get in there."

"And?" Pony prompted

"So, Dally and I agree that we're going to get it done together," I added "And so we sit here at the table discussing it."

"So, Dally has one too?" Pony started to grin

"Yep," I answered finishing up my breakfast. I shouldn't lecture Pony on eating and talking; I do it enough myself

"So, a black stallion. She really thought you were a black stallion?" he asked

"Hey, that's what she said I inspired. The gal didn't give me much of a choice," I answered

"You know, I think Darry's right. You are the crazy one in this family." He smiled

"What? You and Soda aren't going to join my craziness?" I asked

"Nope. You're on your own, big brother." Pony went back to his cake, making a face at the icing

"Thanks," I said smiling at him

"Morning, Cutises!" Two-Bit yelled

I flipped a tea towel over my shoulder and gave Pony a meaning full look he nodded to. Last thing I needed was for Two-Bit to accidentally let it slip to Darry or Soda. Two-Bit came into the kitchen and made himself at home, like he does everyday by grabbing a slice of cake and seeing if we have some beer.

"Morning, Two-Bit," I greeted "And, before you can ask, there ain't no beer."

"Don't you ever get dressed?" he asked sitting down

"You and I both know my twin got the clothing gene," I answered

"And wooosh!" Two-Bit swiped above his head to show that this was way above his level of comprehension. "Why would he want your jeans?"

With all the years Two-Bit's been in school he hasn't leaned anything. I winked at Ponyboy who was grinning at Two-Bit. I guess School was good for something, when you paid attention.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I like it, but I'm bias so if you think I should continue please make some comment about it, email me or review or whatever. 

Well, as always, any comments at all are welcome and Flames are accepted only if they are super nasty and well written.

See ya in the funny papers! Tens


	2. I must be sick

Disclaimer: the usual

/Pepsi's POV/

Buck Merrill's parties are famous for booze, chicks and trouble. Darry, Soda and I have threatened Ponyboy within an inch of his life if we catch him within three miles of this place. I think that suited him just fine, but it made all of us feel better knowing he wasn't going to be coming around here, even to look for me. If it wasn't for Dal and the fact that I work for Merrill and the Slash J, I wouldn't come around here either. Hank Williams is constantly played and Buck is not exactly my best friend. Dal and me just work for him and order him around.

Boy I missed Dallas! He's in the cooler again, this time for smashing all the windows at the school. We all knew Two-Bit did that, but Dal took the blame without even batting an eye. He's one cool son of a bitch. He and I really faked these nights. No action, unless you were planning on getting drunk or seeking some lady company in one of the bedrooms.

Now, I know I may drink, swear and even steal and lie on occasion, but I'm not one for one-night-stands. Call me old fashioned, but there's a girl out there for me. I wanted something I wouldn't brag up the next morning. I wanted a girl who was mine, a gal who liked to talk and go to movies andwas willing to put up with my family.I definitely wasn't going to find her here. Believe me, I'd tried. The girls you met here were one-night-stands and if they did turn out to last longer it wasn't' even worth it. Dally met his girl Sylvia here. She's the type that would turn on him for a fling the moment he got thrown into the cooler. Probably has already, the damn, two-timing bitch. Dally may be a borderline hood, but he deserved a gal that was at least loyal.

Like every party, well more like every public place, I've managed to find myself surrounded by girls. Soc, Greaser, they were all girls and they all seem to forget class to flirt with Soda and I. It's not intentional, on our part, but it happened almost every time we left the house. I looked into the face of a curly blonde haired girl. She was wearing too much make up and reeked of perfume. She was definitely easy, especially if she planned on finishing that drink. She was also clinging to my arm like there was no tomorrow! I swear, I'm gonna have bruises with her fingerprints on my arm for a week! Not only that, but she'd been too close for comfort all night and she wasn't even my type. Two-Bit's type yes, mine no. I got nothing against blondes, but it's like I said, there's a girl out there I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with and I'm waiting on her. None of these girls would be her. They all look the same, smell the same, laugh the same and it was kind of sad. No individuality; just carbon copies. I looked at the girls around me. Blonde Sylvia, curly blonde Sylvia, brunette Sylvia, red haired Sylvia. Different girls, but the same type. Never find a quality girl in this place.

I looked down at my wrist only to remember I don't own a watch. Great. I found the clock on the wall and nearly cursed when I saw it was quarter after one. Shit! Darry was going to rip me apart and wake up the whole neighborhood doing it. Lovely, just great. I had school tomorrow, too. Congratulations Pepsi-Cola Curtis. You signed your own death warrant.

I hurried an apology to the girls and left them, with only their pouted sighs following me. I couldn't help but grin. It was nice to be missed. I wandered around for a minute before spotting Buck at the bar. He was a slow, dumb, blonde, Hank Williams digging cowboy and he was drunk... Perfect.

"Buck," I said to get his attention

"P.C...How's it going? Enjoying the party?"

Yep, he was drunk; he only had the nerve to call me P.C when he was drunk. When he was sober he wasn't much wiser, but he had enough sense to know when he was in dangerous territory. If I wasn't already late for my own funeral, I may have clobbered him.

"Yeah, great Buck. I want the keys to the T-bird," I answered

"Why would you want that? The party's not over yet! Are you going on a beer run?" he slurred

"Quit asking stupid questions and get me the keys."

The only way to get what you wanted from Buck was to bully him. He may be older than us, but both Dally and me could boss him around easily and he'd do what he was told.

"Ok." He handed me the familiar key ring and grinned stupidly

Buck lost his two front teeth in a fight not too long ago. Who ever did it sure wasn't doing him any favors with that move. I snatched the keys and headed towards the back door. Damn, this place was crowded! I was going past the stairs when I ran into someone I hadn't expected, but what she was doing was expected.

"Sylvia. Long time no see," I greeted

"Curtis!" She immediately dropped the hand of the guy she was with like it was red-hot.

I could see the gears in her brain turning as she tried to figure out which twin I was. If I was Soda, she maybe able to pull the cute card and sneak around the fact she had just come from one of the bedrooms with some guy. Now, if it was me, she was going to get it and Dally was going to hear about it. I knew she was hoping I was Soda.

"All on your lonesome?" She asked getting closer to me

"You should be, too," I answered and she figured out which one I was pretty fast

"That's nice." she was smiling forcibly now

"I figured you smarter than to bring a guy here when you know I'm hanging around," I answered

"If you'd mind your own business, I wouldn't have to," she snapped all smiles gone

"Might not be my business, but Dally would just love to hear about this," I said lazily

"You wouldn't dare!" she snarled wide-eyed

"Oh, wouldn't I?" I asked "I've tried to tell him about you since day one and every time you cheat on him you manage to cute your way back into his good books."

"Cut the crap, Curtis." She knew that being frank would get her farther than the cute act would "What do you want?"

"You out of my sight," I answered

"Pepsi-" She started

"You're two-timing my best friend, again. When he gets out of the cooler either you tell him or I will. Either way, it's over and you can go back to being the town tramp. I just hope Dally is restrained enough to not let himself beat some sense into you," I said in a low voice

"I hate you," she hissed

"Good. I can take any woman's scorn." Where the hell did that come from?

"I swear, Pepsi-cola Shawn Curtis, if you tell him, I will make your life a living hell." She was smiling now

"I can't wait." I smiled back

"No, I will really make it hell," she said making every word articulated "If Dally finds out I'm two-timing him, he'll also be finding out his best friend was the one I was two-timing with."

"Sylvia, you're an evil bitch, but not too smart. Good luck with that one, babe," I said walking out the back door. I had not time for this

Merrill's T-bird was in it's usual spot and I was glad I didn't have to go searching for it. I didn't know what time it was, but it was late enough for Darry to have a coronary. Boy, was I in for it.

Right then I didn't want to go home. I seriously considered crashing at Merrill's (if you can sleep over the Hank Williams it wasn't a bad place to crash). Was I scared of Darry?

When Darry yells I either feel angry or helpless. I know ninety percent of the time I deserve to be yelled at, but I can't help doing things that get me into trouble. I know he only yells because he's worried and stressed and frustrated at his situation, but some days I just want to beat it out of there.

When Darry yells at me I get scared. I don't know why. Maybe it scares me that one day I'm gonna scream and shout back and I'm gonna make tracks. When he yells at Pony I just get mad. I know the kid isn't perfect and Darry worries, but no one should ever yell at my kid brother. I know it's stupid but all the yelling scares me in some way. It scares the hell out of me that I have no control, that I'm helpless to stop him. It scares the hell out of me that I may not keep my cool the next time he yells and it scares the hell out of me that I can feel so lost. I'm a Greaser! I don't cry, let myself be scared of anything or show any weakness. I'm a Greaser. Why was I acting like this?

If I was scared, I sure as hell wasn't going to show it. I started up the piece of junk Merrill called a car and turned towards home.

I walked in at two to find Darry out cold in the chair with the lamp on and the paper open on his lap. I shook my head and closed the door silently behind me. I folded the paper and put Darry's feet up on the coffee table before covering him with a blanket Mom had Knitted years ago. She was a damn good knitter and I had some good quality sweaters before I grew out of them. Where they were now, I couldn't tell you, but hopefully they would make there way to someone who needed them. I marveled at how deep a sleeper Darry was before heading off down the hall. Soda was in his bed, out cold, still in his DX shirt. He was a good guy, great brother and damn good listener. I smiled and gently shut his door. He was a deep sleeper, too.

I went down the hall, to our room to find Ponyboy out cold with a book open on his chest. He loved to read. I shook my head, again. The power bill was going to be high this month if we kept leaving lights on. I would shut it off in a minute, after I'd changed out of these clothes. Ponyboy hadn't bothered.

I sure hoped he slept through the night. I was too tired to be any help to him if he had one of those nightmares. Since the funeral he's been having these dreams, nightmares, that leave him screaming bloody murder and scared to death. It scared us all, I get the feeling Darry most of all, because Pony couldn't remember and we had no way to protect him. Ponyboy and I had always been on good terms, but when those dreams started he had really latched on to me. I think I kind of latched on to him, too.

It seemed to help when he slept with one of us, so I volunteered to let Pony sleep with me. Soda wanted to and it would have been easier for them to share a bed, but I was hell bent to protect him. These dreams, I realized, I couldn't stop or protect him from, but my presence made them easier to deal with and they came to Ponyboy less often. I was glad I could at least do that much, but it still pissed me off that I couldn't do more. I'd stuck up for him his whole life and protected him as much as I could, but I've felt like I've failed over the last few months. I felt so helpless and so lost. I missed my parents and how things used to be. I missed the way Darry and I got along before and how we never ran out of hair grease. I hated that things had changed and I wished now more than ever that Dallas was out. He always had a way to get my mind off things. Like this one time, when we were at the Dingo and Dal just had to set his meal on fire. It was funny to watch that waitress panic and Two-Bit swore we were nuts. We'd had some good times and had some more on the way. I drifted off to sleep thinking about the good times.

I woke up not four hours later and found sleep was not going to come back. Great. Today was just going to be great. I sighed and rolled out of bed. I was awake enough to catch myself before I hit the floor. I really didn't want to wake Ponyboy up. He hadn't slept a full night in a long time.

The house was quiet. I know it was only six in the morning, but it's nothing like it is the rest of the day. Our house is just naturally noisy and to have it this way would normally give me the creeps, but this morning it was nice. It's a rare thing when I'm up before seven, but when I am, I enjoy the quiet and the alone feeling I get or I get freaked out and wake someone else up. I'm weird that way. I like to be alone, in the quiet, sometimes. Then there's other times when I just can't stand it, because I rarely am alone in the quiet. I was going to make the most of this.

I crept out into the living room and found Darry right where I left him. He must have been tired if he wasn't up by now. I grabbed a towel off of the clean laundry pile I was supposed to take care of yesterday. It was rare I ever got a shower in the morning, with Darry, Pony and Soda being up before me and using up all the hot water. I liked to shower at night, anyway, but I was going to enjoy the change. When I had finally had enough of the shower, I got out and tried to make myself look presentable. We were still out of grease, so I was going to have to make do without. When I was finally done I was hungry. Not just hungry, but starving. It had been yesterday morning since I'd had anything to eat.

I was gonna have to wake Darry up soon and the others, if they were going to make it on time. Not before I had on a pot of coffee and some of my special double chocolate chip pancakes. I didn't want to row with Darry this early in the morning, not when it was already such a good day.

"It's six thirty. Are you sick?" Darry asked pouring a cup of coffee

"Nope, just not tired," I answered

"Really? I know for fact you got less than five hours of sleep," he stated

"I'm surprised I got that much," I confessed

"Well, if you had have been in by curfew you may have got more," Darry said pointedly

"Yeah, but I honestly lost track of time," I answered and passed him a plate

"You really scared me last night, do you know that?" he asked and I didn't answer "I was worried sick that you were lying in some ally somewhere or dead in the street. If I had have been awake when you got home, you would have got it good."

"I'll try not to do it again." I couldn't promise him anything.

"You'd better not. The next time you're out past curfew--"

"Yeah, I know. You'll beat my head in," I sighed

"Pepsi, I would never hurt you. You just...You scare the hell out of me when you do stuff like this."

"Right. Pony and Soda should really get up, if they want to eat this morning," I said leaving Darry in the kitchen with a weird look on his face

I know he was trying to tell me something, but to tell you the truth, I didn't want to hear it. I wanted out of this house. For the first time in my life I wanted to go to school. I was starting to think Darry was right when he said I was sick. I actually wanted to go to school!

* * *

Well, another long chapter! Here's hoping everyone enjoyed.

Flames are accepted, butI prefer if you e-mail them. Seriously,Jhon chews out reviewers.I don't but I apparentlyhavea conscience, so save the hassels.

Night everyone!

See ya in the funny papers!

Tens


	3. School, Fights and Mistakes

Well, I think we've postponed this long enough so thank you's are no longer at the end. Sorry, they took up too much room 

So on with the show...

/Pepsi's POV/

"Mr. Curtis!"

I looked up at Ms. something or other, I honestly couldn't remember. She was my math teacher, so I'd ask Darry later. He'd talked with her enough. I mean, it wasn't that I was failing, but that they didn't want me to or something. Maybe I should tune Darry out less often, especially after he talked to my teachers. How he could stand to was beyond me, especially this one. She was short, fat, talked in a nasal voice and basically annoyed the hell out of me.

"Here," I answered and put my head back on my desk

"Attendance was half an hour ago, Mr. Curtis." she stressed the 'Mr. Curtis' bit

I wanted to tell her to go to hell and leave me alone then, but I didn't have the energy. That's what I get for three hours of sleep and no lunch. Maybe it was just school. Lifeless, boring, meaningless school that I was forced to go to everyday. That was Darry's fault. Now I was getting mad at Darry! Damn school...

"Mr. Curtis!" she screamed

"I'm right here," I answered and Two-Bit was no longer able to contain his laughter

"Is something amusing, Mr. Mathews?" she asked stressing the 'Mr. Mathews'

"No," he sputtered

"Good, then answer question three." She pointed to the board

Two-Bit grinned and craned his head to one side and covered one of his eyes. He was half way off his chair before he answered

"81 976 Norton's..." He straightened up "Nope, wait. It's Abe Lincoln!"

Everyone laughed then. What the hell was a Norton? I really didn't care. Two-Bit was grinning and the teacher looked like she was about to hit him with her ruler.

"Mr. Mathews you are excused." She pointed towards the door

"Ok. I and Abe Lincoln are leaving," he said standing "See ya, Pepsi, Steve."

"See ya, Two-Bit," I muttered good bye

"Yep." Steve looked up from whatever he was doing

Wait. Steve was here. Hell, was I that out of it?

"Mr. Curtis!" Damn! I was going to change my name

"You excused Two-Bit, not me," I answered

She looked fit to be tied right there and I just grinned good naturedly. She had real issues with our names.

"Answer problem three," she directed

Damn! I knew this one! Well, if she thought she was going to get an answer she was mistaken. I tilted my head a bit in an attempt to see what Steve thought when I saw it. The problem really did look like Abe Lincoln! Two-Bit was right.

"Mr. Curtis. What don't you understand about the directions?" she asked sharply

"When you say them or in general?" I asked looking right at her, not bothering to keep my voice down

"Mr. Curtis, you are excused!" she yelled shrilly

"Gladly," I answered and grabbed my books

Everyone thought the same thing and it wasn't my fault if they were too damn chicken shit to say anything. Dally would have loved to see that. He really hated her about as much as I did. Steve threw me a smile on my way out and I waved to the class before slamming the door behind me. Math was a waste of time anyway. I could do it just fine when I wanted to, which wasn't often. I just didn't try. What was the point? I didn't want to be here, they didn't want me here and, if Darry would let me, I'd drop out at the end of the semester. Hell, even if he doesn't, I'm dropping out. After he sees I've failed everything, but Gym, Auto shop and Art he'll let me drop out with out having a heart attack. Soda will be behind me, he made the same decision and he's known I've wanted to for a while. Ponyboy will be the problem. It hurt him when Soda dropped out and I don't want to hurt him too. I know the circumstances are different. With Soda it was the fact they were spending time together because of school and stuff. I think he was scared he wouldn't see Soda anymore. He's always working or out with Steve or Sandy, so I can't really blame him. I got to make him see I'm dropping out because I'm tired of it, but I will still be a part of his life. Tough task Pepsi-cola

It had been a plan since before Mom and Dad died, but then they died and Soda started working full time at the DX. Ponyboy took it hard and I don't think he could handle me dropping out too. It was a hard enough week as it was.

The news we were orphans was a real blow and then having to go down and confirm it. Darry was in court trying to get the state assholes to let us stay together then when that was over with there were funeral and court bills, which Dad's life insurance thankfully covered. Then Soda dropped out and Pony's nightmares got worse. All that was easy compared to when we packed away Mom and Dad's stuff. We sold most of it, but the piano and a few other things we couldn't bear to part with. It was the hardest thing I think we ever did.

I barely noticed I was in the hall, just walking, until I came to my locker. I wasn't about to stick around here. It was last period on a Friday! Would you? I stashed my books in my locker and sighed. I couldn't even go home because Darry was off early. Good thing I still had the T- bird.

It had been five days since Darry and I had had our conversation in the kitchen. Now that I think on it, I'm damn lucky he didn't kill me for being out so late. Maybe that was what he was doing such a poor job on trying to tell me. Now he was giving me odd looks and trying to start up whatever conversation he thinks we left unfinished. I haven't let him. I can handle mad Darry, sick Darry and strict Darry. I've lived through disappointed Darry and yelling Darry, but I draw the line at friendly, let's talk, weird Darry. He's the exact opposite of my big brother when he does stuff like that and I have no idea how to handle it. Damn scary.

To avoid Darry, and his weird mood, I'd even started doing homework. Yeah, I know. I've got weird looks from even Ponyboy on that one. I've always been too bouncy to do homework and I've really never been able to sit still to save my life. It just goes to show what a guy will go through to avoid something. I swear, my History teacher almost died when I had something to hand in every day this week. All she's been doing is commending my "initiative". It really makes me look tough when she does that in front of the whole damn class. Damn flake. As soon as Darry gets back to being normal again I'll get back to failing her class.

I'd even been on time all week, too. I'm real glad Dally has been in the cooler for that one. He'd never let me live it down until I told him why. I really don't know if I should tell Dally that. I'm no coward. I just don't want to get in a fist fight with my best friend over avoiding the fact my big brother was acting weird. A lot of things are weird. I'd have never guessed there was so much time before the bell. With all the time they give us, I'm surprised I'm almost always late for class. No, wait, just a little surprised. With Two-Bit or Ponyboy slowing me down I usually am late. I sometimes made myself late, everyone does, but they sure help. School's boring. No action whatsoever. I'm definitely dropping out. I'd only miss track. Running was the one thing Pony and I could do together and compete with. I mean, I can't get into books and movies the way he does and he's not into drag racing and dancing and girls and parties. I don't like loosing the one thing we both love doing together, but I really don't want to be here anymore.

"Pepsi!" Two-Bit yelled, slapping me on my back and leaning on the locker beside mine

"Hey, Two-Bit," I greeted "Did you go to History today?"

"Nah, man. Art is much more interesting." He was grinning in a 'If you know what I mean' fashion

"I don't even want to know her name," I replied

"Her name's Cathy. I think I'll ask her out today."

"Good luck. She won't be able to resist you," I said turning towards the doors

"Hey Peps? What about that chick you're dating?" He asked

Damn girls! I really didn't mind people knowing I was going out with Lily, but when you've been asked about it by everyone you get annoyed. How they can spread it around like wild fire is beyond me, but a lot about girls is beyond me. Two-Bit didn't make it any easier. He just had a way of getting under your skin on some topics.

"What about her?" I asked

"Nothing. Probably Evie saying things again." Two-Bit shrugged

"Well, let me set you straight. I asked her yesterday to the game tomorrow. I'd never spoken to her before then. You should also know Evie is so full of Bullshit she has it coming out her damn ears! Any questions?" I asked

"Nope! Just wondering how someone like you thought that up." He was grinning

"See ya around, Mathews." I said leaving him in the hall

I definitely wasn't going to stay around now. I needed to get away from people. Damn, I was thankful I still had the T-bird. Buck had other cars. I guess if loaning them out kept us from collecting on poker winnings, he was more than happy to do it. I actually just considered sitting in the car when I got to it. The leather was warmed by the sun and it was nice, but if I was caught just loafing in the parking lot they'd call Darry and I wasn't in the mood for it.

I let the engine roar to life and peeled out of the school parking lot. It was well after school was over and I was well on my way when I thought about Ponyboy. Damn it! I completely forgot I was supposed to be driving him home tonight. Steve better have remembered or I'll have his head. Pony's a good kid, but with so many damn Soc's around it's not safe for even me, well maybe not me, but for him to be out on his own. It's sad when a kid with big dreams like Ponyboy gets 'em crushed a little more each day because of shit like this. One day, I hope he can get out of here. No hope for me or Soda or Dally or Two-Bit but Pony should make it out. He deserves to raise whatever family he'll have in the country, where there's no Soc's or Greasers, just people.

Speaking of people, I couldn't believe who I saw just sitting in the lot. He never just sat in the lot. I had a bad feeling before I pulled over, but I did it anyway. As you may have guessed, I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but I have my days. This was not one of them. Everything told me to turn back, but I went on. He had a look in his eyes I didn't like and he hadn't even looked at me yet. I was in for a fight. I knew it, too.

"Dal?" I asked

He looked up and glared at me. He slipped a ring back on his finger, the ring he'd rolled a drunk senior to get. Last I knew of that ring he'd told me he'd given it to Sylvia... Damn it! That whore! I knew she'd cause trouble, but I'd never thought Dallas was stupid enough to take any of what she's shoveling.

"Listen Dal," I started and he stood "I take it you had a talk with Sylvi-"

Right out of nowhere Dal took a swing at me. Damn, that bitch! The last thing I wanted to be doing was fighting with my best friend. Well, dodging his punches. I wasn't about to hit him.

He took another swing and I ducked under it. He let out a yell of frustration. Dallas Winston was used to hitting what tried to hit. He tried to hit me again and I ducked under it again. This was getting us nowhere.

"Dal...Listen to me," I said as quickly as I could because me talking just made him madder "I have a pretty good idea what that Bitch told you-"

He lunged in for another punch and missed. He was really getting mad now. I was going to strangle Sylvia, if I ever saw her again.

"If it was anyone but you, Pepsi," he snarled

"Exactly. You know me and how much I hate Sylvia," I answered

"Why the hell would she lie to me then?" he snapped

"Damn it, Dal! She's playing you!" I yelled

His eyes flashed and he straightened up. They were angry, wild almost. I'd never seen him so dangerous. If I wasn't as quick on my feet as I was, I'd be down and out by now, but I didn't try to think that way. You get over confident and you loose sight of what you're doing. He was tense, like a cat ready to strike. I wasn't afraid of him, but wary now.

"She has been since day one."

He didn't seem to want to listen. Dallas Winston had too many people lie to him in his life time. I guess he always thought Sylvia would be different. He glared at me again and turned to pacing, like a caged animal. Dally was thinking. I could almost see the wheels in his brain turn. In fact it almost made me dizzy.

"Explain and explain quick," he snapped, but didn't stop pacing

"I ran into her straightening her shirt and holding on to some guy's hand at Buck's. Anyone could tell she just came from one of the bed rooms. When I told her this wasn't fair to you and that if she didn't end it I would she said she'd tell you it as me she was cheating with. I guess she couldn't wait for me to make the first move."

He looked at me carefully. Dally had always known when I was lying, always. I had no clue how he did it, but he did. He suddenly started cursing every unprintable word under the sun and kicked out at an empty pop bottle. It made contact with a tree and shattered to pieces.

I slumped down to the ground and looked at my hands, while he continued cursing. I noticed how white they were when I unclenched them. I hadn't realized how tensed I was. There were nail marks in my palms. Dally stopped cursing and I heard him give a short laugh. I looked over to see he was grinning.

"Damn, Pepsi-cola, can you ever get the weirdest looks."

I had no idea what the hell he was on about, but I grinned. It was the first real grin I'd had in me for several days. He slouched down beside me and lit a smoke. He offered me one, but I refused. I really didn't smoke. I'd tried it once, to humor Dally, but I didn't like it. We sat like that for a long time; him smoking and me grinning for no reason.

"Well, I guess we're both Bachelors," he said after a while

"Nope. I asked Lily Dawson to the football game tomorrow night," I answered

"Good for you, man."

"When'd you get out?" I asked changing the subject

"This morning. Good behavior," he answered

"Good behavior?" I asked

"Well, better than usual." He smiled "It's great to be out."

"Well, if it was so great being in, we'd never see you." I shrugged

"You remember Todd?" he asked

"Yeah. He was with us when we climbed the water tower, right?" I asked

"Yeah. The one who fell when you told him to look at the midget in the parking lot."

"We were in the middle of nowhere. I didn't think he'd fall for it, literally." I smiled

"Well, he was in the cooler, brought in yesterday," Dally explained

"What's he in for?" I asked

"Went back on the water tower and fell off when the cops drove by. Splashed paint all over himself in the process."

"I didn't think that was a cooler offense." I frowned

"It isn't. Todd didn't know that and made to resist arrest and pulled a blade on the cops and ended up there anyways."

"And Darry says Ponyboy doesn't use his head." I looked towards home wondering how Ponyboy made out.

"They fighting?" he asked

"No, surprisingly. Darry's been too hung up with work and stuff." I left me out of it

"He works a lot," Dally pointed out

"Yeah. Let's head home. It's my night to cook and I'm starved," I said hearing my stomach growl

"Skipped lunch again." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah. I should stop that, especially on the nights I cook." I sighed

"I agree." He stood up

"I don't cook that badly." I stood too

"When you can stand still long enough to do it," he said heading for the car

We only lived a block away from the lot, but it wasn't smart to leave your car out of sight in this neighborhood, especially when it wasn't yours.

"That's not my fault; 'sides, I don't mind burnt a time or two," I answered

"How you can is beyond me," he said lighting up again and I started up the car.

Steve's car was parked along side our truck. Well, Soda, Steve and Darry were home. We heard a hoot of laughter from inside and Dally sighed. Two-Bit was there, too.

"At least I won't have to explain more than once," he said

"Nope." I smiled and lead the way into the house

"Pepsi-cola Curtis where have you been?" Darry snapped when I walked in "And what did you do to you hand?" he asked a bit more concerned. Like I said, I can't handle Darry concerned. It's weird.

"Look, Dally's back," I said pointing him out and changing the subject

"Thanks, Peps," he said going in where the guys were waiting with a million questions, even Johnny was trying to get a question in

I looked down at my hands to see one was bleeding freely. I guess I was more tensed up than I'd thought. I headed into the bathroom, to bandage it.

"Pepsi-Cola!" Darry yelled

"Yes, o' loud one?" I replied still wrapping my hand as I walked into the living room

"Get started on dinner after that is wrapped. Oh, and where is Ponyboy?" he asked like he was just noticing he wasn't there

I froze. I looked around the room and then darted to our room. Where was Ponyboy?

"Steve!" I yelled

"What?" He yelled back

"Where the hell is Ponyboy?" I demanded

"How the hell should I know? I'm not his mother," he answered

"Watch it, Steve," I warned

"Where is Ponyboy?" Darry repeated giving me his famous death glare

"I thought he was coming home with Two-Bit and Steve." I glared at Two-Bit

Two-Bit met my glare with a look of realization and guilt. He'd forgotten. I wanted to hurt him! He knew I was leaving and that Pony needed a ride! Damn him!

I grabbed my jacket where I had left it and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Darry asked

"To find Ponyboy."

"What about dinner?" Two-Bit asked

"Either wait on me or make it yourself." I shrugged into my jacket and let the door slam behind me.

I decided to walk down to the lot, to see if he'd gone to day dreaming again. He lives in his head some days, I swear. I do it too, but not half as bad as my little brother.

I turned the corner and saw a red Corvair pulled up. That was odd. Never see those types of cars in this neighborhood. A bunch of Socs were standing around something. I wasn't looking for trouble, especially with Ponyboy out there. I was about to cross the street when I heard something that made my blood freeze.

"Darry! Soda !Pepsi! Anybody! Help!"

That was Ponyboy. I ran towards the group and jumped on the back of the nearest guy. I started pounding on his head. One of them pulled me off him and I started punching at him too. There were at least five of them. That pissed me off. Five on one, and a little kid, too!

I could hear yelling behind me and I was pulled off the guy I was beating on. I grabbed for him, but I never got the chance. Some guy landed a punch and everything went black.

* * *

Yeah I know, a bit cliffy, but hey! It givesme reason to update sooner. Hope everyone enjoyed! 

Any comments at all are welcome, flames are accepted, but only if they're well written and real nasty.

See ya in the funny papers!

Tens


	4. The Aftermath

I love this chapter. Hope everyone enjoys!

/Pepsi's POV/

"...Peps?...Pepsi-cola? Come on, you don't want to sleep on the side walk all night," Soda said in his 'everything is fine', soothing voice

"You'll never get him up that way," Steve commented in a bored tone

"Nope," Two-Bit agreed with a bit of a laugh "Anybody got a beer?"

"You are not dousing him in beer," Darry said sternly

"Who said it was for him?" Two-Bit asked

"Wouldn't work any ways," Dally muttered

"Well, if you can wake him up, be my guest," Darry sighed "I may just hire you to wake him everyday, if it takes less than half an hour."

"Right," Steve muttered

"This worked last time he passed out at Buck's," Dally said

"And when was this?" Darry asked

"Do you really want to know?" Dally asked

"Just get him off the sidewalk," Darry sighed

"Come on, Pepsi," he said smacking me across the face

Until that moment I had no idea what was going on. The voices seemed like they were a muffled recording in my head, but that was impossible. Dally smacked me again and pain exploded in my head. I groaned and clenched my teeth. I opened my eyes next and blinked a few times before anything came into focus. Dally was closest. He had a hand raised to hit me again, if need be. He smirked at Soda, who was on my other side and looekd relieved. Darry, Johnny, Two-Bit and Steve just stood back watching. I guess they were giving me air, whatever that meant. Ponyboy was watching me with an expression that made me want to cry. He was white and looked like he was trying to stay calm. He had Soda's hanker chief pressed against the side of his face and I could see the red clash with the white quite clearly.

Right then I wanted to kill any Soc I could get my hands on. I struggled to sit up and blood rushed to my head. I didn't like it one bit.

"Easy there, buddy," Soda coaxed pushing me back down "You took a good knock to your head."

"Sure can punch good, for a Soc," I slurred. I couldn't get anything to sound right

"That was his foot, Peps. Takes a lot more than a punch to get through that thick skull of yours," Dally explained

"Oh." I was surprised; no one had ever kicked me before.

Dally let out a short laugh. I guess he was expecting me to comment on how thick his skull was or something.

"It was the only way he could get away from you. You looked like you could have killed him."

"Yeah?" I replied still a little out of it. Of course I could have killed him. "Did you catch them?"

"No, you got all the fun, man," Two-Bit answered "They got away the dirty, rotten..."

He just went on like that. I have to wonder about him. Makes people laugh, but can say stuff like that. Damn, I hated being confused.

"Oh," I said when he ended "You alright, Ponyboy?"

"Yeah, just a little spooked, that's all," he replied and I knew he wasn't fine

He looked like he wanted to cry, but he was a tough kid. He'd never cry in front of Darry and he wasn't going to start now. A smoke and he'd be fine. There was an awkward silence, during which I was very aware of the pressure Soda kept on my shoulder. I wasn't going to get up again, but he was always cautious. He knew I was stubborn as all get out and impatient when I wasn't feeling great. Now that I think on it, he's damn smart.

"Didn't know you were out of the cooler yet, Dally." Pony changed the subject

"Got off early. Good behavior," he explained

He lit a smoke and offered it to me, but I pushed it away; I swear he's going to keep offering them to me until I accept one day. He passed it on to Johnny and sat down to relax a bit. Soda helped me into a sitting position and I leaned against the fence heavily. I felt like I had a concussion. I'd only ever had one before and it wasn't fun, this one would be no better. Ponyboy sat down beside me and took the hanker chief from the cut that had now stopped bleeding. I turned his chin with clumsy fingers to get a better look. It probably wouldn't even scar. The bruise sure did make him look tough.

"You'll live," I said even though he was pale and shaky

"Yeah," he replied lighting up

In a minute his hand was steady and his color was coming back

"Nice lookin' bruise you got there, Kid," Two-Bit said raising an eyebrow

"Really?" Pony asked touching his cheek gingerly

"Nice cut, too, makes you look tough." He nodded

I didn't even let myself get into tuff and tough. Pony was beaming at the comment and I was too out of it to notice anything beyond that. Two-Bit could take anyone's mind off of anything

"What were you doin', walkin' by your lonesome?" Steve asked, flicking his ashes at Pony

Nice job Steve. Should'a just left the talking to Two-Bit.

"I was coming home from the movies. I didn't think..."

"You don't ever think," Darry broke in "Not at home or anywhere it counts. You must think at school with all those good grades you bring home and you've always got your nose in a book, but do you ever use your head for common sense? No siree bub. And if you did have to go, you should have carried a blade."

I really wished he would stop yelling and listen to himself. He made no sense. If he had have carried a blade we'd all be hearing about how he was stupid for doing it. It was confusing trying to figure Darry out some days. My head hurt enough on its own. Pony just concentrated on the hole in his tennis shoes. Damn, I couldn't think.

"Lay off, Dar," I ordered rubbing at my eyes. I was real tired all of a sudden

"And you! This is all your fault! If you'd use your head for more than Soc practice and actually get to caring what happened to other people, you wouldn't get in trouble! At least Ponyboy thinks at school, you don't think anywhere! Damn it, Pepsi-cola! What were you thinking? They could have killed you! You never think before you charge into a situation, one that could have been avoided! You were supposed to bring Ponyboy home! What did you do? Just leave him? And don't you dare say I forgot! I am so sick of your excuses!"

I was surprised he wasn't blue. He just glared at me like he wanted an answer. Hell, what was I supposed to say to that?

"I honestly thought he was coming home with Two-Bit and Steve," I explained with as much patience as I had

"What the hell happened to you, Pepsi-cola?" he sighed "It's like you just quit life, school and thinking all together."

I just looked at him blankly. That was hitting below the belt. He knew exactly what happened to me, it happened to him, too, and Soda and Pony.

"What ever it is, you'd better get your head on straight, before I have to peel you off the side walk one day for the last time."

I just glared at him. He had no right to say any of that. I was about to give him a piece of my mind when Soda spoke.

"Leave my kid brothers alone, you hear? It ain't Pony's fault that he likes to go see movies or that the Socs like to jump us, and if he had of carried a blade it would have been a good excuse for them to cut him to ribbons," Soda snapped, glaring at Darry the whole time "And it ain't Pepsi's fault, either. We all make mistakes and he did what anyone of us would have done. He may have saved Pony from getting more sliced up than he did, or even dead. So lay off."

Darry looked like everything he was ready to yell at me just disappeared when Soda said that.

"When I want my kid brother to tell me what to do with my other kid brothers, I'll ask you - kid brother," Darry said impatiently, but he stopped

Soda is the only one who can really make him do anything. It pisses me off some days when I think on how I and Darry used to be like that.

"Kid brother?" I asked and Soda grinned

Dad had never told us who was first. He said it would just bring us apart, that being the same was what made us unique. Mom agreed with him, so neither of us knows. I'm sure Darry does, but getting him to tell things can be like interrogating a snappy doorknob. I really didn't care anymore. I loved Soda just the way he was.

"Next time, get one of us to go with you, Ponyboy, any of us will."

I leaned my head back against the fence and closed my eyes. I knew I was grinning. I knew exactly what going to the movies with Two-Bit was like. Pony'd never get to enjoy a movie with anyone but Johnny or Steve going with him. Johnny's quiet and Steve would ditch him; he'd get his alone time. The rest of us were better off seeing the musical.

"Speaking of movies," Dally yawned "I'm walking over to the Nightly Double tomorrow night. Anyone want to come and hunt some action?"

"Me and Soda are picking up Evie and Sandy for the game," Steve answered

I opened my eyes and caught Steve glaring at Ponyboy. He wouldn't have if my eyes were open. We could be best friends, if not for the fact he hated Ponyboy. I hated it when he acted like that. Soda liked to let Pony know he was still in his life by doing something with him. I got the feeling Steve was a little on the jealous side.

He met my eyes and I must have looked either pissed or real out of it, enough to make him back down. I figure it was the first. If I was out of it, he would have got away with it.

"I'm working tomorrow night." Darry sighed, like we all knew he would

"How about y'all? Two-Bit, Johnnycake, you and Pony want to come?" Dally asked

"Me and Johnny'll come," Pony replied "Ok, Darry?"

"Yeah, since it ain't a school night," he answered

Darry treated Pony like prisoner on school nights. He could barely leave the house. I think he gave up on me a long time ago, but Pony was the one he was living his dreams through and he was going to live the life Darry wanted, if Darry had anything to say about it. I've said it before, but better him than me. I'd have no idea how to handle something like that. I was going to live and die my own way.

"I was planning on getting boozed up tomorrow night," Two-Bit said "If I don't, I'll walk over and find y'all."

"You break up with Sylvia?" Steve asked

He was going to die young with all these stupid questions. Either some pissed off Greaser was going to kill him or I was. Dal gave me a tired look and I returned it.

"Yeah and this time it's for good. That little broad was two timing me again while I was in jail."

"Tough break, man," Steve said

"Are you going Pepsi?" Pony changed the subject

"Nope. I was planning on watching the game tomorrow night."

"You know curfew, Pepsi-cola," Darry minded

"Yeah, I know." That didn't mean I was going to follow it

"Two-Bit, was that your stomach?" Soda laughed

"Yep. I'm dying of starvation," Two-Bit said exasperatedly

"I doubt that," Darry said, shaking his head

"I'm hungry, too," Pony added and Soda nodded

"What are y'all looking at me for?" I asked trying to think through the tiredness I felt

"It's your night to cook, Peps," Pony reminded

Damn, he was right! I had totally forgot about that.

"Well, let's get home then," I suggested and they stood.

Darry went to give me a hand up, but I was still pissed at him and ignored his help. I tried to stand on my own and fell back. Dally offered me his hand and I took it. There was a flash of emotion behind Darry's icy eyes. I had a feeling I'd hurt him and deep down it hurt me, too, but right now I was glad to get any reaction out of him.

When we got home, one look at the kitchen was enough to make me feel sick. The last time I got hit on the head I was sicker than a dog. Doc said it was a concussion. I said it was just luck. Luck that the Hitchhiker hit me before I could hit him or the Doc would have had a real patient on his hands.

How the hell did they expect me to cook? I went to the fridge and looked at the thawing pack of chicken that was supposed to be dinner. There was no way in hell I was going to make it, if I had to cook something that disgusting. I looked for other things in the fridge and came to one conclusion: Bachelor's casserole. Basically, all the leftovers in the fridge get put in one pan and cooked that way. Dad had taught me that when Mom went to stay with her sister, taking Darry, Soda and Pony with her. Aunt Ruth never liked me much, so I was more than happy to stay. To tell you the truth, I was looking forward to spending time with Dad. I was eight and Darry was his favorite. It was a great week. Boy, I missed my Dad. Mom and I were ok, but there was a bond between us I just couldn't explain.

"What ya up to, Pepsi?" Johnny asked and I was shocked to hear his voice

He was a quiet kid, always had been, always will be. It was rare when he talked to anyone, besides Pony, who was a quiet kid himself.

"Trying to get together some fixings for dinner. Want to help, Johnnycake?" I asked

"Depends." He shrugged

"Depends on what?" I asked

"What's for dinner," he answered

"Casserole," I answered

"Oh. That's ok," he said and stared at me for a minute

"What?" I asked

"Why do you cook that when you know no one likes it?" he asked like he was afraid I was going to get mad at him. Damn his parents yelling at him at every turn.

"It was something my dad showed me. 'Sides, I don't know about you, but I'm kinda sick of eating chicken. We eat too much of it in this house."

"Oh," he said. Like I said he was a quiet kid. Hard to believe he was my age

I started pulling plates of leftovers out of the fridge and I guess Johnny decided to get out of there, before he got blamed for my creative cooking style.

Spaghetti...fried chicken...mashed potatoes...eggs...Oatmeal...and something with green food coloring all over it. I put it all in a pan and slid it in the oven. I set the timer and beat it out of there. I honestly felt like I was gonna be sick.

I went into the living room and slumped down on the couch between Pony and Soda. How Two-Bit managed to find Mickey Mouse on at this time of day was beyond me. I watched Mickey bop around for a minute, before deciding it wasn't the best idea to watch that. I found myself studying the pictures on the wall. Gramma and Grandpa...Mom and Dad...us as kids...the gang...They were forever unchanging. I liked that, but I think that the little people should be able to move around once in a while. Maybe if I watched long enough...

I was concentrating on one of Mom and Dad. It got so that there was no noise and so that everyone was gone. Just me and the pictures. Nothing was happing, until suddenly Dad winked. I jumped back, only to have the couch block my escape. All the noise came back and Pony and Soda were on either side of me, looking worried. Two-Bit let out a hoot of laughter and I felt my heart thump in my chest.

"You ok, Peps?" Soda asked

Now, I had two choices. Choice one: "Yeah, I'm just tired." And we go back to life as normal. Choice two: "No! The picture moved!" and everyone plasters a worried look to their face, freaking me out even more.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired," I answered but Soda looked unconvinced "Just a trick of the light."

I looked back at the pictures. Nothing had changed. I sighed and tried to relax a bit. I was almost there when the buzzer on the stove went off and I jumped again. I was gonna have to stop that.

"Well, I'm gonna head over and square up with Buck before he has a chance to get into a poker game," Dal yawned and grabbed his jacket "So, I'll see y'all tomorrow."

"Ok, see ya, Dal," I said going to check on dinner, Two-Bit on my heels

"What's for dinner, Pepsi?" He asked

"Casserole," I answered

"You're a real joker, Pepsi. Now, what's really for dinner?" Two-Bit asked and I took it out of the oven

"Casserole," I repeated

"What's the green stuff?" he asked "You didn't put broccoli in it, did you?"

"I can't remember," I answered truthfully

"Well, I'm gonna go down to the Dingo and get some safe food." He was serious

"It's not gonna be that bad this time," I assured him, but he ignored me

"You want to head down to the Dingo, Steve?" he asked

"Yeah, how about you, Johnny? Gonna let Pepsi poison you?" Steve smirked

"I got to get going any ways," he sighed and waved, following Steve out the door

Boy. He must really hate it, if he was gong to go home instead. Soda makes green pancakes and they'll eat, but perfectly normal food all in one dish they hate. I didn't get it.

"Dinner, guys," I said tiredly

"Are those my pancakes?" Soda asked pointing at the green stuff

"I don't remember," I answered

"What happened to the chicken?" Darry asked

"Thought it would be better to get rid of the leftovers first." I shrugged

"Looks interesting." Pony grinned at me

"Well, come sit down," Darry sighed

I made it half way to the table before my stomach turned and I left the room.

* * *

Well, I'm gonna cut it off there, but it feels like the right place. I don't want to make anyone other than Pepsi sick. 

Any comments at all are welcome and flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!

Tens


	5. Wild Night

I had a free hour so I thought I'd get something done. I need a time just to write. Hope everyone enjoys

On with the show...

/Pepsi's POV/

It was the next night when I found myself finally leaving the house. After spending the whole day in bed, after spending most of the night hugging the toilet, I was feeling a bit better. I still was not up to eating anything more than Soda's chicken soup with Oreos - light on the Oreos - but better. I could get my head around things again and I was sick of feeling like I was a captive. So here I was, sitting on the hood of Darry's truck in the school parking lot waiting on Lily so we could enjoy a night of Will Rogers High football. I hated football in general, but that wasn't on my list of things to think on. I kept thinking it was going to be a good night, regardless of what we did just because I was with her. But I don't think she quite trusted me yet. I don't blame her one bit. I'm a Greaser, a stereotype. Until she can make up her own mind about me I doubt she will trust me. She'll only see the stereotype that has been a part of my whole life.

I sighed, thinking that was just going to bring down the whole evening. So I thought about more practical things, like how more impressive I'd be if I had the T-bird tonight. I know, Dal needed it and I had the truck, but this piece of junk did nothing for the tough front I wanted to put up. As long as it ran I was satisfied, but damn, I needed my own car.

"Hey, Curtis."

I looked to my left and saw Lily. Now, Lily wasn't a Greaser or a Soc. She was middle class and looked it, well, most of the time. Right now she fit none of the categories. Her long brown hair was falling out of its ponytail and I saw a few strands of straw. She was in blue jeans and her blouse was covered in mud. She had a back pack over one shoulder and was smiling. She had a great smile and great brown eyes. There was a lot there to love if we ever got to know each other better.

"Hey, Lil." I grinned

"Sorry I'm late," she said, blushing a bit

"I'm in no rush." I shrugged, sliding off the hood and back to the ground

"Nice truck," she complimented

"Yeah? It's my older brother's. May not be much, but it runs and runs well."

We were both quiet for a moment as we strove for things to talk about. I'd lied to Two-Bit when I'd told him I'd never talked to her before. The fact I knew Lily from the stables could quite possibly be what Evie was gossiping about. I'd known Lily for a good year and talked with her for about six months. We'd hung out and I liked her just fine. When I go and hang out with her at the stables, I could talk to her easily and I missed that, but I guess without a couple horses in the middle it's a bit harder to get a conversation going. Especially when we'd never hung out outside of the stables. Boy, this night would be interesting to say the least.

She grinned at me and looked down at all the mud she had covering her shirt. I grinned, too.

"I got held up at work and had no time to change," she explained

I'd figured as much. She worked over at the local stables that had once been home to Mickey Mouse, Soda's unofficial horse. She would probably make more money over at the Slash J, but Lil had an unofficial horse, too, a cranky old mare by the name of Chessie. She'd stay there as long as Chessie did and I respected that.

"You mind if I put my bag in your truck?" She asked

"No, not at all," I said opening up the door for her

"Thanks," she sighed unbuttoning her blouse.

I turned away slightly, but she was wearing one of her brother's old muscle shirts. It fit her quite well. She shoved her blouse in her bag and threw it on the front seat. She used one of the side mirrors to fix her hair and I helped her get the hay out of it while we both smirked over it. I wiped some of the mud from her nose and she smiled at me.

"Well, now I look a bit more like a date than a stable hand." She blushed

"You look fine either way," I said honestly

"Here, you have something on your chin."

She made to wipe away the bruise under my chin and I flinched at her touch. She lifted my chin a bit to get a better look at it and gave me a slight frown. I grinned at her. She was shorter than I was by a good couple of inches and she was tilting my chin up to get a better look. I found that really funny. She grinned a bit, but didn't let me take her mind off of it.

"I got kicked last night. It'll be gone by Monday," I said casually

"Who kicked you?" She asked

"That is an interesting story..." I smiled, sliding an arm around her waist and walking her up to the football field as I explained

The whole top riser was free so we went to sit up there. People, Soc and Greaser alike, gave us weird looks for two reasons. One: girls don't typically wear muscle shirts and jeans and two: I was at a foot ball game. I never had time for it, I was always out doing something, but Lily wanted to come and I wanted to be with Lily. It was as simple as that.

"...and that was my night," I ended.

I left out the fact I was sicker than a dog for most of the night and that Soda had stayed up with me, even though he had to work the next morning. I was glad he had, but I didn't really want to share with her how sick I really was. I don't like that weakness.

"I can't believe your brother made you cook after all that." She frowned

"He didn't force me to. I just...cooked," I explained remembering how mixed up I was

"It sounds like you two don't dig each other," Lily pointed out, causing me to frown again

"We did once, but life happened and things changed. Now we have moments, but they're few and far between," I sighed "Its complicated."

"I and my brother were like that for a while. Then our dad knocked our heads together and told us we were all the family the other was going to have and we'd better get our acts together." She shook her head "And it worked."

I was pretty sure that her and her brother never had it as bad as Darry and I did right now. We were close and now, it was like we couldn't stand each other. I'd say something dumb, he'd say something back, I'd defend myself and the whole house would be engulfed by yet another fight. I could tell Sodapop hated it and Ponyboy kind of got this look on his face that said 'this is normal for us now'. I hated that look. I just wished that things could go back to the way they were. But that was impossible. There was no way to bring back the dead. There was no way they could come back and make things normal again and forgive the living for the things they said in moments of anger.

The wind picked up and she rubbed her arms to try and make the goose bumps that had appeared go away. I noticed she didn't complain, but I wasn't going to point that out. I took off my leather jacket and handed it to her. It was from rodeo finals last year. It had my name on one arm and the Slash J brand on the other. She blushed a little but accepted it gratefully. It practically tented her and I smiled again.

"Hey, Pepsi-cola!"

"Oh no," I groaned. There goes my evening...

"Who's that?" Lily asked

"That is Steve Randle. The people behind him are his date Evie, Sandy and her date, Sodapop," I pointed them out

"Hey, Peps," Soda greeted now at the end of the row

"Hey," I greeted putting my arm around Lily "This is Lily Dawson."

"Nice to meet you," Soda said sitting down beside me with Sandy

"Yeah, real nice." Steve said letting Evie sit beside Lily

As much as I love Soda and tolerate Steve, I kind of wanted this first date to be just me and Lils. Now it had turned into a triple date of some kind. Lily just leaned on me while Evie went on talking about something on her one side and Sandy about something else on my other. When the game started things stayed about the same except now Steve and Soda were shouting things along with the rest of the crowd that was watching the game. Lily shouted a few things too, but that got her looks from both Sandy and Evie, so she stopped. I think she should have gone on, no matter what the other girls thought. Come half time Evie and Sandy went to powder their noses or something, but Lily stayed with me like someone had super glued her to my side. I wasn't sure how to handle that, but I let her anyways.

"Enjoying the game?" I asked when Soda and Steve got up to get drinks

"Not really," she sighed "But I am enjoying being here with you."

"Ditto. Listen, don't let Evie and Sandy get you down. They're just…weird," I said truthfully thinking they were weird, especially Evie for thinking there was anything about Steve worth liking, let alone dating.

"Yeah."

When they came back, Soda sat beside Lily and put Sandy and Evie between him and Steve. I grinned at him gratefully and he winked with a big grin. He got girls some days better than even I could guess.

Things picked up after that. Lily was cheering her heart out for the home team and cringing along with the crowd when the visitors made a point. I realized part way through that I had no idea who the opposite team was. I really didn't care. I doubt if half the people here did. Darry, who wasn't even here, would know, so I'd ask him later. When the game was over Will Rodgers had come out the winners and the crowd was wild.

I never really got into football, but Lily really got into it. It was a big thing with her dad and brother at home, so she had to get into it to understand the pair of them. Plus, her brother played football in high school. He was graduated from what she had told me, but still at home.

"What a game, huh?" she asked and I grinned

"Yep. It was a close one for a while," I commented, remembering the score had been close for about five minutes when the ball made no headway for either team. That was when I was able to pay attention

"See ya at home, Peps," Soda yelled across the parking lot

"Yeah. See ya there," I yelled back

"Was it just me or did you and Sodapop really look alike?" Lil asked with a grin

"I hardly noticed," I replied grinning at her "It must have been the light."

"Right," she answered like she didn't believe me

"Want to grab a milk shake or a Coke or something?" I asked

"Sure, sounds like a nice idea." she smiled

We went over to the Dingo and took a couple of Pepsi's to go and got to talking about horses and rodeo and anything else that came to mind. But when 11:30 came around reality hit me and I took Lily home.

"What are you doing next Friday night?" I asked her

"Well, I was hoping a certain someone and I could make plans." She smiled

"Oh?" I was a little taken a back at how forward she was

"So you'll pick me up at 5?" she asked and I nodded

"Sure."

"Night," she said handing me back my jacket and I nodded heading back to the truck and driving home.

When I got there, Sodapop had already managed to beat me home. There was no surprise there. I was the one who was always out late. What can I say? I must like the moon or something.

"Hey, Pepsi," Soda greeted

"Hey, Soda," I replied sitting beside him on the porch

"I wasn't expecting you to be home before curfew," he commented

"I wanted to get Lils home before her curfew so her dad didn't get it in his head that she couldn't go out with me again," I explained

"I remember doing that with Sandy." Soda sighed with a bit of a smile on his face "I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

"Well, all I can say is that you'd better love her, if you're going to get tied down with her forever," I answered

"Oh, I love her alright." Soda was grinning "I've known that since the first day I met her."

I just nodded.

"Well, lover boy. Let's go see what Darry and Pony are up to before they think we actually did break curfew," I suggested heading into the house

Darry was sitting up in his arm chair and reading the paper. He glanced up at us when we came in and then at the clock. He went back to his paper and I flopped down on the couch. Soda did likewise after turning on the TV.

"Is Pony asleep?" he asked

"He's not home from the movies yet," Darry answered, a bit annoyed by that fact

"Oh," Soda answered "He'll be home soon, Dar. He's a good kid."

"Yeah, I'm the curfew breaker, remember?" I added, but I don't think it helped Darry's mood much

Soda turned his attention to the TV and I flipped through a bunch of papers I had to fill out if I wanted to even touch a horse next year. It was the usual stuff I got every year, but it still wasn't a quick thing to fill out. I'd been working on it for two days, but I'm too bouncy to be able to finish it in one sitting. What really pissed me off was that the forms had to be filled out in triplicate. I got bored writing the same thing three times over, but it had to be done. That's where Dally usually stepped in and made sure they got done. I suppose I was just lucky.

Soda soon was asleep and Darry got up and turned the TV off. He looked over at me, I guess wondering why I was so unnaturally quiet or something.

"It's past one. I'm starting to get worried," he said and it took me a sec to figure out he was waiting for me to say some thing

"Like Soda said, he's a good kid. He'll be home soon. Give it another hour and I'll go out and look for him," I offered almost hoping Pony would stay out so I could have an excuse to go out and stretch my legs

"I hope so," Darry agreed picking up the paper again

I went back to my work and kept trying to get it done. They ask a bunch of real stupid questions, like who my emergency contact was or if I had any allergies or if I was on any medication. You'd think they'd keep this stuff on file from last year. I mean, I could copy last year's forms easily.

"Hey, Darry?" I asked breaking the silence "When was the last time I saw a Doc?"

"I can't remember. I have it written down somewhere," he answered not really paying attention to me. He always knew these things; he made a point of it. I shrugged it off and went back to the forms

I was busy trying to remember the last time I'd been in the hospital and for what, when I heard the door close. Darry was up in an instant and I turned to see who had come in. It was Ponyboy and he looked like he was expecting an execution party instead of his family.

"Hey, Ponyboy." I grinned "I was just gonna get out looking for you. Do you remember the last time I was in the hospital?"

"Where the hell have you been? Do you know what time it is?" Darry snapped and Pony gave me a pleading glance.

I frowned and looked over at Darry. He was home wasn't he? Why was he so mad? Pony was trying to avoid Darry's gaze and started chewing on his finger nail.

"Well, it's two in the morning, kiddo," Darry snapped again "Another hour and I would have had the police out after you. Where were you, Ponyboy? Where in the almighty universe were you?"

I starred at Darry. Darry hadn't yelled at Pony in so long, I was hoping that he wouldn't again, but he was doing a great job of proving me wrong. I was coming to the conclusion that somebody up there didn't like me very much if he wouldn't even let a poor kid be.

"I..." Pony stammered "I fell asleep in the lot."

"You what?" Darry roared

I jumped in spite of myself and Soda, who had made my shoulder his pillow, jolted out of sleep. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and saw Pony in the doorway.

"Hey, Ponyboy." He smiled sleepily "Where ya been?"

"I didn't mean to," Ponyboy explained like he was pleading for his life" I was talking to Johnny and we both dropped off..."

"I reckon it never occurred to you that your brothers might be worrying their heads off and afraid to call the police because something like that could get you three thrown in a boys' home so fast it would make your head spin. And you were asleep in the lot? Ponyboy, what on earth is the matter with you? Can't you use your head? You haven't even got a coat on," Darry lectured

I had had enough of this. Ponyboy was starting to get more upset than I'd seen him in a while and Darry had got his point across.

"Darry. He's had enough, let him be," I suggested tiredly

"Enough? I haven't even started! You all could have been taken away because he can't use his head!" Darry roared

"I said I didn't mean to..." Pony tried to reason with him again

"Didn't mean to!" Darry shouted and I looked over at Soda who looked as worried as I felt "I didn't mean to! I forgot! Can't you think of anything?"

"Lay off, Darry," I ordered standing up and walking closer to him "I've done a lot worse and you've said a lot less."

"You stay out of this, Pepsi-cola," Darry ordered pointing a finger at me "You I expect this from. Always getting picked up by the cops or getting into fights and always blowing me off when I try and lay down the law. Not Ponyboy. I may have screwed up with you, but I will not lay off him."

"Darry..." Sodapop began to do what I had tried but Darry turned on him too

"Keep your trap shut! I'm sick and tired of hearing you stick up for him! Both of you!" he added seeing I was going to start again

He never yelled at Soda and Soda looked a bit hurt. I could take it but could he?

"Don't you yell at him!" Ponyboy exploded. Like I said, no one ever yelled at Sodapop.

The next moment took all of us by surprise. Darry wheeled around and slapped Pony so hard it knocked him back against the door. Everything, all the yelling, even the noises on the street stopped. It went deathly quiet. We all froze. No one in this family had ever hit Ponyboy. Nobody.

Soda was wide-eyed and I felt my jaw drop. Darry looked down at the palm of his hand as it slowly turned red and back at Ponyboy who had scrambled to his feet with the help of the door.

"Ponyboy..." Darry started but Ponyboy was out the door and down the street as fast as his feet would take him.

"Pony I didn't mean to!" Darry screamed after him, but Pony could fake deaf better than I could some days

"Didn't mean to?" I asked looking up at him "You..."

Soda put a hand on my shoulder, so I wouldn't continue on that thought. Darry just looked at me with sad eyes and I cursed. He wasn't allowed to feel bad or have that damn pathetic look on his face. He looked like he wanted me to hit him, like he was going to feel better if I did. I wasn't about to do anything to take his mind off what he just did. He wasn't worth it.

I shrugged out of Soda's grasp and grabbed my jacket.

"Pepsi." Soda followed me out the door "We--"

"Don't even start with me, Soda. If I stick around here I will do something I'll regret. You make sure he knows that you are the only reason he's not nursing a broken nose," I said turning to be on my way "Or worse."

"Where are you going?" he asked

"To cool off," I answered "If I don't come back tonight, I'll be at Buck's tomorrow."

I left him standing on the front porch with that look he gets when I take off. That looks that says I'm abandoning him. The look I couldn't stand to see on his face, but needed to get away from at the same time. It's not something I enjoyed doing, but I was serious when I said I'd kill Darry. I felt like I had a ton of bricks dropped on my chest tonight and I needed time and space to figure out what I had just seen. It was going to be a long night, a longer one than I could have ever expected.

* * *

Well any comments at all are welcome, flames are accepted, but only if they're nasty and well written! 

See ya in the funny papers!

Tens


	6. Hands, Dal, Hands!

It was suggested a while ago that both myself and Jhon should do the reviews for a chapter, so we're going to try it out. It should be interesting. I choose to keep them up as of learning they are no longer allowed. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but what the character of Pepsi-cola has become. S.E. Hinton owns the rest and Jhon owns nothing which is probably a good thing.

On with the show...

/Pepsi's POV/ 

When I got to the end of the street I looked back to see Soda was looking back at me. That made me feel even worse than I did. So, I kept on walking, trying to shake off the weird feeling I got when I left. I had never got that feeling when I took off before. Sure, there was always guilt, but this was something more. It was like I was abandoning home and could never go back. That thought made me shudder and I needed a drink. I needed it bad.

Officially it was Sunday morning, but I wasn't going to tell Buck's Saturday night crowd that. Hank Williams and cigarette smoke hung in the air along with the clinking of glasses and laughter. It was enough to make you sick and I never had to wonder why there were always people passed out here. I went straight to the bar and grabbed a beer. It had solved my problems before, so I had no doubt in my mind that it would now. I looked at the bottle for a moment before taking a drink. The beer wasn't that great, but the kick it gave was doing its job.

"Answers at the bottom of a bottle," a voice muttered

I looked over at a guy that looked like he'd had more than one too many. His clothes had been slept in and he hadn't shaved in a long time. I could smell him all the way over here and I didn't like what I smelled.

"A bottle always holds all the temporary answers," he commented, looking right at me

"Mind your own business," I replied

"My old man, the bastard, told me that before he kicked me out when I was about your age-"

"What did I say that sounded like 'Tell me your life's story'?" I asked

"You know...you remind me of some one..." He frowned

"Really?" I was fed up of this conversation

"You remind me of...me," he ended grinning with yellowed teeth

I looked him over carefully. How the hell he made the connection between us was beyond me. He was out of his mind, just a crazy old drunk wasting away at the bar.

"Whatever you say."

"I was a lot like you when I was younger. I was always looking for a fight and over reacting at everything. I never depended on anyone or minded my elders," he added "If only I knew then what I know now."

"Well, we aren't alike now," I snapped taking another sip of beer.

He chuckled and I threw him a glare. He was just a crazy old man. I'd never be like him wasting away at the bar, hating everyone, over reacting at everything... Then it hit me. That could be me. Maybe not tomorrow or next year, but some day I could be sitting there telling some kid he reminded me of me. I didn't like that thought at all. I'd kill myself before that happened. My beer wasn't so appealing anymore.

"I told you to keep out of my bar," Buck yelled hoisting the guy off his stool and dropping him to the floor

The guy shook his head out and looked up at Buck who aimed a kick at him. The old guy dodged it and scrambled off towards the door. Buck followed him out and returned to the bar a moment later.

"Damn hobos think Buck will let them drink for free. Well, they're crazy," Buck muttered

"Still talking about yourself in third person, Buck?" I pointed out more than asked

"Still nursing your first beer?" he asked in the same fashion

I looked back down at my beer again and the image of myself sitting where the old guy was looked back at me.

"Here, Buck," I said handing it to him "I'll be back when I want it, not when I need it."

Buck gave me an odd look before shrugging and taking a sip of the beer I'd handed him. I knew I wouldn't drink again for a while after tonight. I left Buck at the bar and went up to the room I usually crash in when I'm here. It wasn't much and most of Dally's crap was all over the place, but it was a good place to sleep, if you could over the Hank Williams. I opened the door and looked down at my hand as I turned the knob. It was amazing. The hand does so much and, from what I got out of three years of science classes, the thumb was all that separated us from the animals. I shut the door harder than I normally would and tossed my jacket on a chair. Someone groaned from the bed and I looked over at Dal who had had the same idea I did, but for different reasons, I was sure. He looked over at me, half- asleep, and muttered a few curses.

"Why are you here?" he asked

"Have you ever taken a good look at you habits after talking to a perfect stranger, Dal?" I asked

"No. Now beat it. I'm trying to sleep," he ordered

"I saw myself at the bar tonight, Dal, and I was an old bum Buck was chasing out," I explained

"Good for you," he muttered

"Then it hit me. I don't have to be like that. I have a choice. So I've decided to give up drinking."

"We all know you won't go through with that," Dal yawned

"And why not?" I asked

"You're...you," he replied

"And I have hands, with thumbs." I pointed out

"You lost me," he sighed

"Hands, Dal, hands! Five fingers on each, one of them being a thumb, ten in all and they do so much," I paused "They separate us from the animals."

"Have you been drinking?" he asked

"One or two sips before I gave up drinking," I admitted

"Well, you're drunk, stupid or crazy because no one talks about their hands," he stated "Maybe a combination of the three."

"You ever wonder why we have hands?" I asked wondering about it myself

"To hit people with," he answered as if I was asking what one plus one was.

"What about turning keys and opening doors and all that stuff?" I asked

"Damn Pepsi! Go pester somebody else," he groaned but I wasn't listening

"...and they can let us hold switch blades and make a fist. There's gotta be at least 5 bones in there alone, and you can do hand stands and cart wheels and if I stand on the bed I can use them to touch the roof."

I jumped up on the bed and started bouncing. I hadn't done that in years.

"Piss off, Curtis!" Dal snapped knocking me off the bed and onto the floor

I laughed and he looked like he wanted to hurt me.

"Sorry to interrupt," Buck apologized from the door. He looked awful funny upside down. "Two kids are at the door looking for ya, Dallas."

"What?" Dal asked and I knew it was Ponyboy. My newfound good mood was gone as quickly as it had come.

"They said you'd come if I told you it was Pony and Johnny." Buck shrugged

What the hell where they doing here? Something inside me said I wasn't going to like the answer.

"I'll be back," Dal said shrugging off the covers and showing red marks on his ribs.

"I'll wait here," I said thinking he wasn't half as amusing as Buck was upside down

"I'll be at the bar," Buck said leaving and I was very aware Hank Williams was still playing

Dal shut the door behind him and I was alone. I looked up at the ceiling for a moment before getting up and sitting on the bed. I didn't have to wait long until Dally opened the door and ushered Pony and Johnny into the room. There was definitely something wrong and Dal gave me a serious look. I nodded to let him know I got the message. It was a good idea, considering he probably still thought I was excited about my hands.

Pony came and sat on the bed beside me. He was sopping wet and looked like he was freezing.

"Take off that shirt and dry off," Dally snapped, throwing a towel at him before stalking out of the room after something

Pony stripped off Soda's old sleeveless sweatshirt and huddled in the towel. I slid off the bed and knelt in front of him. He looked at me, frightened and tired. Something had happened and I wasn't going to be in the dark.

"What happened?" I asked trying not to set him off by being upset myself.

He looked over at Johnny who was lying on the bed and started off slowly. When he had finished I was shaking with anger inside, but on the outside I was calm, not for myself, but for Pony and Johnny. It was my style to rage about something like this, but they didn't need it after the night they'd had. I still couldn't believe Johnny had taken a life and that my baby brother had almost died, too.

"Here," I said stripping off my own shirt and handing it him "Put this on before you catch pneumonia or something."

It was a bit big on him but it was a decent shirt and it was warm from while I was wearing it. It smelled like Lily and our house. Pony put it on gratefully and I know he smelled it, too. I looked over at Johnny, who was still starring at the roof. I was going to say something but I wasn't sure what to say. Damn, where was Sodapop when you needed him? He always knew what to say. I finally thought of something to say.

"Thanks, Johnny."

He looked at me but nodded, knowing what I meant. He'd kept Ponyboy alive and for that I couldn't thank him enough. The Socs may have killed them both.

Dally came back in, barely a moment later, with one of Buck's shirts and a wad of cash in one hand and something that looked suspiciously like a gun.

"Buck only had fifty bucks on him. He's bet away most of his winnings already," he explained handing Johnny the money

"Dal, can I have a word with you?" I asked "Now?"

"Yeah," he answered handing the gun to Johnny "For Pete's sake, don't point that thing at me! It's loaded."

"Now, Dal," I ordered and went into an adjoining room, but not before I saw Johnny belt that gun.

"A gun, Dal?"

"They might need it where they're going." he shrugged

The weight of that hit me and I looked at Dal, who had to be joking. No way was my brother going to leave my sight with a gun and all the dead Soc's buddies hanging around.

"Go where, Dal?" I asked

"Where it's safe and don't look at me like that! Us greasers get it worse than anyone and if they get hauled in for murder we might not see them again."

"Where is safe?" I asked figuring hiding in Buck's basement wouldn't be healthy for either of them

"I not sure I want to tell you that," he stated and I waited for him to go on "I don't want you to have to lie to Soda when he asks you if you know where Pony and Johnny are. You lie to Darry all the time, but you've never been able to keep anything from Soda."

I was silent. It wasn't every day your best friend sent your kid brother and one of your buddies away with a gun because some Soc died. It was a lot to take in for one night and not knowing where Pony would be made it that much worse.

"Don't worry," Dally said "I gave 'em money for food and there's a pump for water and they won't be found."

"I can't help but worry. Pony and Johnny are too young to be in a mess like this and I just wish it was you and me instead of them," I confessed

"Me, too," Dally agreed

We stood for a moment thinking on that thought.

"You know, New York was the only place I thought I'd get messed up in a murder rap." Dally sighed

"Don't mention murder to Johnny," I ordered remembering how he had stared at the roof

"I won't. Wait here," he ordered

So, I waited for what seemed like hours until Dally opened the door again and I went back into the other room. Pony was wearing Buck's shirt over my own and Dally's coat. Johnny was looking apprehensive and stared at his shoes.

"They've got to go, if they want to make it," Dal said softly, not looking at me

If they were going to make it? That meant train, which meant they were leaving Tulsa. I almost wish they were going to stay in Buck's basement now.

We walked them down the stairs and shut off the light before opening the back door. We all stood in silence for a moment. Pony looked absolutely miserable and Johnny looked like he was going to be sick, but he was going to be brave, too.

"See ya, kid," Dally said ruffling Johnny's hair

"Thanks, Dal." He smiled a little

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," I said trying to grin at Johnny "You stick close to Johnny, Ponyboy." I didn't really trust myself to say anymore

Pony took a step closer to me and I brought him into a hug. He was cold against my bare chest, but I didn't care. We finally let go and they turned, disappearing into the night. I stood at the door, feeling very empty and close to tears. A gust of air hit us and I shivered, feeling the wetness on my chest from Pony's hair. I should have found him a hat.

"'Come on, Peps. We should get some sleep before fireworks over this start in the morning."

I took one last look in the direction they had taken and nodded

"Yeah."

The next morning we walked back to my place and I felt horrible thinking about Soda and Darry not knowing anything that happened to Ponyboy. At least I had seen him off; they had only seen him run out and would by now know what happened.

"They're fine, Peps," Dal said more for me than himself, but I'm sure it helped

"I know," I sighed, zipping up my jacket higher to keep the wind from hitting my bare chest

I didn't really know. In fact, I was worried about them. Dally had a different idea of safe than Soda or I or even Two-Bit had. I just wasn't sure of anything anymore, except that a police car was parked outside of our house and Dally and I had both stopped at the sight of it. Dally started cursing and I felt ten years older than I did a moment ago.

"Last night I showed up at Bucks," I started "Then we played poker and had a few drinks."

"You lost your last 10 bucks to me and picked a fight with one of the Shepard gang. He was too drunk to give ya a solid punch, though," Dal added

"I wasn't drunk, well, all the way drunk, though. I don't want to fake a hang over," I told him "And the guy I fought should be shorter than me."

"Act a little sore, like I made ya sleep on the floor all night," Dal advised

"You did make me sleep on the floor all night," I reminded "You should baby those ribs a little less."

"That should be good enough for the fuzz," Dal said, straightening up a bit

"And the gang," I added "We'll really have to act when they tell us about Pony and Johnny."

"Got a cancer stick?" he asked

"I don't smoke," I reminded

"Damn."

"Well, here goes nothing," I muttered opening the front gate

We went to the door and let it slam behind us, as usual. Soda and Darry where sitting on the couch when we came in. They looked like they hadn't slept all night and I put on my curious look for a moment. I looked over at two cops sitting on the other couch and I stiffened a bit. Dally did likewise and they stood.

"Morning, boys," one said casually

"Morning, Pripich, O'Toole," Dally greeted in a bitter tone

"How are the kids?" I asked

"Not bad. Laura is teething," O'Toole answered "And Bobby is getting tall."

"Now," Pripich said getting over the usual talk "A boy died last night by the name of Robert Sheldon."

"And you think we had something to do with it?" I asked

Remembering Bob Sheldon, I wasn't surprised he was dead. I always remember him being an arrogant jerk that was going to get the shit kicked out of him one day for the mouth on him. Well, that was one less Soc to worry about at school.

"Witnesses say it was your brother and a kid by the name of Cade," O'Toole told us "You two always have your hands in everything that goes on around here, so we're going to have to take you down town."

"What?" Darry demanded jumping up "Pepsi may cause trouble, but he's no murderer."

"We have no choice, Mr. Curtis," Pripich said sternly

I was happy Darry was siding with me for once, but it wasn't going to help now. I looked over at him and he met my eyes. He looked away and sat down. Our family was falling apart around him and I felt a connection between us for once.

"Well, should we do this with cuffs or no cuffs?" Pripich asked

"Hell, we got reps to keep. What do you think?" Dally asked

"Mind if I put on a shirt before we do all this?" I asked and they nodded

I grabbed one off a pile of laundry on the chair. They waited patiently while Soda gave me sad looks and Darry wouldn't look up from the floor.

"Well. Let's get this over with," I said slipping my jacket back on

They both took out their cuffs and I knew it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Well there you have it. 

The King: That was a lame ending

Tens: I'd like to see you do better

T.K: Good point

Tens: Ok on with the thank yous! These are in no specific order and we'll take turns answering them and thanks to TOS Jhonny boy has to be nice

T.K: It's The King to you! And I can still have fun

Tens: Care to start us off?

T.K.: Hell ya!

shyXshortieXbabe: Thanks babe. Glad to hear we're doing something right and that you like Lily. I need to get me a girl like her. Damn Pepsi's luck! Hope you liked the chapter.

jazzyumbrella: Thanks! I hope the chapter was interesting 'cause I always wondered what it would have been like this way too. Hope you enjoyed!

Ana: Hell, being under a rock is fun! Our kid brother is partial to his rock too. Glad you like the story and I tell Tens that all the time too. It doesn't get me very far, but hey! Thank you! Finally some one who uses good words! He is Kick ass! I like you! No fluffy bunnies in my life either. Lol! I know! Titus... I have to wonder about him/her/it. Stupid people amuse you too? Wow, small world! Well hope you liked the chapter. Tens was excited to post it so yeah. Hope you enjoyed Pepsi the Kick ass!

Keira: Hey! Thanks but I don't think I'm that cool. You honestly forgot? When did you think it was then? Meh. We all have those days. I am proud of what I said and I'm glad you agree. They made me laugh too and I figured before the bomb shell fell there had to be some humor. They're all for you if you enjoyed them and thanks for clearing up the block schedule. I was so lost before that. Well hope you liked the chapter and see Troy! It is the best movie, even if Jhon sat there and cheered when Brad Pitt died. He needs to move on.

Sheena: Boy, I really like you! I think it is too and now maybe people will listen to me! Hope you liked the chapter.

Berserker Nightwitch: Hey! Long time no see! I'm glad you like it and that you spent some time with your Gramma. Mine only lives half an hour away and I never see her, so good for you! No, I never cared for any of the girl friends. Slyvia and Sandy are cheating sluts and Evie is Sandy's friend so yeah. I have reasoning. Thanks! It took me a long time to write that part and make it feel so natural. If it was choppy I wouldn't have posted it. Good! I know you have a few pages done in you sequel but I can't wait all the same! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see more of your work soon!

Skye Reneguarde: You know, I wonder the same thing. I think Tens should tell me, as the beta reader, what's going to happen too! Ah well, hope you're satisfied.

Moni: Thank you! Hope you like the chapter!

Jenna: Well, I find the short ones better, but I have no attention span some days so meh! They do make a good little couple huh? You know it's a story when they turn out like that. Well hope you liked the chapter and that you keep it on your favorites.

CharlieC: Well, I'm very sorry to see you think that way, but this story is all about heart and feeling, too. It may not be perfect and it is far from being liked by everyone but it is meant to throw off everything. I wouldn't describe this as a retelling, more like 'what if'. I do agree S.E Hinton is wonderful author and her work is classic, but if you think I'm butchering it I can only say look at some of the other ones out there that take on absurd plots and compare them. If you still find nothing to like, don't read it.

T.K: If I had have answered that one...

Tens: The story would have probably been removed. You're up your highness.

T.K: I'm goin', I'm goin'.

all-american-tease: Thanks. Glad you liked it. What do you mean un-lazy? Lazy people rock and tests suck! Hope you enjoyed.

DaNNi BaBezZz: Thanks! I like Lily too and I figured they had to have something in common! I love horses and working with them as a job would be so awesome. They sure can crash a date! I wouldn't put up with it but I'm not him. In fact I wonder why he put up with it. Sad when you're the writer huh? I never really liked Evie or Sandy, so yeah. They are always going to be portrayed in that light when I write them. I hope you liked the chapter and got your answers!

Cici: You know, when you reviewers say it Tens blushes but when I say it she tells me I'm full of it. Meh. Thanks for the compliment I'm not mentioned, but I'll live. Glad you like Pepsi so much! He's kick ass along with that believable and realistic stuff. Hope this was worth the wait!

Moesh: I'm sorry but reviews from you make me laugh! Pepsi is and will forever be self centered and full of attitude. Well, doesn't everyone think they're better than someone else? It may not be a valid opinion but it still exists. You hit the nail on the head! He doesn't bother to figure these things out. He doesn't bother to think when he's mad and he doesn't bother to hang around when he's mad. I do agree with your views on Darry and if I was writing Pepsi differently, then maybe he might be the ideal character that you have described, but he has flaws. I like it that way. Thanks for reviewing. I needed a bit of humor today.

T.K.: That was well played

Tens: Of course it was, now get on with it.

T.K.: Since you asked so politely...

Rock: Just like you...only better: Only better my ass! You know, I don't go by The King for no reason! I bow to no one! That's right not even Alli! Glad to hear you're finally laying off the drugs! We were worried for a while! Oh yeah, it's always everyone else's' fault eh? I'm just giving you a hard time. Chapter four was your favorite huh? Well I don't have a favorite! Go me and being unobjective! Boy is life slow if I'm using big words. Boy we must have really kept you waiting huh? Well, hope you liked it. There were more possibilities, but this is what we, yes I had a say, decided on. Laugh while you can Rock...Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow and definitely not next Tuesday I will be the last one laughing!

EveningStardust: Well, I think you made a very valid argument, but I can honestly say it's just Pepsi. He's got that view, but everything is turned against him. He's just that type of character. I agree anyone but Darry would have had a nervous break down, but that's all part of the story. The anger and frustration needs to happen for the affect I'm looking for. Lol! If I had my way I'd slap him, too, but that's the thing about fictional characters! Hope you found something to like.

movielvr: I agree. Pepsi and chocolate cake with some cookies...Your house too? Damn it's a small world. Our house is haunted by a very pesky ghost. Turns of lights on me and leaves Tens be. Damn him. Wow. I haven't bothered to count, but wow. That is a lot. Lol! I'm naming my kids Jhon Jr. and Anee. I know, odd, but my ex-wife likes 'em fine and that's all that matters. We haven't even named the third one yet...Hope you enjoyed and hope your kid likes being named Pepsi-cola. That is a cool name.

sanesday: Thanks! I know what you mean about computers. They are unreliable as all get out. I'm glad you liked the way Lily and Peps were together. I figured he had to be softer around her or she'd dump his smart mouthed butt. I found it funny too! Humor is always a must or the story gets boring to me. Poor Pony is right! Well, hope you liked the chapter. Not as much humor, but I tried.

Ale was Here: Thanks babe. I'm typing as fast as I can. You and Tens would get along... Hope you liked the chapter.

Lisa: Well, he was supposed to over react. The original plan was much, much worse, so yeah, you would have hated it. Pepsi actually does analyze that at the bar and I hope that he'll keep on with the track he's found but he's a character that makes his own personality. He's a guy! They always have to be the center of attention. That's why The King likes doing reviews so much. Yeah, I do agree they push Darry to the edge and Pepsi could have been helpful but then he wouldn't have given up drinking and he wouldn't have re-evaluated all the things he did. Everything has a purpose. Hope you found something to like.

Julie: Glad you like it babe! You don't see many of them do you? Oh well, that makes this one all the more rare. Hope you liked the chapter.

Angelus'love: its reviews like that that make me feel guilty about disappearing for a week, but I plan to update more often, promise! Hope you liked the chapter and I didn't keep you waiting too long.

Two-BitGortez: So. You Spanish or what? Never met a Spaniard I didn't like. None of them can spell though...Hope you liked the chapter.

Catherine Ace: Thanks! I'm glad someone I seeing him develop as a person! I've been aiming for that, especially in this chapter. Exactly! If everyone was perfect half of us would have killed ourselves by now! Pepsi needs to be our self-centered guy! Ah, yes. I saw a lot of wit! So here's hoping you liked the chapter and have more witty things to say!

Goddess of Silent Tears: Gorgeous! Been too damn long to say the least! Blame it all on me. Any teach would know it was me anyways. Bet I get talked about in world conferences or some shit teachers do for fun. Lines? Well I do remember that one vaguely... I'm just fooling with you. It was a good line, if you like the funny stuff. You have chocolate and you ain't shared with me? Well I get the whole several hundred even a few thousand miles away, but still! I want chocolate now! Damn my short term attention span! Hope you liked the chapter and blah blah blah. I have to get chocolate now!

PixieDustPirate: Yeah? I thought you figured out Pepsi-cola behavior! Hahaha! You know, people are great! They say things that make me laugh. Of course I am! More like he's writing himself like that, but he's designed for that whole growth bit. You'll definitely have to read to find out though, for the journey is what brings us to the destination.

Anon: Thanks babe! I like it too and if it can go on forever it will! Me either, but that's what you read a story for huh? Well, not me but hey! Hope you liked the chapter!

Tasia: That was really sad! I had such a hard time writing it! Nah, it's not all Darry's fault and well, you know some of what's in store for Pony huh? Hope you liked the chapter and that it wasn't too sad.

Pravda: Ah, my old arch nemesis, next to Brad Pitt...Damn conceited...Line budging...Well enough about him. You know, he probably does get it, but making you mad is what he does best. Lay off Darry? That's like asking a fish to breath out of water! He's gonna piss Darry off until Tens tells me he ain't anymore so yeah. Hope you found something to like in the chapter, but if you didn't I'm ok with that.

Trish: Well, I guess you really don't like Pepsi huh? Well, Pepsi doesn't think and he's got his own reasons for being mad at Darry. Soda really didn't help with the ganging up. Pepsi pushed it and Pepsi should have been the one to get hit, but that would throw off the whole story and given Pepsi a reason to fight. Well, hope you found something to like. If not I can't help you.

Tens: That's all of 'em

T.K.: Really? I was getting into it! Didn't even curse at anyone yet.

Tens: You really need to curse at people, go find our brother.

T.K.: Which one?

Tens: I'm going to bed. You can ramble on endlessly for all I care art this time of night.

T.K.: Nah, I got no one to bug if you leave.

Tens: Well, that's all for tonight. Any comments at all are welcome, flames are accepted and e-mails read if they have some mark referring to Since Jhon decided to join clubs we get some very odd e-mail.

T.K.: Blame it all on me!

Tens: Always

See ya in the funny papers!

Tens& The King


	7. The Empty Act

A/N: This was written just before a great party. People were all over the place! It did mean this chapter was rushed, however. And Pepsi may seem a bit out of character but he's putting on a big act so he should be, and if you think he is, than I've done my job!

Disclaimer: I own the character of Pepsi-cola, Hinton owns the name as well as the Outsiders.

On with the show...

/Pepsi's POV/

"How many times do you figure we've been hauled in?" I asked

"How the hell should I know? I'm not your damn tally book," Dally snapped

I sighed. Dallas Winston could take anything the law could throw at him, except handcuffs. In the cooler he could thrash around with two fists to back him up, but cuffs made him helpless. He didn't like that. I would even say he feared that, if I could get away with it. It wasn't my favorite thing, either, but I didn't get snappy and angry with the only person in the room I actually knew. I never thought about it, but this was probably the one thing in this world Dallas Winston feared. You sure thought of weird things when you couldn't do handstands.

"They're sure taking their own damn sweet time," Dally snarled straining at the cuffs

"Yep," I agreed not really paying attention to him

I was thinking. I don't often just sit and contemplate things, but I was having one of my better ideas. Three months ago I pulled a bull by the name of Brutus. He was an ornery beast that had no liking for any man, so I didn't take it personally when he threw me. I hit the ground on one shoulder and scrambled out of there before he could stomp on me, but my right arm was completely useless. The doc said I'd dislo-something or other to it. Since then it's been more flexible than ever. I tested the cuffs and my arm length. It just might work.

"What are you doing?" Dally asked

"Getting out of these cuffs," I answered

"And how do you plan to do that?" he asked

"Like this," I said bringing my legs through the loop my arms made.

Dally shook his head and I grinned. I much preferred my arms in front of me than behind.

"Ok, genius. You got them in front of you. Now how are you going to get them off?" he asked

I went into my pocket and pulled out a little key. In a moment I had my hands free and Dally was grinning at me

"Pripich or O'Toole?" he asked

"Pripich. He got close enough for me to smell his breath at one point, so it wasn't hard." I was proud I had pick pocketed him

"Well, get these off me!" he ordered

"Yes sir." I smiled

I unlocked his cuffs and he rubbed at his chafed wrists. He had really strained at them.

"Why didn't you tell me you could do that?" he asked

"I didn't know I could," I said honestly, "I thought it was worth a try."

"You dumb shit," Dally laughed

"I love you, too, buddy," I answered sarcastically

"Hey!" Pripich yelled storming over to where we sat

"Busted," I sighed and Dally put on the look of boredom he reserved for Pripich.

"Alright! What's going on?" he snapped

"Just enjoying the scenery," I answered

"Yeah, well, you can enjoy it in the interrogation room," he said motioning me ahead.

"Good Luck," Dally muttered

"This should be interesting." I smirked

What was so special about white rooms? All the questioning rooms in this place were painted white with concrete floors and a mirror on the wall. I think it was all supposed to make people nervous, so they cracked faster and the government had to pay the fuzz less, but I could be wrong. White could have just been the cheapest color for paint.

"Alright, Curtis. Where is your brother?" Pripich asked from the other side of the table.

"If I knew, I'd tell ya, honest, but I don't know a thing," I answered stretching my arms; thankful I had those cuffs off.

"I think you do know. I think you are one of the last people to see him," he stated

"You'd be really bad at clue."

"Where were you between the hours of midnight and six o'clock?" Pripich snapped

"Here and there." I shrugged

"Where you home when your brother took off?"

"You know I was, so stop with the backwards questions," I answered standing up

"When was...what are you doing?" Pripich asked tiredly

"Handstand, very relaxing," I answered still thinking Buck was the most amusing upside down

"Stand up straight, Man!" he ordered

I grinned and flipped back to my feet. Pripich looked frustrated. Every time we get hauled in he takes Dallas and O'Toole questions me. I think he liked that system better. He was no fun, just an old grouch.

"Now, when was the last time you saw Ponyboy?" he pressed

"I don't own a watch," I replied shrugging

"When was the last time you saw the Cade boy?" he asked

"On Friday before dinner, I think. He took off right before dinner. He didn't want to eat my casserole," I explained

"Did you see him last night?" he asked

"No," I answered truthfully. I'd seen him this morning, if you wanted to get technical

"Where were you last night?" he just had so many questions it was almost funny, almost.

"Boy, you need some color in here," I muttered, thinking it was out of the blue even for me

"Answer the question!" Damn, was he hard to side track

"Buck's."

"Why Buck's?" he asked

"He has a spare room or two." I shrugged and sat on the floor

"What did you do there?" he asked

I stood, never being able to sit still for too long, and went over to the mirror. My hair was a mess, so I tried to make it more presentable, but without a comb I was useless.

"What did you do there?" he asked, very impatiently

"The usual."

"What would the usual mean?" he asked with a strained smile

"Don't ever do that again and we may just make it out of this," I ordered and he stopped smiling

"Answer the question, Curtis."

"Poker. Lost my last ten bucks to Dallas before I crashed on the floor."

"What then?"

"What usually happens when you fall asleep on the floor," I stated bluntly

"Curtis!" he snapped

"I believe I have the right to remain silent." I nodded slightly at the glass before I turned and took a seat

"You know, Dallas is in the next room telling us everything." Pripich tried to bait me

"Only if you drugged him and, if you did, I'll bet he beats your head in before he snaps out of it."

"Just tell me where they are, Curtis!" he was really loosing his patience

I looked around the room, finally deciding to study the stained roof, and ignored him to press his patience even further.

"Curtis!" he yelled

"What?" I asked leaning back in my chair

"I'm going to be Frank with you," he stated

"Frank? I thought your name was Rick. I like the sound of Frank Pripich better," I told him

Pripich's eye twitched and he let out a huff of frustrated air. I knew he wanted to hit me and, if there weren't people behind the glass, he would. I'm not supposed to know those people are there, so I never gave any sign I knew, except I was more of a jerk than I would have been in the main offices. It was all part of a day at the good old Tulsa Police Department

"So, if you're Frank, I'll be Peter. Peter Cottontail!" I smirked, remembering reading that story to Ponyboy when he was little

"Where are they?" he yelled

"Where are who?" I asked, trying to look mildly surprised

"You -You know who!" he stammered on the edge of some kind of nervous break down

"You know who, who?" I asked, purposely adding to his frustration

"I'll ask you one last time. Where are Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny Cade?" he asked as calmly as he could

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I stated in a bored tone

"Where is your brother!" he yelled

"Soda should be at work and so should -" I started

"Your younger brother!" he yelled

"Soda should -" I repeated

"You are really pushing my patience!" he yelled again

"You should invest in some breath mints before you kill someone," I advised, knowing it was the final straw

"Enough! You are going to tell me what I want to know!" he said as if I had no choice "Or else."

He wasn't half as smart as Darry. He would have quit or grounded me by now. And I was done with Pripich. He was no longer any fun; in fact, he was getting on my nerves.

"Or else what?" I asked dangerously. No one pushed me like this, no one.

Pripich was seething and wrung out his hands before kicking his chair across the room and slamming the door behind him. I was alone, yet again. I waited for a couple minutes just staring at the roof and rocking my chair back and forth on its back legs before O'Toole opened the door and I stood, expecting him.

"I don't know how you did it, but you sure managed to piss off Pripich," he pointed out

"He's no fun. Cracked too easily and let himself get mad." I shrugged

"Sit down, Son," O'Toole directed picking up the over turned chair and seating himself "Do you have any idea how much trouble you brother is in?"

"Enough if you guys are in on it," I said sitting

"We have four witnesses saying Cade murdered Robert Sheldon. That makes you brother an accomplice to murder," O'Toole explained "The fact that they're missing is proof that they're guilty and that's all we have to go on. The longer they're gone, the more time the side of the story we have has to grow and become known. The fact they're greasers will make it even worse. The best chance they have is to turn themselves in and get the other side known. The sooner, the better."

I was silent. That was the first time I ever heard a cop use the word 'greaser'. Things were changing, for better or worse I couldn't tell, but they were changing.

"If they turn themselves in, it could be for their benefit," O'Toole added

"I don't know that," I replied, now wondering if he was right

"Yes, you do," he answered looking me in the eye "Where are they hiding?"

"I honestly don't know and if I did I would do everything to help my kid brother," I said flat out

"I believe you."

We sat in a moment of silence before he looked at his watch and I was very aware I had no idea what time it was. There was one measly window in here that told me it was still daylight, but the exact time was beyond me.

"Well, come on," O'Toole said taking out his cuffs "I have to type up my report and the sooner I do that, the sooner you can leave."

"Yeah," I answered knowing all about what went on.

It was nearly 2 in the after noon when we were released. Now, I would have normally have just gone home and slept for a while, but I let Dallas talk me into going down to the Dingo with him. Shepard and his gang were there. Several of them came up and shook my hand because my Kid brother was involved in the murder of a Soc. Those made me regret giving up the booze.

"...While I was down there I might have let it slip that they were headed for Texas...Two-Bit, where are you going?" Dallas asked after explaining our jail stay

"To Texas, to look for Pony and Johnny," Two-Bit answered heading North. That was really going to get him to Texas fast...

"What? Are you stupid or somethin'? They aren't in Texas. I just told the fuzz they were," Dallas explained

"Oh." Two-Bit was grinning "Then I would have gone to Texas for nothing."

"Nope. Texas is that way," I said pointing in the right direction

Two-Bit broke down in laughter. Even when he couldn't keep us laughing at ourselves, he could keep us laughing at him, but I wasn't in a laughing mood. I rarely was anymore.

"Hey, I'm gonna head home. If either of you need a place to stay, you know the door is unlocked," I reminded them, turning towards home

"Yeah," Dallas replied lighting up

"See ya, Pepsi!" Two-Bit yelled taking a beer from his jacket

It was a quick walk home from the Dingo and I spent it thinking on Two-Bit asking directions to Texas when he got to Canada. He was a naturally funny guy, but sometimes I wondered if the booze was affecting his brain. Wouldn't surprise anyone if it was.

I went in the house and found the hall light still on. I guess that means Darry went to work after all. His second job let him off around midnight and it was only eleven now. I went into my room and turned on a light. It was the same old room I always slept in, but it was empty some how. Nothing was missing and it was the usual mess, but I couldn't place what was gone. Then it hit me. It was Ponyboy.

Any comments at all are welcome and flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!

Tens


	8. Darry Sees All

Hey everybody! Well I thought I would give you all a heads up that this chapter is from Darry's view. I know different eh? Well be sure to tell me what you think. I actually do use this stuff!

Disclaimer: The usual

This takes place about an hour after Pepsi comes home from the Dingo last chapter.

/Darry's POV/

The one thing I liked about working my second job was it brought me home late enough to really appreciate the stillness of Tulsa at night. It gave me a different view of the city and I liked it. The ribbon and places like the Dingo would still be in full swing, but the route I took was quiet. It always gave me a chance to think. Tonight, I thought about Ponyboy.

I couldn't get last night out of my head. I had hit my baby brother. That was the one thing I swore I would never do, but in the heat of the moment, I had left that promise behind. Since then I felt guilty, so guilty it was eating me up inside. I don't think I could have felt worse if Pepsi had hit me. Now look at the mess one hit had caused. It was all my fault and I would never forget it.

I'd had a string of bad luck and it was getting steadily worse. Since my parents died I gave up on college to work two jobs, making good on both, and to take care of my three brothers and for what? One of them was a drop out; one was missing and one was a delinquent, getting hauled in whenever there was trouble. I was tired. Tired of trying, tired of worrying and tired of failing. I'd failed and I felt horrible because of it. Not to myself, but to my parents. I'd let them down. My family was falling down around me and there was nothing I could do about it.

I pulled over in front of our house and I wondered if I would still be calling it home if Mom and Dad were still alive. I'm not one to wonder with "what ifs" but I couldn't help it. Would any of this be happening if I weren't in charge? I knew it wouldn't and I don't think it made me feel any better.

The hall light was on when I went in. That meant either Pepsi wasn't home yet or Soda was keeping the light on. Pepsi didn't take to lights. He was a weird kid, even before Mom and Dad died. That night had changed him completely and it was my fault, too. My first hour of being in charge and I'd made my biggest mistake.

I remember the day they died clearly. I had spent the afternoon playing football with a few of my high school friends. They were enjoying one last summer at home before going off to college on their parents' bucks. I was going to have to work myself through, but it didn't bother me half as much as it should have. I liked hard work and I wanted to go to college.

It was nearly six when I decided to head home. I was expecting Mom to have dinner made and whoever was staying for dinner to be complaining because I was late. Our friends liked food as much as we did, but if we were late, they saw no need to wait. I was expecting the normal and what I found was far from it. A police car was pulled up in front of our house and my first thought was that Dally was in trouble again. Nothing could have prepared me for the real news.

They'd already told Soda and Pony by the time I came in. They were both upset, crying in front of the fuzz, even though that was something a greaser never did. That was my first clue that something more than Dally in trouble was wrong. I instantly wondered where my parents where and where Pepsi was. When the officers stood I felt myself go cold.

I was more shocked by the news then I dared to let on. Pony and Soda needed me right then and if I broke down...I was so lost. Something was ripped out of me that night and I never got whatever it was back.

I talked with the cops and tried to comfort my brothers at the same time. Juggling both was driving me mad, but I couldn't exactly tell the fuzz to scram. They told me I had to go down and identify the bodies and the sooner the better. They suggested within the hour and I nearly lost it there. My parents had just died, my kid brothers were grieving and Pepsi was god only knew where. I couldn't just up and leave. I was the oldest, the burden was mine.

I finally agreed to follow them to the morgue, not in the least bit happy about leaving Soda and Ponyboy, but it had to be me. I was appalled at the thought, but better me then them. It would only be for half an hour. With any luck I could beat Pepsi home and tell him myself. He didn't handle things like this well. No normal person would, but he was worse. We couldn't have pets growing up on the budget we had, but Pepsi always managed to find some poor thing to bring home and feed so he and Soda had something to do. When that poor animal left or died, it was like Pepsi's world was broken and falling apart and he grieved even after a new animal came along. I couldn't imagine the pain our parent's death would have.

The morgue turned out to be in the hospital. I would have never guessed that people who were dead were with people who still had a chance. It wasn't a pleasant thought.

We went in through the front doors and I ran right into Pepsi on my way out. He had blood on his shirt and a tired look. I stopped and asked him if he was ok, even if the fuzz where waiting on me. He'd been helping a buddy who got hit over the head with a pop bottle get to the hospital. That was the kind of guy he was. I wonder if he would have done the same thing now. Well, he saw the cops and got curious. I should have explained right then instead of telling him to wait in the truck, but I wasn't thinking straight. That was my biggest mistake. I should have explained right there.

The morgue was in the basement of the hospital. I followed the fuzz who seemed to know where they were going all too well. There was this creepy guy with no hair waiting for us. My first thought was that he wasn't going to touch my parents, but there was nothing I could do about it. He pulled out two long tables with sheets covering the bodies on them. I could hardly think of them as my parents. They were just bodies under sheets. Then the sheets were lifted.

I was nearly sick. You could tell someone had cleaned the blood off of them. Mom looked anything, but peaceful, and Dad's eyes were still open. They weren't warm anymore, only dead and dark against his sheet white skin. I don't know how long he was there, but Pepsi was suddenly at my side, as white as our parents. Before I could explain he bolted off. I told the cops what they wanted to know and the morgue guy put the bodies away.

I was more than ready to leave by that point. The whole experience took whatever was left in me. I was tired and I wanted to cry, but not until I was alone. I got back to the truck and found Pepsi already inside; starring at the dash like it would eventually tell him something profound. I hopped in and he didn't look at me. We just sat there for a minute, neither knowing what to say.

"Why?" Pepsi finally asked looking like a wounded animal

"There is no why when these things happen. They just do," I answered remembering someone saying that to me once.

"I didn't want them to die," he whispered

Earlier that day he'd fought with Mom and Dad and said he didn't care if they died. He was mad and I know neither of them took it seriously.

"I know you didn't, kiddo," I sighed "They knew it, too."

He was silent. No tears and no explanations. I don't think he wanted to know more than he did. That's how the next few days went. He didn't speak a word to any of us or get a wink of sleep. He just wasn't all there. I saw both Soda and Pony cry and cried myself, but I don't think Pepsi ever did. I wish he had. He didn't make a noise until the funeral. While every one was solemn and respectful he just sat there and laughed. I thought he was going crazy. He probably was. I asked Two-Bit to take him home before too many people got upset about his laughing. You just don't laugh at funerals. Pepsi didn't even argue. I doubt he knows where Mom and Dad are even buried. When we got home, he was sitting on the couch, still in his suit, just looking at the ceiling while Two-Bit snored on the floor. He stayed like that all night, until Pony had his first nightmare. It snapped him out of it and he became something completely different than what he was before. The rest is history.

I headed towards my bedroom when I heard voices. Soda was standing in the door way to Pepsi and Pony's room.

"...That's where Ponyboy slept," Soda said in a quiet voice

"Yeah, that's where Ponyboy sleeps," Pepsi answered indifferently

Soda nodded and they were quiet for a moment.

"You can sleep there, if you want," Pepsi offered in the same tone

Soda nodded again and went into the room. I got closer to the door to see what would happen. They'd always gotten along, but Pepsi could change moods faster than a traffic light and Soda didn't need that.

Soda was laying on Ponyboy's side of bed, tears streaming down his face. My heart ached for him and Pony and for all of us. I was about to go in there when Pepsi started humming. It was an old tune I don't even know the name of, but Mom used to sing it to us when we were little and afraid of the monsters in the dark. Soda started to openly ball while Pepsi kept humming and reading a magazine I was sure he lifted. He slowly added words to the song and Soda calmed down a bit. A few minutes later Pepsi was still singing even though Soda was most definitely asleep.

I didn't know he had it in him. The Pepsi I knew would never make those gestures, but maybe, I didn't know him as well as I thought. Maybe Pepsi was changing. I went to bed then. I was dead tired and I had Mom's lullaby in my ears.

* * *

Ok folks. I know that was different, but it was a matter of I wanted to liven things up and try something new. It was an interesting write to say the least. 

Any thoughts at all are welcome, flames are accepted, but only if they're nasty and well written.

Until next time!

See ya in the funny papers!

Tens


	9. Monday part 1

A/N: This is such a damn long chapter that it is being posted in two parts.

Disclaimer: The usual

/Pepsi's POV/

I woke up the next morning with Darry shaking my shoulder. That was odd; he usually just pounded on the door for a few minutes. Maybe he was in a hurry or something. It was too early to figure him out. I rolled onto the floor with a thump and sat there dazed for a moment. I really wasn't awake yet. Soda got up and tripped over all the clothes on the floor on his way to the door. I watched him go as I shook the sleep out of my head. It wasn't my day and I could feel it already.

I finally managed to make it to the kitchen to find Darry cooking breakfast. He threw me a little grin out of the blue and I frowned. What's got in to him? I went to the fridge and saw no chocolate cake. This was really not my day. Darry put a couple of plates on the table and I got the hint pretty fast. I sat there and looked at my eggs for a minute. I wanted cake even more now.

Soda came in a minute later and went straight to the fridge. He grabbed the grape jelly and the salsa then sat down beside me. I thanked him and piled half the jar of salsa on my eggs. I figured if I was gonna eat eggs, I was gonna do it right. Darry raised an eyebrow at my breakfast, but he was one to talk; drinking coffee. We all ate in silence, not having anything to say to each other. What was there to say?

Darry was the first to finish and he dumped his dishes in the sink with a meaningful look at the two of us. We knew it was our turn to do the dishes. He didn't have to give us that look, well maybe he did. I wasn't planning on getting up. Soda picked up a dishtowel and waited for me to get washing. It was stupid that he always got to dry, but I was good at washing.

We were nearly done when Soda just started laughing for no reason.

"Anything you want to share?" I asked

"Nope. Just felt like laughing." Soda grinned

I shook my head and splashed water at him. He splashed some back and before we knew it we were in a full out water fight in the kitchen.

"Well, someone's pumped for school," Two-Bit laughed at us

Soda and I grinned before splashing water at Two-Bit.

"Hey!" he laughed, "I got an image to maintain, unlike you two."

I looked over at Soda, who was drenched with soapy water, and I knew I was no dryer. Soda had gone to so much trouble to dress too... He seemed to be on the same thought as I was 'cause he started laughing when he saw his clothes.

"Come on, Pepsi." Two-Bit threw a towel at me "We got teachers to turn gray."

"Yeah," I replied pulling on a shirt from the laundry pile

"See ya, Peps!" Soda laughed

"See ya, Soda!" I answered almost crashing into Steve on my rush out the door.

Maybe the day was turning around, but it wouldn't last for long. School has that affect on people

I went to my last period before lunch feeling absolutely miserable. Every Grease I ran into shook my hand, on Pony's behalf, and every Soc gave me dirty looks and tried to start fights. I wasn't happy with either. To top it off, my history teacher acted like I might knife her, if she turned her back on me or came within three rows of my desk. Today was only getting worse and I wondered if things would be like this every day. I sure as hell hoped not.

"Mr. Curtis!"

"What?" I replied thinkingthe math lady'svoice only gets more nasal everyday

"On time today are we?" She was smiling like I was giving up being rebellious.

"Yeah," I said mentally flipping her off

The two Socs closest to me started to talk and point at the mention of my name. I threw them a glare and they talked even more, just like Soc girls always do. Damn it was annoying. I decided the best thing I could do was put my head down on my desk and wait for the day to be over.

"Don't let those Soc's get to you, buddy," Two-Bit said seeing them as well as I did "Pony and Johnny did what they had to. We should be proud."

"Yeah," I answered putting my head back on my desk

The Socs were only the half of it. The fact I should be proud was the other.

I let the period slip by and was more than glad to get to my locker. I stashed all my books away and slammed it closed. I'd had enough for one day.

"I'm going home," I announced to Two-Bit and Steve

"You don't want to go get lunch?" Two-Bit said thinking that odd because he thought with his stomach.

"Nope."

"You're quitting, man." Steve shook his head "I thought you'd be the last to crack."

"Yeah, well, I ain't cracking. I'm just leaving before I beat someone's head in," I explained

"You can tell yourself that," he sighed, not being anything like a good buddy

"Thanks, man," I answered really not liking Steve and not really wanting to argue with him either.

I knew Darry wouldn't be impressed, but what choice did I have? Stick it out until some Soc had his head beat in and I was suspended? Not my idea of the best way to get in trouble. I'd rather have Darry yell at me for drag racing or something I could laugh with the guys about later. That was my kind of trouble.

I can't say I wasn't tempted to get suspended on my way out of the building. Socs were bad before, but they were worse now and the teachers didn't even care to stop them. I was even shoved and cussed at. Damn, what I wouldn'tgive for a drink.

The Socs must have taken Sheldon's death as the excuse to really pick up this Soc vs. Grease thing. It was now every body's war, but for the first time, I was on the front lines. I would have rather just been some Grease getting in on beating up Socs than everyone of them knowing me.

I was thinking on this while I walked. I wondered how things would be for Pony when he came home. I was still kicking myself for letting Dally talk me into letting him go. I shouldn't have been calm. I should have kicked and screamed anything but just standing there. If only you could turn back time, like in those books Pony tells me about.

I was nearly home when something hit me in the back of the head. I turned to see five Socs standing a few feet away. I was seething, to say the least, mostly because I was stupid enough to think and not pay attention to things. I let my guard down, now I was gonna pay for it. I knew when not to push the odds, but it looked like I don't have a choice, again. Three to one, maybe, but never five to one. Never.

I turned and started on my way home again. I knew it wouldn't do any good, but maybe if I was closer to home, I'd even the odds by running into Dally or Shepard. Damn, I was thinking like a coward.

"Hey!" one yelled "You running, Curtis?"

"Yeah," another yelled "Bob Sheldon was a friend of ours."

"We don't take kindly to a Greasy Curtis killing him," yet another one yelled

"So, we'll kill us a Greasy Curtis," the first finished

Kill me? They didn't know who they were dealing with. I've ridden tougher bulls than the whole group was.

"Maybe we should teach him the lesson Bob started on his kid brother with," one snickered

They sped up their pace and I kept mine. They wouldn't get the satisfaction of me running from them.

"How would you like a bath and a good working over, Grease?" one hissed at me

I stopped then. Pony had used the exact same words when he told me what happened.

"You were there," I snapped shaking with anger for a moment.

"Yeah, I was there." One grinned "So was Dan."

These two had tried to kill my baby brother. I wanted them dead. I wanted to kill them myself, with my bare hands.

"You just gonna stand there, Grease?" one asked looking overconfident

"No," I answered folding my arms and glaring at the leader

There was no way I was going to avoid this and I'm not sure I wanted to. They started to circle then, like a pack of vultures. That's what all Socs were; rich vultures no one could stop. Well, I wasn't dead yet, and I was going to take a few of them with me before I was done with them. They closed in even tighter. They didn't have to worry; I wasn't going to run.

Dan grinned and took the first shot at me. I ducked under it and threw him one to remember. Now, if this had been a fair fight, I'd have taken them on one at a time. Socs don't fight fair. I'd barely punched Dan when another one of them caught me in the ribs and one hit me on the side of the head. I took in a short breath of air hit one after another, but for my every shot, two were thrown back at me.

I was managing to miss most of the ones aimed for my head, but I could tell my ribs were going to be bothering me for a couple days. Suddenly, one came out of nowhere and caught me on the temple. I hit the ground hard. I shook the stars out of my head while they just stood there and watched. I looked up from my back at five smiling, if bloody, faces. A pack of vultures was perfect. I spit at them and waited for them to come at me.

I heard a yell and the Socs looked surprised. Next thing I knew I was almost trampled by Two-Bit. He had a broken pop bottle and was swinging it at the Socs. They backed up a bit and I noticed the fence was to the back of us now. Two-Bit was swearing at them and jabbing that pop bottle at them to get the point across. The Socs didn't seem to know what to do, but every time a Soc tried to close in Two-Bit would jab that pop bottle at them and they'd back up a bit more. They really got the point then.

"Back up, you Sons of Bitches," Two-Bit yelled again

"He's ours, Grease," a Soc yelled

"You bastards have caused enough trouble. Scram!" Two-Bit yelled

"An eye for an eye!" one said in far from happy voice

"You'd better back off!" Two-Bit threatened "I ain't afraid to use this!"

"Great," I muttered patting Two-Bit's calf. I was glad he wasn't bluffing because things looked sorry for me, if he was.

"You just stay down there, Pepsi. I'll handle these assholes," Two-Bit ordered not looking down at me

"My hero."

Wondered where Two-Bit had come from and where he'd got that pop bottle

Suddenly, there was more yelling and the pounding of feet on the pavement. The Socs scattered and I could see rocks following them. Two-Bit threw his pop bottle after them, still cursing. I thought he was going to take off after them, so I grabbed a hold of his leg, not wanting to be left here on my own. I hated this. Maybe Steve was right. Maybe I was cracking.

"Pepsi-cola." Darry looked half-worried and half-relieved as he knelt down on the pavement

"Why are you out of work?" I asked thoroughly confused. How the hell did he get here so fast?

"I got the afternoon and thought I'd come home and take the truck into the DX then I ran into Dally and now you two on my walk home," Darry sighed

He looked into my eyes and then out of nowhere jabbed me in the side. Damn, did that hurt! I let go of Two-Bit so I could cover my ribs.

"Damn, Darry," I cursed feeling my ribs throb with every breath I took now

"You might have cracked a few ribs, but you'll be fine," Darry said looking fully relieved

I might have cracked a few ribs? Damn, he says dumb things. I know he saw those Socs running away and they weren't just standing there while I beat up my own ribs. I was about to tell him this, but I found it easier not to talk. I didn't have anything nice to say anyway

"Are you ok, Two-Bit?" Darry asked him

"Yeah," he answered looking angry, but it was fading

"You're pretty good with a pop bottle, man," Dally said complimenting Two-Bit

"Lucky for me," I commented, meaning it, but wishing I hadn't said it from the pain in my ribs

"Why aren't you at school?" Darry asked in his parental tone

"'Cause if one more Soc cussed me out because of all this or one more Greaser shook my hand because my brother's involved in all this--" I started to explain but stopped about there. I wasn't about to explain it all until I had a couple of aspirins in me.

Darry nodded which surprised me. I hadn't expected him to understand.

"So, you drug Two-Bit home with you?" Darry asked

"Nah. Pepsi took off and I heard some Socs talking about how some other Socs were going to get revenge on Pepsi and I couldn't just do nothing." Two-Bit grinned at me "No matter how hard headed he may be, Pepsi-cola is my buddy."

"Good for you, man," Dally said lighting up

Darry was starring at me again. Damn, that was annoying.

"Come on, little buddy," he said offering me his hand "Let's get you home."

I took it this time

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen. Part one of this damn long chapter is done. Any comments at all are welcome, flames are accepted and so forth.

See ya in the funny papers!

Tens


	10. Monday part 2

This chapter was originally the second half of the last chapter, but they got split for convenience sake.

Disclaimer: The usual

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

/Pepsi's POV/

I don't think I was ever happier to be home. I immediately went to the medicine cabinet and popped a couple of aspirins and noticed the bottle was awful light from what it had been last week. I wondered if Darry was pulling muscles that he wasn't telling us about. It wasn't like Darry, but who else could eat half a bottle of Aspirin in less than a week without overdosing?

"Darry?" I called as loud as I dared

"What?" he asked coming over to the bathroom looking worried

"You been pulling more muscles than usual?" I asked

"No. Why?" he asked confused

"Just wondering why we were going through Aspirin so fast." I shrugged

"With the people who are coming and going all the time, I'm surprised we don't run out of it faster than we do," Darry sighed

"Yeah, but they don't go through our medicine cabinet," I commented putting the lid back on the bottle "Where'd the tape get to?"

"You'd better not tape those ribs," Darry said meaning it

"You know as well as I do it helps," I argued. The tape was more like a medical bandaging, but tape it was called and tape it would go by

"Yeah, but there's a new study that says it could increase chances of getting pneumonia and that's the last thing we need," Darry explained

"I ain't gonna get it again," I sighed, "Especially in this heat."

"It's getting so water freezes at night," Darry pointed out letting me know it was far from warm all the time

"I don't plan on being out," I replied knowing that was partly true depending on my mood

Darry seemed to be on the same thought as I was because he gave me a knowing look.

"Please, Darry?" I asked never using that word, but pain was pain and if I could breathe easier I was going to use it.

"This is against my better judgment," he sighed knowing I was going to tare the house apart for it if pleading didn't work "But, if I do, you have to promise me you'll take it easy."

"Yeah, sure," I answered, willing to agree with him no matter what he asked

He disappeared and came back with a roll of medical tape a minute later. He had stuff hidden all over the place, but damned if I could find what I wanted when I wanted it. I'll bet he has a map of it all hidden somewhere.

"You want help or do you want to do it yourself?" Darry asked

"You mean do I want it done right the first time or am I gonna make you do it later after my attempt fails?" I corrected

"Yeah," Darry sighed not wanting to argue with me but I don't think he liked my way of thinking much. It was too blunt

"Ok. Let's do it your way," I replied knowing this was going to hurt but I was going to be much happier for it

I was really surprised. I had expected Darry to find my tattoo, but he just stayed to the front of me and let me squeeze his shoulder while he pulled the tape tight around my ribs. I can tell you that killed, but I was able to walk straight after wards.

I went into the living room where the TV was actually off for once and Dally and Two-Bit were sitting quietly over a pad of paper.

"What are you two up to?" I asked lying down on the couch

"Two-Bit has this theory he can narrow my death date down to an exact day," Dally explained as if he didn't believe a word of it

"It's true," Two-Bit said defensively "This chick did it for me a couple nights ago. It's freaky."

"I'll believe it if I see it," Dally said impatiently

I smiled. Two-Bit was probably drunk at the time and it would be funny if he was even close. I watched as he added things and looked thoroughly interested. Dally looked bored. He figured this would be a laugh and I agreed with him.

"Ok!" Two-Bit was beaming "Dally will die on Tuesday May 31 2067."

Two-Bit's face fell as he read the last part and Dally burst out laughing. I started to as well, but I stopped when my ribs told me to.

"I'd be 119." Dally actually did the math

"Longevity?" Two-Bit suggested

"Not that long," Dally said laughing even harder

"Oh wait, I know what I did wrong." Two-Bit got all excited again "Dally will die--"

"You know, that thing is a piece of crap," Dally laughed "But it sure does give you something to laugh about. You should let Two-Bit do yours, Peps."

"I should, but I think I'd like to live without ever considering one day my death day," I answered

"You think I'm actually going to live to be 119?" Dally was just grinning now "So, I ain't going to listen and worry about it."

"Fine." I gave in "When will I die?"

Two-Bit seemed to light up again, like some death happy kid and began scribbling things on the pad of paper.

"Ok. Pepsi will Die June 24, 2026," Two-Bit said proudly

"You honestly think I'll live to be..." I trailed of trying to figure out how old I was gonna be

"76," Darry yelled from the kitchen

"Thanks, Darry," I muttered "You honestly think I will live to be 76?"

"Stranger things have happened," Darry commented joining us

"I think Dally's right." Two-Bit shrugged and tossed the pad into the garbage can "I ain't never gonna die, so I plan to live every day!"

"You do that," Dally smiled leaning against the couch

"I am going to the store and since the truck is at the DX I may be longer than I usually am," Darry told us shoving his wallet in his pants pocket

"Have fun." I waved

"While I am gone, I don't want you to leave this house," he ordered looking me in the eye

"Yeah. I'll be here." I meant it. This couch was my best friend right now

"Well, in that case," Two-Bit grinned turning on the TV

I shook my head and heard the door close. Darry must have really thought highly of me not to ask Dally or Two-Bit to make sure I stayed. Either that or he didn't think I was under enough Aspirin to go anywhere. I think he was right if he picked the second one. I settled back to watch some TV. This definitely beat school.

The phone rang about 15 minutes later. Two-Bit and Dally made no move to answer it and I wasn't about to get up either.

"Two-Bit," I snapped

"What?" he asked innocently

"Get the phone," I ordered

"Why doesn't Dally?" Two-Bit asked being lazy

"Because I'd rather watch you get it." Dally glared

"Fine." He gave in, crawling over to where the phone was "It's for you, Peps," he informed us, crawling back to his original spot

"Who the hell would be calling me?" I groaned at the thought of getting up

"I don't know." Two- Bit shrugged

"Well, you answered it," I pointed out, struggling up to my feet. I was definitely going to pop a couple more Aspirins

"Hello?" I snapped not amused with getting up

"Pepsi!" It was Soda

"Why didn't you tell me it was Soda?" I asked glaring at Two-Bit

"Hi Sodapop!" he called loud enough for someone on the other end to hear

"Doofus," I muttered "What do you want, Soda?"

"I need you to bring me some good clothes down to the DX--" he started

"No can do. I told Darry I wouldn't leave the house and I don't intend to." I shook my head at the phone

"Please, Peps?" Soda pleaded, "Sandy needs to talk to me and I need some good clothes and--"

"Fine," I said thinking I had sounded like that to Darry before he left

"You have no idea--" Soda started

"Yeah, yeah," I replied about to hang up

"Peps--" Soda started again

"I'll be there already," I snapped hanging up

"Where you off to, man?" Dally asked hearing the conversation

"The DX," I answered, "Soda needs clothes."

"Knew those girls were going to get their hands on him one of these days." Two-Bit shook his head

I just rolled my eyes. Two-Bit made the weirdest connections between things.

"I will be gone for half an hour, at the most. If Darry's home before me, tell him I went to bed," I directed grabbing good clothes from the pile of laundry

"Only if you grab me a pack of cigarettes while you're down there," Dally bargained

"Yeah, sure."

I don't know why, but I felt no fear of being followed by the Socs again. I guess it had already happened and I didn't care if it happened again. With the shape I was in, it would be a one sided fight. I made it to the DX without incident and took a look around for Soda. I figured he had to be inside and went in there. He was sitting at the counter looking bored. He grinned when I came in and motioned me into the back room.

"I brought your clothes." I tossed him the bag with the clothes

"Good, thanks," Soda said putting on the shirt

"So, why are we back here?" I asked

"So, that you can change, too," Soda explained

"What do you mean 'so I can change'?" I asked suspiciously

"If you had have listened to me--" he started

"I did listen to you. You said bring me good clothes, so I can go see Sandy, I did that." I pointed out

"You kept cutting me off--" Soda started again

"I do not cut you off!" I snapped. I'd never cut him off once

"Listen...I need you to cover the last couple hours of my shift so I can meet Sandy."

"Why can't you meet her after your shift?" I asked thinking it was logical

"Because she says she won't be here after my shift," he answered and I waited for him to go on "I have no idea what's going on, but I need to meet her and I can't leave early because I'm the only one here until Steve gets here."

I just starred at him. I wasn't quite sure how to let him down. He had that puppy dog look he gets when he needs something and I don't know anyone who could go against that pathetic look.

"You owe me one." I glared at him

"Yeah, I know." He grinned "I'll really owe you one. I plan to ask Sandy to marry me. You can be my best man"

"Old news," I answered peeling off my own shirt

"What happened to you?" Soda asked concerned

"Got followed home by some Soc's. Lucky for you they laid off the face."

"No, I mean that," Soda corrected pointing to my shoulder

Getting beat up was nothing new. I'd been fighting since I could walk, but Soda knew I wasn't stupid enough to get something like a tattoo when Darry would kill me. I was drinking that night and my thinking wasn't as clear as it could have been...Ok! Dally called me chicken, so I got it and I like having something Darry don't know about. Makes life just a little bit more dangerous.

"That is a tattoo and it's not something we have time to go on about," I answered and he nodded

"I'm sorry about you getting beat up," he said as if he wanted to hurt someone for that. Ever since Johnny got beat up he'd been touchy about any of us getting jumped

"I'm not." I got a puzzled look from him "There. Do I look like you?"

"Yeah, but you should grease you hair and smudge some car grease on your cheek, over that bruise and get some on your hands. Make it look like you did some work," Soda suggested

"You should wash all that car grease off of you hands before you go hugging a girl in a dress," I suggested knowing how girlie girls were

"Yeah. Good idea." Soda smiled, throwing my clothes in his bag. Boy, was I glad that muscle shirt already had grease on it.

He grabbed some paper towel and got all of the grease off his hands in a minute. He grinned at me and we left the back room. Nothing had changed, but that wasn't a bad thing. I sat where Soda had been when I walked in and waited for instructions.

"Easiest part of this job is pumping gas. Steve likes to work on the cars and Darry's truck needs to be worked on. Then a guy will be here in half an hour to man the till. Now, all you have to do is be nice and pump people's gas, get money into the till and check the oil. Smile and answer stupid questions. School will be letting out about now so you'll have hordes of girls thinking you're me, so play along."

"I get it. Act like you. Now, get going or you'll have missed that girl and I'll have gotten off the couch for nothing," I directed hurrying him up

"Thanks, Pepsi. I really do owe you," he said coming over to hug me but I put a hand out to stop him.

"Ribs are a little too sore for hugs right now." I winced and he nodded

"Wish me luck."

"Luck," I muttered settling into the counter

Boy, this job was boring. You just sit here. No one comes and no one goes. Ok, it had only been ten minutes, but damn was ten minutes long! Finally Two-Bit's car, which he had lent to Steve, came to a rolling stop in where the employees parked. Steve cussed out the car and slammed the door before coming into the office. He signed in and gave me a bit of a smile.

"Slow today?" he asked

"Yeah, but it will pick up. School just ended." I smiled "So, what were you cursing at the car for?"

"The damn breaks are out! I nearly got myself killed!" He was being very dramatic

"I'm sure he would have told you if he thought anything was wrong," I assured him, acting like Soda

"He might have, if he wasn't so busy chasing after Pepsi-cola," Steve snapped "How he keeps getting into trouble is beyond me, but I'm sick of it! I mean, no one can make that many enemies and, yet, he has! What is he? A fight magnet or is he the one who starts them?"

"Listen, Darry's truck is here and I thought you could take a look at it," I said getting the topic off me before I hurt Steve

"Say what was wrong with it?" he asked

"Nope, just that it wasn't running right." I shrugged

"Ok. I'll go look at it. Darry going to pay me for this?" he asked

"Dinner." I shrugged

"Works for me." He shrugged too "You'd better get out there. There are already cars pulling in."

"Yeah." I grinned and followed Steve out of the office

I must have filled fifty gas tanks with in an hour. I'd smiled at everyone and done just what Soda told me to. I don't know how he does it. This job would drive me mad. I couldn't imagine working a full shift. Steve was only working until the end of Soda's shift, too, apparently, but he seemed happy about it. There were just too many girls hanging around. I don't know how Soda could move let alone work.

I was nearly done when the one thing I wasn't prepared for showed up in a beat up truck and looked like she had a long day.

"Fill it up, please," she said not even looking at me

"Yes, Ma'am," I answered doing as she asked

"What are you doing pumping gas?" she asked me, lookingconfused

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to pull off the Soda bit "I work here."

"Pepsi. You can lie to them, but you can't lie to me." She looked at me sternly

"Ok. I'm filling in for Sodapop, but you can't tell anyone," I sighed

"Why not?" she asked

"'Cause I'm not supposed to be, Lil," I sighed "If I had my way I would be asleep on the couch at home."

"I heard about your brother," Lily stated getting out of the truck, looking sorry

"Yeah. He'll be ok. Pony's a fighter." I shrugged

"I still feel bad," she sighed hugging me around the neck and I was grateful that she missed the ribs

"Thanks Lil. You're about the one person I can always count on."

"Don't you be getting mushy on me." She smiled

"Never dream of it." I really smiled for the first time in an hour

"So, where'd Soda's fan club get to?" she asked

"Well, they all cleared out a little while ago. It's getting close to dinner and their parents will be wondering where they got to," I explained capping off the gas tank

"Yeah. My Dad gets like that, but only when I'm out with you," she teased

"Smart man." I smiled and she laughed

"Soda!" I looked over where Steve was waving at me. I waved back and he ducked into the garage

"Well, looks like my, I mean, Soda's shift is over," I sighed

"You're still picking me up Friday?" she asked

"Yeah." I nodded and opened the door for her

"If you want to do anything before then call me," she ordered leaning out of the truck and kissing me

"See ya, Lil," I spoke and she smiled before driving off

I went into the garage where Steve closed the hood on the truck.

"Just needed a couple things tightened and he was short on oil," Steve said handing me the keys

"Good," I answered heading into the office with him to sign out

"Wasn't that Pepsi's girlfriend?" Steve asked

"Yep."

"I wonder how he landed her."

I had a few comments on how I 'landed' Lily, but I merely shrugged, like Soda would. I was really getting close to punching Steve and I wondered how Soda resisted the temptation. I went to the back counter and grabbed the pack of cigarettes I promised Dally. Steve looked at me like I was being strange, but there was no way he could associate Pepsi-cola and smoking so I was good.

"So, what's going on tonight?" he asked

"I plan on relaxing with my family," I answered and he looked at me even more suspicious

"What about us going out tonight?" Steve was very confused

"Pony's gone and Pepsi will be home for once." I shrugged. Better believe I was going to be home...

"You know, Two-Bit and I tried to figure out how many times Pepsi had been hauled in. It comes out to a mighty big number. You'd think he'd make repeats on how to get in trouble, but it's different every time..."

I just gritted my teeth. Soda really owed me if he thought I was going to put up with this crap. How the hell does he stand being friends with such an asshole? He glares at Pony, rags me out behind my back and makes fun of Two-Bit. I'm the one who makes fun of Two-Bit!

Ten minutes later I was cleaned up and ready to go home. Steve was still going on and on about how irresponsible and just plain stupid I was. I was close to the end of my rope.

"...And you'd think he'd have the sense to bring money in to pay his own bail!"

"Darry won't accept that money," I sighed

Well, he wouldn't. I'd tried several times, but he doesn't seem to want it or he's too proud. I think Soda forces his pay on him.

"He could still work to be less of a drain on your family..." Steve was going on again

"Steve?" I said not turning around

"What?" he asked

I turned and punched him right in the nose. He took a step back and ended up on the ground

"Lay off Pepsi-cola. Ok, buddy?" I asked smiling

Steve just looked at me like I'd lost whatever sense I had left. I nodded to myself and started up Darry's truck. Punching Steve is really therapeutic. I should do it more often. Next time, I'd aim for the jaw. The nose left blood on your knuckles.

I got home and closed the door softly behind me. Dally looked up to see I was home and I tossed him the cigarettes. I knew I was safe if he had what he wanted. Two-Bit stayed glued to the TV, which was blasting, as usual. I walked right past the kitchen where Darry was cooking and down to my room. I just flopped down on the bed and closed my eyes. I had wanted to do that all day.

"Did Soda come home?" Darry asked Dally "I could have sworn I heard the truck."

"Nope," he answered watching the TV "You're the only one to come or leave."

"Don't smoke that in here," Darry ordered

From the sounds of it Dally had blown him off, but that was typical

"Pepsi," Darry yelled

"What?" I yelled back

"Come eat dinner," he yelled

"I'm not hungry," I yelled back

"I don't believe that. Now, get out here." Darry used in his 'This is final' tone

I sighed and joined them for dinner. Dally and Two-Bit had stuck around so, we wouldn't be so alone, I guess. I really was starting to hate fried chicken. I figure Darry was thinking Pony could come home at any time, so we were going to eat fried chicken every night because it was his favorite. Why couldn't his favorite have been every food?

Steve didn't show for dinner and I was glad he didn't. I think I might just be tempted to punch him again. It really makes you feel good. Soda didn't show for dinner, either. It was around 10 that Darry started to worry. He knew Soda was the good one, but he still worried. It was around 11 Dally and I were going stir crazy and offered to go look for him.

"I thought I made it clear you weren't going anywhere today," Darry said at my suggestion

"Well, you can't go anywhere, Two-Bit's gone to get drunk and the pair of us are going to start tearing this place apart, for lack of something to do," I stated

"Yeah, man. He ain't going to die," Dally said "He's got 50 good years ahead of him, according to Two-Bit."

"Come on, Darry! I'm going crazy!" I pointed out, "We'll stay in the neighborhood, if it makes you feel any better, we'll bring the truck."

Darry looked like he was ready to give in and I was walking on eggshells. Dally merely looked bored. Darry finally sighed and we left. I was surprised he didn't bring up the fact I said truck. Soda officially had it, until he came home. We drove around for a while just wasting time, until we came to the park. Someone was sitting on one of the benches with his back to us. I sighed and pulled over.

"You coming, Dal?" I asked him

"Nope. You can go do the brother-bonding bit," he answered sitting on the hood of the truck

"Never done any brother-bonding in my life," I sighed and Dallas shrugged

I shrugged and went over to where Soda had his eyes trained on the ground. We both sat there for a minute, until I finally got impatient enough to say something.

"You missed dinner."

"Yeah," he sighed and we were quiet for a couple more minutes before he spoke again "Sandy's pregnant."

I didn't know what to say to that. Darry was going to kill him. I sat there waiting for him to go on. I never wanted to push anyone into anything.

"She's moving to Florida, to live with her Grandma," he said slowly, like he was still trying to get his head around it "Even after I asked her to marry me. Her parents would hit the roof about marrying me, just like they did over her being pregnant."

"Screw 'em," I said and he looked at me "You love her, she loves you, hell, she's even having your kid."

"It's not mine," he sighed "I asked her to marry me, even though I knew that."

"You don't need her, man," I said wanting to hurt her for putting Soda in so much pain

"Yes, I do," he whimpered tears welling up in his eyes

"You know the old saying there's thousands of fish in the sea?" I asked and he nodded "Well, Sandy's one of those ones that looks good to attract the other fish, but she obviously isn't, 'cause she betrays them and eats them. You'll forget about her and find yourself a golden fish in time. One that stays loyal and don't eat the other fish."

He gave me a puzzled look and just started laughing. My attempt obviously sounded as stupid as I thought it did. It didn't help that I stumbled over all the words.

"What?" I asked confused

"You have a way of making the stupidest things make sense," he laughed

"It's a talent."

* * *

Any comments at all are welcome, flames are accepted, but only if the are nasty and well written! 

See ya in the funny papers!

Tens


	11. More Pretend

Due to circumstances keeping me busy all day The King will be handling the reviews. And since they are no longer allowed, I won't be removing them. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: The usual

On with the show...

/Pepsi's POV/

"Pepsi-cola, you're gonna be late for school," Darry pointed

"I'm not going," I answered flatly

I was sitting on the couch on Thursday morning watching cartoons and in no mood to move. I wasn't the only one feeling this way, but Soda was going to work anyway and so was Darry. It was the second day I had stayed home from school this week, but I couldn't be bothered to go. I had no obligation to school, hell, I was dropping out next semester, so what was the point?

"Why not?" Darry asked humouring me

"I'm just not." I shrugged

"You'd better think up a better excuse than that," he stated in his usual morning rush "You can't miss too much school or you won't be able to catch up."

"Wouldn't want that," I muttered

"What did you do with my tool belt?" he asked

"I didn't do anything to it."

"I'm in no mood for this Pepsi," he warned

"Have you checked the closet?" I asked tiredly

He went off down the hall and I returned to my TV viewing. I was sick of being blamed for everything. If his toast had come out burnt this morning, it would have been my fault. Hell, if the house spontaneously lit on fire, I would be to blame and I hadn't played with matches since the incident involving the living room carpet when I was 8.

That's what happened when Darry stressed. He took it out on me. It took me a long few months to figure out he did it because I was the one who could handle it the best, but damn did it suck. Next time I should tell him where to shove that tool belt so he could find it all the time.

"I will be home late and it's Soda's night to cook," Darry reminded grabbing his keys with the same hand his tool belt was in, "Let's go Soda!"

Soda came out of the bathroom where he had been fixing his hair. He looked tired and I could only imagine how awful he felt. He'd cried last night and the night before something awful and I let Darry handle it. I had run out of things to try to help him and I wasn't in a creative mood last night or the night before. Darry seemed to know so much more than I did these past few days. He was like Mom when she'd kiss our scrapes better. Well, at least Soda had somebody who could try and make that pain go away. I'm not sure I would have been much help. I wasn't mad at Sandy exactly. I was puzzling over her, but I wasn't mad. I know if any of us ever run into her again, she'll have some running to do, but that won't help Soda. He didn't need her taking off on him when she did and he was hurt. Her and Pony in the same week was killing him. It may not have been physical, but it was pain none the less.

Lily and Sandy were nothing alike, but I would expect her to do that to me over Sandy doing that to Soda. That thought made me wonder if knew even less than I thought I did. Damn! Thinking was only going to get me into trouble and make me angry and confused at the same time, so now was as good a time as any to stop that.

I guess Darry must have thought arguing with me was pointless because he left the house and Soda followed with only a small smile to me. I was alone and for the first time in days I couldn't ask for more. Yesterday and the day before Dal had hung around some and got to fighting with Two-Bit before long. Then Steve and Soda came home and Steve threw me an over friendly grin that had the hair on the back of my neck raised. I wasn't surprised when Darry and Soda had to break up a fight between us. I had Steve right where I wanted him and I would have beat him good. I'm sure he thought the same.

I guess the last few days were getting to all of us. Pony and Johnny were gone, Darry was stressed, Soda was miserable, Steve was saying things behind my back, Two-Bit was trying his hardest to keep us laughing and Dally was looking like hell. Nothing was right and I was sick of acting like it. I guess that's partly why I wasn't going to school. I needed a day to myself. It had been about healing up these ribs for the past couple days, but today was about getting everything off my mind. It was a nice prospect. It didn't last long.

"Hey Dal," I greeted when I heard the door slam.

I saw Dally sit down and look at me with something in his eyes I only saw when he was excited about something or when he talked about New York. It still didn't take away from the fact he looked tired, and if I knew him the way I did, he had had a couple drinks recently. It wasn't enough to make him anywhere near drunk, but it didn't help his mood either.

"What's going on?" I asked as he lit a cigarette "Jump someone?"

"Nope, but I almost got into a few fights on the way over here. It's all out warfare out there."

"Well, it was bound to happen." I shrugged. I knew that was happening. What was new about that?

"We can't go anywhere alone anymore." Dally looked bitter and a little wild, like a caged animal, "So Tim Shepard andme got us a plan."

"Tim's plans aren't anything but trouble."

"This one is a plan." Dally had that glint in his eyes again "We're gonna get a hold of one of their Social club presidents and have a war council. And With Cherry what's-her-name being our spy – "

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked cutting him off when I heard the last part

"After you and Two-Bit got jumped she came over to the lot while us and Shepard and some of his outfit where hanging around. There were even a couple boys from Brumley. It took a lot of nerve for her to drive up in her little ol' Sting Ray and some of us were for jumping her, bein' the dead kid's girl and all, but Two-Bit stopped us."

"When was this?" I asked remembering they were here all afternoon on Monday. There was no time for him to do all that.

"After you left to get Soda his clothes. We got tired of waiting on you and decided to go over to the DX. We got side tracked at the lot." He shrugged

"Does Darry know about this plan?" I asked

"Nope. I ain't telling him nothing until we get this war council figured out," Dally said looking for an ashtray.

I had expected that answer. He didn't want Darry changing his mind or taking over his war council, his part of New York

"Why is Cherry Valance, the head Soc cheerleader and Sheldon's girl, volunteering to be our spy all of a sudden? She doesn't even give us Greasers the time of day." I sat up a bit so I could face Dally

"She said she felt that the whole mess was her fault, which it is, and that she'd keep up with what's coming off of with the Socs in the rumble. She also said she would testify for Pony and Johnny that the Socs were drunk and looking for a fight and that they fought back in self defense." Dally grinned "I thought she might like me, but I know now she sure does hate me. I offered to take her over to the Dingo for a Coke and told me in polite terms where I could go."

She wasn't the first girl to tell Dallas to go to hell, but from what Pony told me the night they went into hiding they both had ideas about the other. I shook my head. This was all happening too fast. It was gonna get away from Dally and Tim. They needed Darry.

"We're thinking that a Rumble would be a good way to end this." He grinned "Then we could beat those Socs good."

"You know," I said standing up, "it sure would be good to get a hold of them and give them something to remember."

"Exactly." Dally was grinning slyly "That's why when we get this war council arranged I want you there."

"Why?" I knew something was up

"It's the gang leaders in New York that arrange these things or at least preside over them. They know I'm not the leader 'cause they know a Curtis is." He was still grinning slyly "Darry's working late, Soda's too Soda to be the leader and Pony's obviously not going to, so that leaves you. Tim and me will know, but the Socs won't."

"Arrange it for tomorrow night when Darry's home," I said bluntly

I was sick of acting and I wasn't going to be the leader through no war council. He could think up something else.

"I can't do that," he said with frustrationin his voice "Everyone's looking over their shoulder and it's all out warfare between us and them. It has to happen tonight. If we wait any longer, one of us could die and they have their eyes set on you, my friend. I thought Monday was enough to teach you that."

I didn't answer. I'd been jumped and threatened before. I was far from fearing any Soc and if death was coming my way a rumble wasn't going to stop that. The only thing that bugged me was the tone Dally took. You'd think he actually cared.

"We got to end this." He was trying to keep his patience with me "If we win, we can keep them out of our territory and kids like Johnny and Pony won't get jumped where they think they're safe."

We were both quiet for a few minutes and I knew Dallas was probably thinking. I was. I was thinking on something, something that had playing at my mind since Pony and Johnny took off.

"Hey Dal?" I asked meeting his hard eyes, "Were we wrong?"

"Wrong about what?" he asked, but I knew he knew exactly what I was talking about

"Sending Pony and Johnny away."

"No," he replied not even thinking about it "It was either that or prison and none of you know what prison does to you. I won't let Johnny know the life I did."

That's all that was said. I understood what Dally meant, but it didn't help to keep me from wondering why we were tormenting the people around us. It just didn't seem worth it now that we'd tried it and gone through hell, too.

"I got some business to see to," Dally said standing up "I'll see you later."

I didn't get the chance to argue with him before he was out the door and I didn't plan on it. Arguing with Dallas Winston wasn't on my list of favorite things to do. He made a point, but I wasn't going along with him. This was his idea. He did make a point about kids getting jumped in our neighborhood. It pissed me off beyond all measure and I would beat any Soc I found in this neighborhood from now on. Damn I hated it when I thought about things. It only made my head hurt.

I decided to take a walk. I was sick of being penned up in this house. There's only so much you can do in one place to amuse yourself for days and I was bored stiff. Too bad it was a school day. I could have used a talk with Lily. She was the only one I could turn to these days. I guess it was because I could just talk with her. I didn't have to wear a happy mask. I could just be Pepsi-cola and I liked it.

I walked until I got to the park. I hadn't spent much time here, but it was a place that affected my life more than I liked to admit. Pony almost drowned in that fountain, Johnny knifed a Soc over by that faded and scrubbed stain and Soda had cried over Sandy on this very bench. One place had affected so many lives. Hell, this one place had set off the Soc/Grease fight worse than it ever had been. It should end here, but I knew it wouldn't. We'd have to fight for an end.

I sat there and thought about anything that came to mind until it was getting near sunset. I couldn't remember if Pony liked sunsets or sunrises more, but it had never meant anything to me. I wished I had have listened to him more. Sure I heard him talk, but you can't call that listening. You never know what you have until you lose it. I missed him and I wanted to just turn back time worse than anything. I know Dal meant well sending them away, but they couldn't hide forever and when they did get caught there'll be nothing any of us can do.

I don't know why, but I was angry then. Nothing in this world was fair and I had accepted that long ago, but it was all coming down at once. I was going to go insane if I kept thinking, so I let myself just be angry and headed home.

"Where were you?" Soda asked looking genuinely happy to see me

"Went for a walk." I shrugged going into the kitchen

"Mighty long walk," hecommented and I nodded "Anything you want to talk about?"

"No." There was a tone in my voice I didn't like

"Ok." Soda looked a little miffed

"I'm sorry," I said trying to get my voice calmer "I just got to thinking about this whole mess since Saturday and I got mad. The thing is I have no idea why or what exactly I'm mad at...and that makes me even angrier."

"I guess we're all frustrated with this situation." Soda was using his soothing voice "Things gotta start looking up soon."

"Yeah." I started thinking back to what Dal had said about kids getting jumped in their own neighbourhoods and I knew where it was going to start.

I looked up at the clock. It was half an hour until this war council was supposed to start. I sighed and grabbed my jacket.

"You're leaving again?" Soda asked looking a bit between worried and let down

"Yeah. There's something I got to do," I explained nearly running into Two-Bit on my way out. At least Soda would have some company.

I walked further east until I was past the Shepard's and looking at an old strip mall that was boarded up. That's where most business you didn't want to be known was done. Shepard liked the spot and I knew it would be there. The cars in the parking lot were all I needed to tell me I had the right place. It wasn't likely you'd find a Mustang on this side of town. There were a few Socs hanging around the cars and a few greasers on the other side of the parking lot making sure they didn't go nowhere. Both sides watched me go in the abandoned building and I gave them something to see by walking with as much pride and Greaser toughness I could muster. I kept it as I stepped up into the room where the lines were clearly drawn.

You had Socs on one side in Madras shirts and reeking of English leather looking very out of place in their bright colors. Then there was Tim, Dally, one of Shepard's boys and a couple boys from Brumley on the other in ripped jeans and their hair slicked back looking like they had sprung out of the wood work. Maybe not Dally, but he stood out in any crowd. Between them was a space of twenty feet and that seemed to be a happy distance for now.

"Glad you could make it, Curtis," Tim greeted from where he was sitting on the only chair in the room

"Wouldn't miss this." I shrugged not wanting to tell Tim just how bad I pictured things getting with just him and Dal.

Dal threw me a grin. He had known this morning that I would show, but I was just stubborn enough to let myself come to that conclusion hours later. I recognized every Soc there, but I couldn't have named any of 'em. That was something else I had never added to my list of favorite things to do.

"Let's get started,"a blonde Soc suggested and I got the feeling they didn't like the surroundings they were in

"Any more of your guys comin'?" Tim asked some lanky guy on the wall and looked over at me

"Nope," I answered thumbing at Dally "Just him."

Dally smirked while the other guy shook his head to Tim's question. I waited for Tim to start and found him looking at me. I looked over at the Socs and they were looking at me too. I guess I had made too much of an entrance. I took a breath and said what I thought was a good opening sentence.

"Alright. Let's get down to business."

----

Ok not the best chapter but it leads into the next one where things really start to happen. I think it's about to get interesting and I can't wait to write it. And on this special occasion I have brought in the King to do the reviews. Enjoy.

The King: Damn glad to see you all waiting out there to read what I have to say. Yes, this is the King who you all love and admire and want to send $5.99 to at the following address...

Tens: Don't you dare.

The King: Spoils sport. On with the reviews so she'll get off my back.

Sodapop's#1gurl: Well thanks. I wish I had a brother like Pepsi, but then I'd have someone just as head strong to fight with. Well, we're posting the next chapter no and I have no idea when the next one will be posted cause Genius over there still has to write it. I don't know if that's the way it will happen, but with Pepsi it should be interesting. Hope you enjoyed

Nicole: I hope she plans on writing more, but life just got complicated over the last month. August should be calmer. Hope you enjoyed and I'll put in the good word about the Dally thing.

Jessie 13: Thankies! Glad you're hooked and I think that's how most people find him. He grows on you. Hope you enjoyed.

Bob: Thanks. Hope you enjoyed

Two-BitGortez: Thanks Chiquita. Hope you enjoyed

Meredith: Wow. Thanks on behalf of Tens. She just loves to write I guess one of us had to get the talent in the family. Meh. I burn things, I'm happy. Hope you enjoyed

ShyXshortieXbabe: You liked the fish thing? It seems to have been a hit then! Yes all us great men have a suave way with words and other grammar thingys. Glad you liked it cause she had fun writing it. Thankies and hope you enjoyed

Movielvr: Me too. Damn bats making us learn in the summer, but all over now. Nope. Smokey the bear? Doesn't he sell matches? Either way I have a pack of them. Hope you enjoyed

Jazzyumbrella: Yeah three of the worst weeks of my handsome life. All done though and never again. Hope you enjoyed.

Savesday: Kicks are great. I love those. Everyone does the poor Soda bit. What about Poor Jhon for having to listen to it? Meh. I'll just write a story and kill him off later. Hope you enjoyed.

Catherine Ace: Of course he does! It's the code of...I'll think of something later, but getting in trouble is sooo much fun! Even I've thought of lynching her, so don't feel bad. Possum? Ok then. Yeah Goddess inspired that one by a brilliant website and Two-bit was just dumb enough to screw it up. Well some one said a long while ago that if they were twins why don't they use it to their advantage? So why not? This chapter was boring, but the next is where the action is. Hope you enjoyed and I may pray for your rodent if I find a heart and become religious.

SilentWhisper 25: Glad you're enjoying it! I find he's a little too much trouble for his own good, but I ain't the author. Yeah. I like the genius of the fish. Got potential it does. Thank you! I hate it when they turn the only good character all around into a love sick pussy. So I can't tell Tens she sucks at writing anymore? There goes all her motivation. Well, I'll put in the good word for keeping them alive. She ain't told me their bill yet, but if she does piss you off you can get her back I bet. Hope you enjoyed.

Rock: I like it. Hell for Pepsi. Kind of catchy. Well, glad you do. That could be the case, but our grade eight teacher got the notion of Sandy's disappearance in her head a long time ago and she won't think up no other. Glad you're letting it pass. Yeah he can get away with everything can't he? Well I'd like to see him try with Lee. Damn would he get in hell. I do and let me tell you he must have eyes in the back of his head. Agreed. I had to pack today. I do not pack. I just usually wait for Tens or Lee to do it for me. Where's the service these days? Hope you enjoyed buddy.

Pony's girl: Oh yeah. Poor Fizzy drink. I agree. Steve deserves all he can get. Hopefully they are, you never know with genius over there. Hope you enjoyed.

Berserker Nightwitch: Yeah there are other systems. Up here we'd call it grade 11 down there you'd call it junior year. Now which is easier to say? I thought so! Thankies. I remember when she got this idea and I wasn't impressed. 3 AM day it was posted she gets up and goes through the entire basement looking for a pen. She finally does and by then I'm awake wondering if she's lost all control of her mind, and starts writing down everything on the bottom of a printed off story. She still has it and I never got back that half an hour of sleep. Good to know and hope you enjoyed!

Jenna: Thankies. I personally think the shorter ones are better cause then I have to do less, but personal preference. I have no idea what fizzy drink is going to do. I have no idea with Pepsi either cause she won't tell me. Oh I'll say he figured it out all right. Yeah, almost as mixed up as ours now that I think on it. Hope you enjoyed.

Moni: Thanks. I think it's part of the plan but only when it's real opportunistic, then it's funnier! Hope you enjoyed.

DaNNi BaBezZz : You know, there's a website I can't remember the name of that will tell you that. Well, he's Darry. With everything going on I think he sees what he wants to. Hell no! Got his butt whooped for talking about Pepsi in front of Pepsi. I wouldn't put up with it either. Soda's just more good natured than Pepsi probably. You do that. Plane tickets aren't cheap though. Thanks. It sucked big time, but we're done forever and never again! Yeah, I make every situation ten times funnier than it really is! Hope you enjoyed!

Skye Renegarde: Thanks! We will! Hope you enjoyed.

Steve's-girl: Thanks! Glad you love him and hope you enjoyed.

Keira: I am sooo bored of this! Do you have any idea how many times I said hope you enjoyed? Too damn many! Glad you think so cause the next one will be a long wait. I don't like this chapter so much and neither does Tens, but there's no way around it. You know, I think that's one thing Lee was grateful for and Carson. If you couldn't tell the two of us apart we'd be raising hell. Actually everyone seems to think Steve got what he deserved so no worries there. You know, I think he has sprits when he can be a good brother. I have no clue. Tens does but you know she don't tell me nothing. Yes, it was too classic not to add. That is Tens' day of death. Mine changed again. It doesn't want to stay still. What the hell is up with the plushies? Damn Brad Pitt. I'd just rip its head off and use it for a dog toy. So does that mean you want a plushie of me? I knew you would. I'm too hot not to have in triplicate. But Dally, Pepsi and Stupid all before me? I feel loved. Wait till I tell the kids I slipped to #4 on the list! By the way plushie better not be code for ashtray or something or I may hurt someone. Of course it wouldn't! It's still our secret and I think we should surprise her with it. Tens wouldn't care. I do write kick ass e-mails! I rule! What the hell did I write again? Not important. Nope, but there's always this time for forest fires. Ok I'm gonna turn this around to say Smokey the Bear is a cartoon commercial character promoting forest fires. Much more interesting. How the hell can you mispronounce Tens Gorgeous? Well I got to go and eat. Then sleep. Then go on a six hour car ride to the middle of nowhere tomorrow. In a car for that long will definitely make me pissed off. By the way, you wouldn't believe the contraband in our suitcase! Pop, chips, firecrackers, matches lighters and much more. I'm surprised we fit all our clothes in there, but if you tell Lee I told you that I maybe mad. See ya gorgeous. If I don't talk to you see ya in a week.

CiCi: No prob. You're reviewing now. Thanks. Well, I think he's anything but a doll, but it must be a girly thing. I like her, she's cool. I need a girl like her. No I haven't read it, but I avoid reading in the summer time. Makes me sick to think I could be learning something. Maybe. I'll let you know if I decide to read anything. Hope you enjoyed.

Goddess of Sarcasm: When the hell did the sarcasm part happen? I miss everything! I have no idea who would, but hey! That makes me laugh. People should make him sad all the time. Yeah. Good old Pepsi is good for a fight. Steve deserved it. Well that's what I keep telling people gorgeous! No more calling me chick! Do I look like a panzy like Soda? Call him chick. Now I need food from all this chicken talk! See ya later gorgeous! Hope you enjoyed

Ok, that's all of them and some how Tens is here again so I won't ask you all for money, but we'll talk later about that. Got to go eat before I die of starvation!

Any comments at all are welcome, flames are accepted and I kick ass!

See ya in the funny papers!

Tens and The King!


	12. My way or the highway

Dedication: This one goes out to my fantastic big brother Jhon who gave me a good laugh when we could have got in deep trouble. Nice to know one of us thinks on our feet, but I had only been awake for half an hour so it's iffy, but all the same he rocks and this one is for him.

Disclaimer: The usual

/Pepsi's POV/

It was set. The Greasers and the Socials were going to duke it out Saturday night at 7 o'clock in the vacant lot. It didn't seem so far away, but at the same time it was pretty damn far. I couldn't wait to take my fists to a Socs head but would it really make any difference? Pony and Johnny weren't going to get off the hook if we beat up some rich kids and the Socs weren't going to lose anything but the nerve to jump Grease kids in this neighborhood. I shook my head and kept on walking home.

I thought back to the war council and how much better it would have gone if someone like Darry had have been in charge. I wasn't a leader and I never would be. I may have started off the meeting but it was Tim that did the threatening and Dally that did the talking. I was off to the side lines more than not, and when I did have to jump in it was when Dallas started making comments about the Socs mothers or when the Socs brought up Pony and Johnny frying because of Bob. I almost ripped that Soc's head off for that, but Dally was trying to be two steps ahead of me and a rumble would taste all that more sweet if we waited and planned for it.

They'd agreed to our terms, but I wishedit was blades or something we could use to make our point stick. I shuttered then. I wasn't bloody and I don't think I would have gone if those were the terms. Dallas would, I know he'd like nothing better than to cut up some rich faces, but he'd seen a lot more than I had. Like he said, none of us knew what it was like to be in jail, real jail.

The light was on when I got back to the house and I remembered I'd taken off without giving Soda an explanation earlier. I'd have some explanations now if Soda was still up. Two-Bit was there when I left, but he was inclined to take off at a moment's notice if he thought it was something worth doing. I shook my head and pushed the door open.

Two-Bit was asleep in front of the TV and Soda was nowhere in sight. I shook my head again and turned off the TV before heading off down the hall. Soda was asleep on Pony's side of the bed and from the tear streaks on his face he'd cried himself to sleep again. I cursed under my breath. I didn't like seeing Soda like that. He wasn't Soda when he was like this. It was almost sad to think he was starting to get more like me. I wouldn't force my life upon anyone, definitely not Sodapop, but what could I do about it?

I left the room,grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and draped it over Two-Bit. I took the beer bottles on the carpet to the back door where we had a box for them and emptied out the last one that had been in Two-Bit's hand before he spilt it all over the carpet in his sleep. I usually would have woken him by taking his beer from his hand, but he could be a deep sleeper when he wanted to. I gave him one last look before turning off the light and going to bed myself.

I knew I hadn't been asleep long when I woke up bolt upright and shaking. I put my hand to my head and took a few deep breaths before I could relax. I took a sidelong look at Soda who was still peacefully resting like everything was normal. I was far from normal. This did not happen to me! Pony was the one who got the nightmares and woke up needing someone, not me. What the hell was wrong with me?

I crept to the kitchen and ran the tap for a minute before splashing water on my face. It was cold and it helped to calm me down. Not even when I was a little kid had I had nightmares. Sure I'd woken up after dreams and bugged Darry or my parents until I could go back to sleep, but I had never once had a nightmare or woken up scared. Now I had to figure out what I was scared of. I listened to the house for a moment and heard Two-Bit's sleep talk in the living room but nothing more. This was home, I wasn't alone and I didn't have nightmares, but I still felt uneasy in the kitchen. I was irrationally afraid. Was I losing it? I shook my head and looked at my reflection in the mirror above the sink. I couldn't afford to be loosing it. Not now when the rumble was coming and Pony was gone.

I had only bothered to take off my shoes and jacket when I had come home and now I was glad I hadn't done anymore. I was uneasy because of that dream and I didn't want my guard down. It was stupid. There was nothing in this tiny kitchen or this old house to scare me. Darry, Soda and Two-Bit were all here and I could hold my own in every fight I'd gone charging into. There was nothing and still I was spooked.

I looked around the kitchen and saw the dirty dishes that were piling up and the grime on the counter tops. The only thing I remember having in common with my mother, besides the looks, was that when she needed to get her mind off something or when she was nervous she cleaned. I wasn't about to go back to sleep so I might as well do something useful.

I ran the hot water this time and added soap liberally to it taking comfort in the sound of the water. When the sink was full I started scrubbing the dishes and wasn't at all ready when there were no more. I sighed and went to put them in the cupboards. Only problem was that they where filthy on the inside. What was the point of doing dishes and then putting them in dirty cupboards? Maybe I would have something to keep me occupied after all...

/Darry's POV/

It was nearly three in the morning when I woke up. I wasn't sure what had done it, but there was a light on down the hall and I heard some one humming. Pepsi was the only one that hummed in this house since Dad died. What was that kid up to and at three in the morning? I got up and went to his bedroom. Soda was asleep where he had been when I came home from work but Pepsi was nowhere to be found. I frowned and headed down the hall where the kitchen light was on. What I saw surprised me to say the least. Pepsi-cola had the stove torn apart and seemed to be cleaning. He was half way through scrubbing the inside of the oven by the looks of it.

"Couldn't sleep, Darry?" he asked not looking up or pausing in his rhythm

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to find a reason behind his...well...madness.

"I thought I would do the dishes." He shrugged

"And?" I pushed wondering what cleaning the stove would have to do with that

"And I went to put them away and the cupboards where dirty. So I cleaned them out," he said scrubbing at something stubborn

"Pepsi..." I started to get confused, but he wasn't done talking

"Then I thought about the counters and the table, so I cleaned them. Then I figured if food was coming out of a dirty fridge or stove what was the point of keeping the cupboards and dishes and counters and table clean? So I cleaned the fridge and now I'm cleaning the stove," he ended

I stared at him for a moment and he went on scrubbing. By the sounds of it Pepsi wasn't convinced all the cleaning I did was any good. I had the feeling something was bugging him, but I wasn't sure I wanted to know. Please say he hasn't cracked again. The first time was bad enough. If he got any worse than he was now...I wasn't sure how to handle it.

"All the pots and plates are clean." He was looking at me for the first time "I just have to finish the stove then I can scrub the floor."

"It's three in the morning," I pointed out "Why don't you go to bed?"

"I'm not finished," he snapped

There was something in his eyes I'd only seen when he was a little kid afraid of the dark. Something had gotten to him bad if he was using the stove as an excuse to stay in the lit kitchen.

"You okay, little buddy?" I never called Pepsi that anymore and I was hoping it would do something

"No," he answered offering nothing more

Again we were both silent, listening to Two-Bit mumble things in his sleep and Pepsi scrub at the inside of the stove. I had to admit he had worked well. The kitchen was cleaner than it had been for a long time. I never could get it to look the way it did when Mom was alive, but she took pride in her cleaning and I did a fast job to keep our lives going. Pepsi was giving it a thorough cleaning Mom would have been proud of. Thinking about Mom made my throat catch a bit and my heart ache. They were dead, but the pain comes when I think about them. I looked over at Pepsi-cola again. He even looked like our mother.

"Come on, Peps. You are going to school tomorrow," I said putting on my parental voice "You need sleep."

"I won't be able to sleep," he said shaking his head and pausing for a moment "Soda is not Ponyboy."

It hit me then what he was talking about. I had expected Pepsi not to even care if Pony was gone, but it finally seemed to be getting to him. I felt my guilt rise again as I watched him try to scrub the finish off the stove. He wouldn't be feeling this way if I hadn't have lost my control and Soda would have less to cry about and nothing would have happened to escalate the problems between Soc and Greaser and Pony wouldn't be gone and Johnny wouldn't be wanted for murder...It was all my fault and I hoped he could forgive me some day.

"He's trying, Peps. Pony will come home, but until then Soda needs you and me. If letting him sleep there makes him feel better, I don't see a problem." I had no idea where I was going with this

"All we have is problems," he growled bitterly "Johnny's wanted for murder, Pony is lord only knows where, Soda's miserable and now we have a rumble looming over us."

"Rumble?" I asked confused and Pepsi grinned. He was enjoying knowing more than I did

He told me of the meeting and the agreed rumble while I stood there in silence and he scrubbed. I knew a fight was coming, but that Pepsi would be in on all the planning surprised me. The fact no one mentioned this war council to me was also a surprise. Last time I checked I was the oldest and in charge. I said as much to Pepsi and he looked very pleased with his knowledge.

"I know of two things in this world Dally fears.1. Hand cuffs 2. Someone taking New York from him. That council was his part of New York and he didn't want you taking over it. He knew I wouldn't and that's why he planned it the way he did," Pepsi explained

"Hand cuffs?" I asked surprised

"Let's leave him some dignity," Pepsi said looking me in the eye and I nodded

He yawned but shook his head and kept on scrubbing. I got the feeling he was going to fall asleep before he even finished with the stove but I had learned it was useless arguing with him when he was in one of these moods. In fact it was useless arguing with him most of the time. I was gonna try and reason with him again, but I didn't think I would get anywhere.

"You're falling asleep. Why don't you go to bed and finish this tomorrow?" I suggested taking a new approach

"Because if I do that it will all be a royal mess again." Pepsi dipped his cloth in the bucket of water on top of the stove "Nothing around here ever stays the same. First Mom and Dad die then Pony leaves and next it'll be you or Soda and I will be here scrubbing the floor."

"That won't happen." Iwas dumb struck at what he was saying

"Can you promise me that? Can you make it impossible for that to happen? Can you guarantee I will not be left completely alone one day?" he asked almost desperately and it was scaring me to see him act like that

I couldn't guarantee anything, but he wouldn't be alone. If he would get out of whatever hole he'd dug himself into when Mom and Dad died, he would be making friends just like the old days and never be alone. He'd put himself in the position he was now and I couldn't help him unless he could help himself.

"No, I can't promise anything. I can't say Soda and I and Pony or even Two-Bit will be here forever, but life's not like that. People move on and meet other people and some die long before we're ready. You will never be alone if you move on, too." I wasn't sure what I meant but I was hoping he would

"So I should just give up on Pony and Johnny and the rest of the people in my life and move on?" he asked getting mad

"No that's not what I mean and you know it," I replied getting frustrated with him

"What the hell do you mean then?" he snapped

"I mean that life isn't fair and if you lash out at everyone you'll be completely alone!" I said raising my voice a notch"I lashed out at one person and look what happened! You do it every day of your life."

"Well, I never hit anyone that didn't deserve it," he raised his voice too

"You have no idea what it's like to run a family!" I was yelling at him now

"You have no idea what it's like to be in a family under a tyrant like you!" he yelled back

"Tyrant?" I asked "So putting up with all your crap and being the only one to act like an adult in this house makes me a tyrant?"

"No. Screaming and yelling at us at every turn and treating us like prisoners makes you a tyrant." he yelled "I'm so sick of Darry's way or the highway."

"If it was that way, you would have been gone a long time ago!" I yelled back

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he yelled louder "Well it ain't that easy."

"You take off whenever you feel like it! If not to Buck's and a bottle then to whatever trouble you can find! I pay more bail then food bills some months!" I exploded

"Well at least I'm there when I'm needed!" he yelled again

"I work to keep you three fed! I gave up everything I ever wanted to do with my life so you could live like a damn delinquent!" I was furious with him then "I thought I was needed!"

"Well, you were wrong! You could have been a Soc, just like the ones that jumped Pony and Johnny! Would you have preferred that?" he questioned matching my anger

"You know damn well I would have never hurt them!" I yelled

"How the hell do I know that? You don't care about anything beyond work! You lose your temper and yell all the time!" he pointed out "You have nothing left in your heart and act like a brick of ice! Hell, you say I changed! You walk around shutting out everything but work and worry over nothing!"

"If I don't who will? You obviously aren't capable of taking care of yourself!" I took a step closer to him

"I wouldn't have to yell or hit!" he said glaring at me

"I screwed up one time! I'll pay for that for the rest o my life, but at least I'll face up to my mistakes!" I shouted at him remembering the night I'd hit Ponyboy "I don't run and I don't cause trouble to get attention."

"No! You just yell at us for it!" He was looking angrier than I'd seen him for a while "Do you know how many times I've come home scared that I'd lose it and make tracks? Do you know how many times I've avoided you in the last month?"

"You talk about my temper? Who the hell screams at the neighbor kids when he gets woken up form a hang over or punches holes in walls on a regular basis?" I yelled

"Well at least I take it out on the walls!" he yelled

"You would like me to hit you right now, wouldn't you?" I asked deadly serious

"We both know you've wanted to since Mom and Dad died," he said in the same tone "Hell, if it weren't for Soda and Pony you would have dropped me like a bad habit a long time ago, and if it weren't for the State you would have beat the hell out of me a months ago, too."

"Is that honestly what you think?" I asked hurt and shocked

"What the hell am I supposed to think?" he brought his voice to a yell again

"I don't even pretend to understand what goes on in your head!" I said matching his yell

"Then why won't you leave me the hell alone?" he yelled again "I came in here to clean the damn stove!"

He swung his arm around to indicate the stove and knocked the grimy bucket of water all over the place. He watched it leak down the counter and onto the floor for a minute before picking it up and throwing it just past my head and into the living room with a bang. I blinked when it hadn't hit me, but the whoosh of air past my head was just as startling.

"Pepsi-cola!" I said shocked at what had almost happened

"Darry?"

I looked over at where Soda and Two-Bit where standing. Soda was wide-eyed and Two-Bit looked grim. I looked back at Pepsi who had his jacket on and was pushing past me towards the door.

"Pepsi?" Soda asked and Pepsi turned to look at him

"You and Two-Bit can stick around and listen to his bullshit, but I refuse to take it anymore," heinformed themstomping into his shoes

"Pepsi!" I said sharply

"Looks like it is your way or the highway," he said slamming the door behind him

I looked over at Two-Bit and Soda again. Soda's look was so different from Pepsi's that I almost jumped. His eyes were far from angry and he looked defeated. Two-Bit's eyes were dark and stormy, far from the comical ones I'd known all these years. I suddenly felt sick with myself and walked out on the front porch to keep from looking at them. A few of the neighbors where on their front steps looking after Pepsi as he walked down the street. It pissed me off that Johnny's parents could scream and yell and they all stayed in side but the moment we had a ruckus they were on their front porches or calling up social services. They hadn't done the last part in a while, but it stiill made me mad. Tonight I felt nothing. A few of them looked in my direction and I didn't even bother to meet their eyes. Look at what I'd done now.

"Where do you think he will go?" Two-Bit asked

"If he doesn't find trouble before he gets to Buck's, he'll be at the bottom of a bottle before four," I sighed

"You want me to go after him?" Two-Bit asked

"No. Let him cool off and he'll come home." I hoped that would be the case "You ok Soda?"

"Fine," Soda answered looking like he'd just fell off a telephone pole.

I felt awful. I know it hurt Soda when Pepsi and I fought, but it was just too damn hard not to fight with him these days. I'd yell, he'd yell, and Soda would end up hurt. I just couldn't win.

"Let's got to bed. You have work and Two-Bit has school," I reminded tiredly

They did as they were told without argument and I went to bed feeling exhausted, but sleep wouldn't come. I kept thinking about how close I had come to hitting Pepsi and I didn't like that thought. I didn't like anything about myself this week. Why was I the bad guy? I did my best and all I ever got was grief. I'd failed again and I wondered why I kept trying. It did no good and I just couldn't win. Why try when you would never succeed? It was going to be a long time until morning and I knew it was going to be hell tomorrow.

---

Well that was a darker chapter but it gets brighter I promise. It sets up some later plot stuff between Darry and Pepsi. Now, onto the illegal reviews.

Goddess of Sarcasm: Hahaha! I know what you mean Sundays are meant for sleeping in and making mistakes. Thanks. I liked writing it and I get the feeling several people would have liked to see more into the war council, but hey! Gotta leave something to your imaginations. Hahaha! You want to know why you're always last? We work our way down our e-mails and you review first so you are at the bottom, but you were last this time! For shame! Jk. Thanks again chocolate bar and glad to know you're home even if we haven't spoken yet! Hope you enjoyed

Fyre phoenix: Nice to see a new reader in the crowd. Well, most people see Pepsi in different lights. Most do see him as how you described him and that's something I am quite proud of. I couldn't see him as a carbon copy of one of them or the good little brother. So I wrote him as I saw him. They seem too much alike? Well that was something I never saw. I could never see Dally being afraid of being alone or not liking the thought of a knife fight, but I do see some of the similarities now that I think on it. There's something I have been told repeatedly. I see Pepsi as the black sheep of the family. He doesn't fit in, but he is still accepted. I agree. They definitely had something in their bond, something Pepsi has to get to, but something he still can't reach. I appreciate your input. It's always welcome and I hope you'll get to understand Pepsi a little better over the next few chapters. He has something ahead of him that will concentrate on that bond.

Berserker Nightwitch: I like it! Hell year! It's kind of catchy. Jhon thinks it's hilarious. Thanks. I thought that was a nice touch. I can be watching TV or something and know exactly who has come into the house without even looking. It's funny, especially when you're always right! Well I hope to be updating more often. I have a month before school as of today so I will be working my butt off to get all these stories where I want them so I can blow off my teachers and write all class. Jhon says thank you and wants to know what a comic-con is? Thanks again and here's hoping you enjoyed the chapter.

Savesday: I love getting reviews from you! Thanks a bunch and here's hoping you enjoyed the chapter!

Steves-girl: Thanks! Yeah we had a blast! The whole campground is either bored to tears with us gone or ecstatic. Hope you enjoyed!

DaNNi BaBezZz: I couldn't resist the Greaser pride bit. It was too Pepsi not to add. Well, you know at the time I wasn't thinking about it being a cliff hanger so I added on with the reflections on Pepsi's part. Hopefully that's something for you. Jhon thinks I should just skip the next couple chapters too, but I think you all will enjoy the rumble more if you read the other junk first. Really? Well, you'll get that ticket some day! Hope you enjoyed.

Pony's girl: Thanks! Yeah, I can't wait to write it either, but you will have to wait and see. Thanks. We had a blast! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Sodapop's#1gurl: well, I hope I didn't keep you too long in waiting, but it was kind of hard to get on a computer where I was. He's growing on you huh? He has a habit of doing that. I hadn't realised it was a cliff hanger at the time, but I had Pepsi reflect on it a bit if that is any help. I really couldn't tell you the exact proceedings of a war council, but I'll give my cousin a call and find out if you really want to know. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope the next one won't be too long.

Ale Curtis-Carter: Thanks! I actually would like to make it a profession, but if it doesn't work out I'll have a high school diploma to fall back on. Thanks again, you're too kind. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

ShyXshortieXbabe: Thanks! I really did want to keep it as close as possible. I've had troubles with it lately cause I leant out my copy of it, but I hope I haven't been disappointing. The thing with the words runs in the family so I can't take credit but thanks again and hope you enjoyed.

Jessie13: Thanks! I love them too. They are a team! You'll love the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed.

Anon: Ah yes. You said thirty more. That would be forty-one or forty-two. Oh boy. Well, I'll leave you to your evil grins and hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Keira: Stud says that he's glad you corrected yourself and that if you keep things good he will too. I have no idea what to say to that one, so I will move on to the next. How many did you write? Welcome back! Civilisation ain't all it's cracked up to be, but welcome back all the same. This is the only time I have had a chance to talk to you! Have you realised this? I'll bet you have. I still am not impressed with 11, but this one I like. It was the original ending, well most of it, to the other Darry's POV chapter. It was better used here I think. Nah. You just go away and it seems like I have got off my butt and done something. Well, I didn't know of these laws and I would have ignored them any ways, but hey! Worth a try. Hahaha! I can see it now! I never realise how much Pepsi swears until I read my writing aloud. I think it's funny. We had a blast and I got a great story to tell ya from camping! Well, I'll let you and Jhon sort out the rest, but Jhon just goes off to spite you I bet jk. Of course it was a conspiracy and We may pull another one on you soon if Lee is of a mind too, but until then here's hoping you enjoyed and that we talk soon.

Rock: Hey! Glad you found something to like in it. I really didn't like it but this one is making me happy so far. I came home with a major need to write! I can't explain it! It was like I was on writing drugs! I think that is a bit funny, but they're Pepsi and Dally! You expect that behaviour! You know, I thought to mention this last night before the plug got pulled on me, but I was home Friday! You went through one day of hell while I was here! I find that funny, but also a little guilt is in me. The two area sadistic mix. Hahaha! He was still asking for money! I got to laugh at him some days. Ok, I didn't think you were sick of it and that clears things up good. I'll let Jhon know he has a death threat, but now I am going to sleep! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Any comments at all are welcome and flames are accepted. Good night all.

See ya in the funny papers! Tens


	13. What A Day

Disclaimer: The usual

/Pepsi's POV/

I woke up in the front seat of Buck Merrill's T-bird. I'd ended up here before, but there was a big difference this time. I moved my head off the window and looked at the passing scenery that was barely visible in the dark. We were moving and the world was blurry.

"Dal?" I asked in a groggy voice

"Peps," he answered dryly

"Where are we?" I asked sitting up a bit "Last thing I remember was Buck's place."

"You remember demanding to see Ponyboy and freaking out at me?" he asked

I just groaned in reply. I felt odd, almost like I was hung over, but this was different. It was like I couldn't keep my eyes open or breathe right and the world was blurry.

"I remember a bit of that," I answered finally

He was right. I had told him at four in the morning that we were going to see Ponyboy even if I had to walk to where ever he was. Well, he'd said no and I had gotten a little angrier than I should have and he got as angry as I was and then there was that glass of water and here I am.

"I thought you were crazy before last night man," Dally muttered so I barely heard him

"I was angry," I yawned "Nearly took Darry's head off with a bucket last night."

"Well, you nearly took mine off with a chair," he informed me bitterly

I didn't remember that part, but it must have been a sight to see. I managed a weak laugh and Dally told me to shut up. I knew he wasn't keeping a grudge. He'd nearly taken my head off a few times, that's why I knew how to duck so well. I was about to laugh at him again when my stomach gave a violent lurch.

"Stop the car, Dal!" I guess I sounded pretty urgent cause he pulled over pretty fast and I was opening the door as he slowed down

I barely made it to the side of the road before everything that was in my stomach ended up on the Oklahoma state highway. I leaned on one of the fence poles to some farmer's field and breathed deep until I was sure that wasn't going to happen again.

"You alright, man?" Dally asked looking about as worried as Dallas Winston ever got.

Let's see. Things were still blurry, I was hurling all over the highway, I couldn't breath right and I was dog-tired. No way in hell was I all right. I stumbled back to the car and sat down heavily in the seat. Dallas shut my door and we started off again.

"What the hell was in that water?" I asked feeling absolutely miserable

Dallas looked at me critically, like someone debating to tell you bad news, the kind you hurt them for. I guess he decided I was in no shape to bust his head in.

"Listen man, you were going berserk on me, smashing chairs and everything. I couldn't calm you down even after I agreed to drive you out to see Ponyboy and Johnny," Dally cursed and I think he was hoping I wasn't able to follow the conversation

"What was in the water?" I said weighing every word

"I don't know," Dal said evenly "It was some shit of Buck's. He said it would calm you down and then it ended up knocking you out. I thought you died. You never seen Buck run so fast in his fucking life before I found out you were still breathing."

"You let Buck drug me?" I asked and he nodded "And you didn't even know what the hell with?" He nodded again

I wanted to tell him about how people died by taking too much of that stuff, but by the look in his eye I knew he knew. I leaned back in the seat even more and sighed.

"Did Buck tell you anything else about it before he took off in fear for his life?" I asked

"Only that it would last a few hours and you'd be grumpy after it wore off. He also said you might see some things," he said adding in the last part almost casually in comparison with the rest of his spiel.

"I start seeing things and I'll kill him," I vowed closing my eyes

"I'll help you," Dallas volunteered

"Good." That was the last thing I knew before drifting off to sleep

The next time I opened my eyes it was nearly sun up and I felt better than I had last time. I still felt hung over, but I could breathe and I could handle being hung over. I looked out the window and noticed we were at a gas station. All I could think was we were at the DX and Dally was trying to get Soda to take me home. I didn't blame him. Darry would probably kill him if he found out I was on something. Always said he would break our legs if we came home drugged up. Soda was the one on drugs. Who the hell works this early in the morning unless they're on something?

"You gonna get sick on me again?" Dal asked hopping in the car and I shook my head

"Did we stop at a bar last night?" I asked

"No, why?" Dal asked starting up the car

"Because I'm almost positive I'm hung over," I groaned

"Well, shake it off, man. It's just the pills talking. 'Sides Pony won't want to see you hung over and Johnny may just hide from you," Dallas said trying to drive on the wrong side of the road "You remember any of last night?"

"Bits and pieces." I frowned "I think I killed Buck at one point."

Dallas smirked "You would have, if he was around."

"Where are we?" I asked looking out the window at the small town atmosphere

"Windrexville," Dallas answered "Got a cousin up here that told me about the place I sent Johnny and Pony. No one would ever find them here."

I nodded in agreement. It wasn't the place people wanted for murder would go. Hell, I would have never suspected if Dallas hadn't have told me. We drove in silence after that with Dally occasionally glancing over at me and saying something stupid. I wasn't following the one-sided conversation, so maybe it didn't sound so stupid to Dally. After a while Dally pulled over on the side of an old looking road and I got the feeling we were walking to wherever they were. Finally we stopped in front of an old looking church. Hell, old was being nice. It looked ancient, like if the wind blew right it would collapse on itself.

"Well, Dal. You were right when you said no one would come looking for them here. Anyone stupid enough to hide in there deserves to be let alone," I stated being completely honest

"They're safe, aren't they?" he snapped and I got the feeling if he hadn't nearly killed me last night he may have just beaten my head in. He was not in a nice mood.

"That remains to be seen," I mumbled

Dally rubbed the stubble of white hair on his jaw and glared at me. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked like hell basically. I wondered if I looked any better and knew I didn't. I shook my head and followed him up to the church.

It was about then I got nervous about seeing Ponyboy. I must look like hell and I knew I wasn't in the best of moods myself, but that wasn't it. I had just let him come to this ratty old church without a fight. It was my fault he wasn't home where he belonged, but then would Johnny be sitting in a jail cell? Would Pony be in there with him? I shrugged off that thought. I was seeing my brother and he would be happy to see me.

"Would you get a load of the mess in here?" Dally said

There were cards, matches and cigarettes all over the dusty floor and there was broken wood and parts of the roof scattered about. Some of the rotting pews were pushed over, there was some animal shit, feathers of different kinds and there were birds in the rafters. It was a far cry from being a decent place to live.

"Real nice digs, Dally," I commented sarcastically

"You can't be picky when you're wanted for murder," Dally informed walking over to where Johnny had made his bed on a bench. "Wake up, Johnnycake."

Johnny opened his eyes and they widened when he saw Dally. He grinned a little and sat up.

"Hey Dal," he greeted not quite awake "Hey Peps."

"Hey Johnny," I yawned, "Nice place you got here."

Johnny shrugged and Dally stomped over to where Ponyboy was asleep on the floor.

"Glory," Dally muttered nudging him in the ribs with his toe "He sure does look different with his hair like that."

I smiled as Pony rolled over and sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was in mid yawn when he suddenly blinked.

"Hey Dally!" He smiled

"Hey Ponyboy." Dally grinned down at him "Or should I call you Sleeping Beauty?"

Ponyboy was still smiling and my mood was lightening. I guess it was good to see someone smile. Not one of those fake, 'I'm going to cry the moment I'm alone' smiles, one of those truly happy smiles. He sat up straighter and I was expecting what happened next.

"How's Sodapop? How's Pepsi-cola? Are the fuzz after us? Is Darry alright? What..."

"Hold on Kid. I can't answer everything at once," Dally broke in "Maybe he can."

Pony swung around so fast I thought he was going to fall over. He smiled.

"Hey Ponyboy." I smiled

"Pepsi!" before I knew it I had Pony hugging the daylights out of me

We just stood there from a minute, still hugging, while Johnny and Dally stood there awkwardly. I ruffled Pony's hair a bit and smiled at Dal.

"So Blondie? What did you do with Pony's tuff hair?" I asked and Pony's smile fell a little

"We didn't want to fit our descriptions." He shrugged

"Well, I'm sure with that do none of these country boys will even think of taking you on in a fight," I added ruffling his hair again for good measure.

"Well, I don't know about you three, but I could go for something to eat. I skipped breakfast and I'm about starved," Dally said and Pony gaped at him

"You're starved?" Johnny was so indignant he nearly squeaked and Pony shuttered at something

"Is it safe to go out?" Pony asked eagerly and I smiled

"I haven't seen anything move more than five miles an hour since we got here." I shrugged "You could out run anything that came after you."

"Got a cancer stick Johnnycake?" Dally asked after searching his pockets for a cigarette

Johnny threw him a whole pack and I wondered how much Pony had been smoking. They both looked thin and pale and smoking wouldn't help that.

"The fuzz won't be lookin' for you around here," Dally explained lighting up "They think you've lit out for Texas. We've got Buck's T-bird parked down the road a little way. Gosh almighty boys, ain't you been eating anything?"

So Dally had noticed how thin they were, too. Pony looked surprised and I shrugged in agreement to what Dallas said.

"Yeah. Whatever gave you the idea we ain't?" Johnny asked startled

"You both look pale and you've lost weight. After this get out in the sun more. You look like you've been through the mill." Dally shook his head

I agreed with him. The look Pony threw him plainly said he was one to talk, but with the mood Dallas was in it was safer not to bring it up. Pony threw me the same look and I gave him a warning look. It was safer not to get mouthy with Dallas Winston, but I was not in the mood to put up with that either, brother or not.

"Were you drinking Pepsi?" he asked suddenly and Dally looked a little strained

"Nope. Gave it up a while ago. I just have to watch out for stray glasses of water now," I answered

"Hey, Ponyboy," Dally said fumbling with a piece of paper in his back pocket "Got a letter here for you."

"A letter?" He looked confused "From who?"

"The President, of course, stupid. It's from Soda," Dally replied handing it over and I gave him a confused look of my own

"Sodapop?" he said bewildered looking over at me "But how did he know..?"

"Yeah, how did he know?" I asked folding my arms

"He came over to Buck's for something the other day and found that sweat shirt. I told him I didn't know where you were, but he didn't believe me. He gave me half of his paycheck and this to give to you after I told him Pepsi didn't know either. Kid, you ought to see Darry. He's takin' this mighty hard..."

Darry was taking it hard? Was he gonna mention Soda or Two-Bit or anything about last night? Darry was doing just fine. I glanced over at Pony who was already reading the letter and decided I didn't need to hear this and he wasn't listening.

"Dal." He looked over at me, and dropped the subject of Darry

"How come you two got arrested?" Pony asked looking between us and I gestured to Dal to answer

"Shoot kid." Dally grinned wolfishly "Them boys at the station know us by now. I get hauled in for everything that happens on our turf and bring Pepsi-cola here along for the ride. While we were there I kinda let it slip that y'all were headin' for Texas. So that's where they're lookin'."

Dally took a drag on his cigarette and cussed it good naturedly for not being a Kool while I foolishly looked for an ashtray.

"You sure cuss good, Dally," Johnny complimented with a bit of worship in his voice I had noticed before

"Sure can," Dally agreed wholeheartedly proud of his vocabulary. "But don't you kids go pickin' up my vocabulary."

"Damn straight," I agreed wondering what to do with my hands; I never did know what to do with them. I supposed that's why some people smoked

"Kid, I swear it don't look like you with your hair all cut off," Dally pointed giving Pony a hard rub on the head "You, Soda, and grumpy over here had the coolest lookin' hair in town."

"I know," Pony said sourly "I look lousy, but don't rub it in."

"Hell, I've seen worse. You're too young to remember when we cut Two-Bit's hair," I said remembering how stupid he looked and how much trouble we got in for that

"Good times." Dallas grinned and Johnny smiled a bit "Do y'all want something to eat or not?"

Johnny and Pony both jumped up like someone set fire to where they were sitting.

"You'd better believe it." Pony smiled

"Gee," Johnny said wistfully, "It sure will be good to get into a car again."

"Well," Dally drawled "I'll give you a ride for your money."

They both handed it over and we left the church. I tried not to think of it as the place the boys had been for nearly a week, instead I thought of it as the place we found them and they weren't going back.

We drove into town again with Dally speeding the whole way and taking corners on two wheels. I wasn't feeling sick by that point but Pony and Johnny looked like they were going to be sick. When we finally got to the Dairy Queen I swear Pony and Johnny started drooling. I guess it had been a while since they had any real food, probably the night they went to the movies and Darry fried up that chicken. We'd eaten it every night since and I was going to tell Pony that when he made burgers his new favorite food. He looked hungry enough to eat a horse, hooves and all.

"Glory," Dally said watching them gulp food down "You don't need to make every bite your last, I got plenty of money. Take it easy, I don't want you getting sick on me. And I thought I was hungry!"

I watched them eat too and wondered how little people like them kept it all in. Johnny listened to Dally and started eating faster and Pony didn't come up for air for a while. I guess they were hungry.

"You sure you ain't gonna eat, Peps?" Dallas asked

"Yeah." I nodded still watching these two eat "I think I'll let them do the eating for me."

"You change your mind and I got money." He shrugged and I took a sip of Pony's Pepsi.

Dally settled back in his seat and started telling Ponyboy and Johnny about the fighting in Tulsa and the upcoming rumble. He commented he was carrying a heater and Ponyboy nearly jumped out of his seat. I didn't see the big deal; it wasn't loaded. It didn't seem to faze Dallas, either. He was enjoying just telling a good story for once. By the time he got around to Monday and the jumping I had lost interest in hearing everything again. It wasn't something I wanted to remember. So I looked around and munched absently on one of Ponyboy's fries. They weren't agreeing with my stomach, but they were keeping my hands busy.

I wondered then what life would be like out here. I hadn't seen any Greasers or Socs. Just country folks who threw us odd looks because of our car and clothing and probably the way Johnny and Pony were eating. I would look too, if I didn't see it every day, but I was used to it. It was these people that interested me. They all wore clothes that I wouldn't be caught dead in and they weren't even Socy clothes. I wondered how they'd fair in Tulsa, but then I thought they would never leave.

I glanced over at Pony who had stopped eating and stole a few more of his fries. He didn't seem to mind, he was busy paying attention to Dallas and I shrugged. I had been half paying attention to the conversation and couldn't figure out what about Cherry Valance was so special that Ponyboy had forgotten his appetite. I frankly didn't care, though, and was glad when Dallas moved on.

"Man this place is out of it. What do they do for kicks up here, play checkers?" Dally asked surveying the scene without interest

"Maybe they have hick fashion shows," I suggested and Dally laughed

"I've never been in the country. Have you two?" he asked Pony and Johnny

"Dad used to take us all huntin', remember Pepsi?" Pony asked and I nodded "We've been in the country before. How'd you know about the church?"

"Got a cousin that lives around here somewheres. Tipped me off that it would make a tuff hide-out in case of something. Hey, Ponyboy, I heard you was the best shot in the family," Dally added

"Yep, this kid is about the most accurate shot I've ever seen." I ruffled his hair

"Darry always got the most ducks though. Him and Dad. Soda and I goofed around too much and scared most of our game away. Pepsi here just never shot at anything," Pony added

"I don't shoot birds," I stated and Dally smiled, but the look on my face must have been enough to shut him up

It was true, I never liked shooting birds. If you didn't hit 'em right they ended up tasting like shit and what was the point? I was much better at shooting rabbits and deer and stuff that moved on the ground. I liked deer just fine and rabbit. Hell, even fishing was better than shooting at dumb old birds. Hell, just look at them! They sit there and fly past the windows right when you don't need them to. Even the purple and pink ones...wait, they didn't come in those colors...I couldn't keep my head around anything today and I was going to kill Buck!

"That was a good idea, cutting your hair and bleachin' it. They printed you descriptions in the paper but you sure won't fit 'em now," Dally commented changing the subject

"And Darry says you don't use your head." I shook mine but Ponyboy didn't seem to be in the mood to make a comment about Darry

"We're going back and turning ourselves in."

Dally started gagging and swore for a while after that. That had taken me by surprise, too. Johnny never was that assertive with anyone. I looked over at Pony who looked surprised and Johnny was looking as serious as he could be.

"What?" Dally snapped

"I said we're going back and turning ourselves in," Johnny repeated in a quiet voice

I glanced over at Dallas who looked like the thought of them ever turning themselves in was insane. I'd wanted them to come home for a while now, but I hadn't expected Johnny to suggest it. Hell, I had decided they weren't going back to the church this morning, but not turning themselves in. I looked over at Pony and we came to a decision that we were going to stay quiet and see where this went.

"I got a good chance of being let off easy," Johnny went on tryin' to convince all of us it seemed "I ain't got no record with the fuzz and it was self defense. Ponyboy and Cherry can testify to that. And I don't aim to stay in that church all my life."

I almost clapped. That was about the best speech I had heard in my life and it had come from Johnny Cade. I guess things do change and Johnny was changing with them.

"We won't tell you guys helped us, Dally and we'll give you back the gun and what's left of the money and say we hitch hiked back so you won't get in trouble. Okay?" Johnny asked

No way in hell were they hitchhiking. There were some real sick puppies out there that I wouldn't even shake a stick at let alone let Pony and Johnny do so. Dally was chewing on the corner of his fake ID card and looked thoughtful. Maybe he was thinking about the hitchhikers too, but I doubted it.

"You sure you want to go back? Us greasers get it worse than anyone else," Dally pointed out

"I'm sure." Johnny nodded "It ain't fair for Ponyboy to have to stay up in that church with Darry and Soda and Pepsi worrying about him all the time. I don't guess my parents are worried about me or anything?"

I sighed then. He was eager and I didn't envy Dallas being the one to tell him about how much the Cades cared. Hell, if there was an award for worst parents of the year they would win it time and time again. I guess they were going to this time too.

"The boys are worried," Dallas said in a matter of fact voice "Two-Bit was going to Texas to hunt for you."

"He didn't get far," I muttered

"My parents," Johnny repeated "Did they ask about me?"

"No," Dallas snapped "They didn't. Blast it, Johnny, what do they matter? Shoot, my old man don't give a hang whether I'm in jail or dead or in a car wreck or drunk in the gutter. That don't bother me none."

With the father Dallas had I wouldn't either. He was a bastard and I didn't care who heard me calling him that, even Dallas who did it at least once a month. Johnny did care though and looked hurt. Pony looked like he wanted to bawl and I was wondering what to do with my hands again. Maybe I should just take up smoking just to have something to do with them. Dallas cursed and the car roared out of the Diary Queen. Dallas never liked getting mad at the kid and I could see why. I guess it was more now. He'd touched a nerve, his or Johnny's I couldn't tell, but it was hit. Pony was looking out the window and I started fiddling with the keys to something in my pocket.

I smiled bitterly to myself then. I wondered if Darry would yell at Soda now about where his keys went this morning. I wouldn't be around to yell at anymore. I had meant it when I said I was done taking what Darry shoveled. I wasn't going back unless it was to grab stuff and I doubted I would be doing that for a few days.

"Blast it, Johnny," Dally growled "Why didn't you think of turning yourself in five days ago? It would have saved a lot of trouble."

"I was scared," Johnny said "I still am."

Johnny was quiet and so was Dally. I looked over at Pony and wondered what was going on in his head. He always was thinking about something and my mind seemed to be blank right then. I fiddled with the keys a bit more and looked out the window. The country was so clean it wasn't even funny. I didn't see any trash or filth. I wondered how much they paid to keep it that clean. Maybe the people were all Socs after all, but they spent so much on landscaping that they turned out more middle classish. Who knows, maybe that was what would happen in Tulsa some day.

"I guess we ruined our hair for nothing Ponyboy," Johnny said loud enough so we could clearly hear him

"I guess so." Pony smiled and I really wondered what he was thinking.

"Well, home it is." I smiled and Dally glared at me, nearly taking out a tree to turn around and do so.

Now he was in a dangerous mood. I shook my head, but it didn't like it too much, so I rubbed at my eyes to give myself something else to concentrate on. Damn, I hated this. I was never doing drugs on my free will that was for sure and I was going to watch what I drank from now on. Pony better not do them either or Johnny. It was horrible for you and I could speak from experience.

"Don't do drugs," I ordered sternly looking both Pony and Johnny in the eye

Pony nodded and Dally didn't even bother getting mad at me. Johnny would have nodded, too, if he wasn't so busy looking at his feet again. Pony went back to looking out the window and I fiddled with Darry's keys again trying to think when I got a hold of them. Dally started talking again, more like pleading, but it was in a higher tone than Dally ever used and it was sincere, which was another first. I blinked and smiled a little bit.

"Johnny...Johnny, I ain't mad at you. I just don't want you to get hurt...You don't know what a few months in jail can do to you. Oh, blast it, Johnny...you get hardened in jail. I don't want that to happen to you. Like it happened to me..."

I was the day for making speeches, I supposed. First Johnny and now Dally. Perhaps they had more in common than I gave them credit for. Dallas really cared for Johnny. I'd known that, but I sometimes forget that anyone could care that much about anyone else. It seemed like a long time since I was in Johnny's shoes. I glanced over at Ponyboy and wondered if maybe people just graduated from one step to another. If that was the case, perhaps I and Dallas had more in common than I ever gave us credit for, too.

"Would you rather have me living in hide outs for the rest of my life, always on the run?" Johnny asked after Dallas was done talking about prison and junk. Johnny would have done just that if Dallas told him to, but it was a good question that was sure to at least throw Dallas off kilter.

Suddenly Dally slammed on the breaks and I regretted not wearing my seat belt when I hit the seat in front of me. I was about to gripe about the number that did on my head when I looked ahead.

"Holy shit," I muttered "Someone tell me the church is on fire so I know if what I'm seeing is real."

"Oh glory!" Dallas whispered

"Damn it," I muttered

"Let's go see what the deal is," Pony suggested hopping out before I could grab him

"What for?" Dally sounded irritated "Get back in here before I beat your head in."

"Damn it," I muttered again "Ever thought of saying please?"

Johnny jumped out after Pony and Dallas cursed again.

"You didn't say anything," Dallas sniped parking the car "Let's go get those punks before they get into real trouble."

We walked over to the gathered crowd and looked for Pony and Johnny.

"Where are they?" Dallas growled and my heart sank

"Did you see two boys come running through here?" I asked some man who looked important enough to be as fat as he was

"Two boys just ran into that church. I tried to stop them," he added looking pale and I ran over to the church before he could say anything more

Johnny had a window open and Pony was trying to break out some boards and I started helping him while Dallas cursed at us. I was more then mad at Ponyboy myself, but damn! I never thought he had it in him to run into the church like that. I mean he was just a kid! My kid brother and I was going to help him. I guess he was changing too.

I was more then surprised when they started handing me kids out the window. I was expecting anything but that. Ok, so I had seen the school bus and the other little kids, but I was still caught off guard.

"For Pete's sake, get outta there! That roof's gonna cave in any minute! Forget those blasted Kids!" Dallas yelled

"How many more are there?" I yelled

"Not many," Johnny yelled back

The roof started to fall down around them and I was more than anxious standing there grabbing kids when they dropped them. I could hear Ponyboy coughing and was relieved when he came through that window next. He stumbled forward and I pulled him away from the blaze as the timbers came down behind him. He was still coughing, but he was ok. Suddenly Johnny screamed. My blood ran cold and I looked over at Dally who was cursing. I was about to turn back when I noticed for the first time Pony was on fire. Dallas clubbed him across the back where the flames were eating the jacket he wore. Pony hit the ground and Dallas and I froze. I knelt down and breathed again when Pony was still breathing. I was going to nod at Dallas, but he was racing towards the church and I remembered Johnny's scream.

"Dallas!" I yelled and saw him go through the window

I raced after him and hauled myself through as well. I coughed instantly and tried to find Dally and Johnny. I couldn't see anything in there and it was too damn hot in here. A moment later Dallas came into view dragging Johnny the best he could.

"We gotta get out of here," I yelled "The walls will be coming down after the roof!"

"Help me get him out the window!" Dallas ordered and I picked up Johnny's feet hoping he was still alive. Oh lord I hoped he was alive.

The boards under the window were pretty well gone, so Dally kicked at them and ducked under, pulling Johnny and me forward. We were nearly through when that window came down. Dally didn't stop and neither did I. Getting out was the only thing we could do and we were going to do it.

* * *

Ok, I know not the best place to end it, but it had to be done. I guess some explanation is in order. Pepsi had an encounter with a form of **Barbiturates. **They're basically really dangerous downers that people can die from 'cause they affect your breathing and you can stop breathing completely. I have looked it up and they were around in the 60's. These ones were the first type of anxiety pills before the new ones that opened the doors to date rape drugs and the like. Well, on to the reviews. 

Lindsay B: Well an opinion is an opinion, but I'm afraid I am in no mood for it tonight. If you don't like it either wait and see if I change my style or quit reading.

DaNNi BaBezZz: Wow. Italy would be a neat vacation. Thank you, that's just the way it was intended. Well, I'm not sure if he would be doing the cleaning all the time, but you'd have the odd night. Hahahaha. He should! Glad I could lift your spirits and hope you enjoy this chapter.

Meredith: Thanks for the encouragement. I needed that as you can see. Hope you enjoyed

Nicole: I would never leave it off there, so don't worry. I may just kill him off, but you never know. Hope you enjoyed

Sodapop's#1gurl: Thanks. I was trying to go for something dark. I'm hoping this update isn't too long over due. Hope you got your Pepsi fix.

shyXshortieXbabe: Thanks. I know exactly how that could have gotten violent, but I figured real life didn't need to make an appearance. Glad you enjoyed and hope you enjoy this chapter.

Jamie: Well, I'm writing more. Hope you enjoy.

Dynobratt: Wow. I know what you mean. I would have loved for him to be a twin too. Hope you enjoyed

La Rosa Blanca: Hahahaha Thanks and I hope you enjoyed.

Jazzyumbrella: Thanks and thanks again. Hope you enjoyed the chapter

Ale Curtis-Carter: Thanks. I was hoping to do that if there is room for them. Hope you enjoyed

Jenna: I don't either, even when my second favourite ones do, but glad you enjoyed it. I like to get deep and dirty with the emotions. Sorry no hugging, but you can always count on something interesting happening. Hope you enjoyed

The Dark Flame: It's been a long time since you have, but it's always nice to see reviewers come back. Thanks for the review and here's hoping we see more of them. Hope you enjoyed.

Savesday: Hahahaha! They should huh? I agree, but I doubt I will go that far. Maybe I will! Who knows what these midnight masses will bring? I enjoy writing his point of view immensely, but Pepsi just happens to be in the right place at the right time a little more often. I feel bad for him too, but you gotta love craziness! Hope you enjoyed

pony's girl: Thanks. Yeah it was, but had to be done. Hope you enjoyed this chapter with Pony and Johnny.

steves-girl: Thanks and thanks. I think I'm ready for another trip.

kaz456: No excuses needed. I know how it goes. Thanks. I know what you mean. I thought if Pepsi and Pony had some common ground it would make things more interesting. Hope you enjoyed

CinderBrat: Thanks. Well I have seen a fair few fights so it isn't hard. Well, I'm glad he's coming across that way. I don't think there could ever be two Soda's or Pepsi's. Hope you enjoyed

Jenelope-Lafred: Thanks. Really? Reminds me of my brothers some days too. Hope you enjoyed

TrunksGRL13: Thank you. I wouldn't go that far, but it is appreciated all the same. I don't think I have had such a generous comment in a while. Thankies. Hope you enjoyed

Rock: Thanks. I was having too much fun with that bucket. I remember that weekend. Good times. Well, I still need to write I think, mostly because I want to get everything up before the first. Hahahaha. I have that feeling some days two and I think I would write for the two of us if I had more hands. You'll get back into it and it will be great. Well then I slept well, but last night was hell. I didn't sleep at all until 7:30 and I had to get up at nine. It wasn't the way I wanted to start the day, but I had to be at the school to pick up my one lone text book and renew my student number. I miss my old one. Anyways, hope to talk to you soon and here's hoping you enjoyed.

Trish: Well that was the reaction I was looking for.

Berserker Nightwitch: Oh yeah. School is not on my list of things to enjoy this year, but I'm hopeful. Thanks for the clarification. We don't hear that terminology up here I guess. Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I know what you mean. It would normally have turned into a fist fight, but I figured throwing the bucket was a little more meaningful. Really? I guess he kind of is. Never looked at it that way. Well, I'm updating, your turn. Hope you enjoyed.

Two-BitGortez: Thanks. Hope you enjoyed.

CiCi: I completely understand that. We went through that with my dog Grady a few years ago. Glad you liked the chapter and thank you. I read your story by the way. It was quite original if I do say so myself. Congrats. Hope you enjoyed

Jessie13: Thanks. Yeah, it's getting there huh? Hope you enjoyed

Keira: Damn you just wrote and wrote and wrote. Nice to see the enthusiasm. Yeah our morning Nazi thinks 6 is sleeping in too. Yeah he cracked, but he does that a lot. Well, Lee would love it, but I do most of the cooking and he does most of the cleaning so it works its way out. She would drive me crazy. Oh boy. I remember all about those pictures, still have to bribe Alli to send them, but hey. Hope you enjoyed.

Goddess of Sarcasm: Hahaha. Yeah, I think it is too. I can be plenty morbid on my own, but you bring it out ;) Well, I hope to have more chapters like this if there is time for them. I realized there aren't many left. I completely forgot about order this chapter, but the further down you are the further up you were to review. Well, hope to talk to you tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed.

Lisa: Yeah I was going for that. It will get somewhere lighter, but I'm not sure when. Hope you enjoyed

FyrePhoenix: Yeah, well there are people you love because you have to and people you love for who they once were. The oldest has a tendency to do that, believe me I know. Hope you enjoyed.

Chelsea: Oh boy! I didn't think I'd left it that cliffy. Hope you enjoyed even though this one is even more cliffy.

Dallas Winston's Girl: No prob. Well thanks. I think they should too, but you never know with people. Sisters are the in fad. Hope you enjoyed.

Well that's all of 'em and I think I am ready to go to bed now. Night.

Any comments at all are welcome and flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers! Tens


	14. Hospital and Home

Disclaimer: The usual

Anyways, without any further adieu...

/Pepsi's POV/

"Ow," I muttered for the fifth time and the nurse tutted loudly

"I told you, you shouldn't have been so stubborn and just taken the local anesthetic. This wouldn't be half as painful, if you had," she said stabbing me with the needle again

"I told you I ain't ever doing drugs," I snapped making a face at the pain "And you said the same thing about the penicillin. It doesn't matter to you if I'm allergic to it or not."

"Neither are drugs," she pointed out "Both are medications."

"Hospital drugs," I muttered as she pulled the thread a lot harder than she needed to "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Would you like something for the pain?" she asked

"I already told you no," I snapped

The nurses in the emergency room were anything but pretty. This one was probably 30 and sounded like she smoked more than Pony did. Her curly blonde hair was pinned up under a nurse's cap and she wore those hospital sneakers that squeaked when she walked. She was dumber than a sack of nails and pretty opinionated on how bullheaded I was. I had to tell her three times I was allergic to penicillin and it didn't help that she liked to give you a needle and tell you what was in it later. I threatened her with death if she even touched that tray with all those huge needles on it.

She was still pulling at the needle and thread she was using to sew up my shoulder with. She sewed worse than Darry and that was saying something. Hell, she spent almost every day in a hospital and he spent almost every day on top of roof. It should be easy to pick out the person you would rather have giving you stitches.

"Ow," I muttered again she merely pulled harder "Just hand it to me. I can probably do this better than you can."

"That's against policy," she saidgruffly"Are you ready for your penicillin?"

"No, I am not ready for something that could kill me. Do I have to have that tattooed to the inside of your eyelids?" I asked knowing where I could get it done real cheap.

"The less you move the faster this will go," she informed me, tugging on the string again

I sat there and bit my lip at all the comebacks I had to what she just said. It wasn't worth it. Having her sewing up my shoulder while she was concentrating was pretty bad. If I really let into her, she would probably be sewing my eyelids shut. I just wished she would hurry it up. I hadn't seen Pony since we left the ambulance and I wasn't really worried about him going anywhere in a hospital, but I was worried he would run into another psychotic nurse that was needle happy like this one. Hopefully there only was one and I was just lucky enough to land her. I started wondering about Johnny and Dally then. I knew most of the window landed on me, but Dally had been on fire and Johnny had had the roof come down on his back. Sitting here not knowing was almost an equal torture to having this woman sewing up your shoulder.

"How is it coming, nurse?" A tall guy with brown hair and a stethoscope asked pulling back the drape to where we were

"I pulled the glass shards out and have gotten two of the three major lacerations sewed up, but he refused a local and any penicillin," the nurse reported handing the doctor a clip board

"I told you if I have that stuff, you'll all be in court for a malpractice suit." I had to stop watching so much TV with Ponyboy; I was learning too many big words

"Well, carry on nurse," he sighed turning

"Wait a sec, Doc," I called and he turned back "I want to know where my kid brother and friends are."

"I am afraid I don't know that," he answered looking too sympathetic too quickly

"Well then make yourself useful and find out," I suggested grabbing the clipboard from him and writing their names across the top

I shoved it back at him and he looked at me with an expression I couldn't read. I was horrible about reading other people. He pulled the drape again and left me with the nurse. I was hoping the doc would be back soon and if he wasn't I was going to go find out for myself. The nurse sighed and got back to business while I bit my lip, hard.

"I'm sorry, but you aren't allowed back here," the nurse said to someone later on and I just figured on ignoring her and any other crazy hospital people that planned on showing up

"I think I have every right to be back here." I looked up at the voice and met Darry's eyes

There was something different about his eyes. They seemed more like his eyes before Mom and Dad died. Maybe I was imagining things but for the first time in a long time he was the Darry I knew, my friend and my brother, not my guardian.

"Can you give us some privacy?" Darry asked and the nurse tied off her string and snipped it with the scissors before waking away from us looking very stuck up.

I rolled my shoulder a little and found that I could move it ok, but it was painful at times. I was going to have to watch that I took it easy for a while. I looked over at Darry who was looking stern. I had expected him and me to have a long talk and I guess now was as good a time as any.

"Ponyboy told me everything," he started with

"He's good with words." I shrugged

Darry was mostly just looking at the roof and I was studying my shoes. I think we both had some things we wanted to say, but pride is a pretty powerful thing and I know he was mad at me. Hell, I wasn't mad anymore. I was just tired.

"How's Ponyboy?" I asked

"He's fine. He and Soda are in the waiting room," he answered "Pony's still a little freaked out over everything, but he'll be better when we get some news on Dally and Johnny and get him out of here."

"Great," I said grabbing my shirt, more than ready to leave "This is garbage now," I added, seeing all the rips in it.

"I suppose your jacket is too?" he said seeing it on the bed too

"I'll try and patch it." I shrugged looking at the rips in it "Should be interesting."

Darry didn't say anything and I got to thinking on how Mom would have patched it for me if she was here. She never let me throw out any of my clothes. I missed that. I looked over at Darry again. He was looking at the floor now and I hated the silence between us. That little voice in the back of my head was saying 'say something, you idiot' but I wasn't sure what. I hadn't really talked to Darry in so long it would all come out wrong.

"You know, when you took off last night and we couldn't find you we got to really worrying," Darry said quietly "Then they phoned and told us that both of you had been in a fire. You'll never know how much that scared me and how relieved I was to know where both of you were."

I was surprised to say the least. He wasn't saying he was worried over just Ponyboy. He was saying he cared about me too. Wow. This was just weird.

"You know, I've been thinking." He looked thoughtful "I've been replaying the fight we had in my mind. I was thinking if you and I both worked at it..."

He trailed off and I nodded. I knew exactly what he wanted to say. We couldn't go on fighting every other day. It had to end and he and I were going to try and meet each other half way.

"I'll try."

"Me too," he answered "So are you going to come home?"

"Yeah, I'm out of shirts, as you can see," I pointed and he rolled his eyes

"Come on, smart mouth. Let's go see what Pony and Soda are up to," Darry suggested and I nodded

Sure we'd come to an agreement, but I got the feeling it wouldn't last long. I followed him down the hall, very conscience of the fact I had no shirt on. I had been keeping my tattoo from Darry for a good time now and right now was not the time to let him see it, not when we had come to a compromise. We went into the waiting room where Pony, Soda and the fat man from the fire were sitting. Pony came right over to me and hugged me more to make sure I was alive than anything. When we had been in the ambulance he saw me with my eyes closed and, well, he must have assumed the worst.

"There are two of you!" The fat man exclaimed

"No, your mind is just playing tricks on you," I explained and he looked at me blankly

"My brothers are twins, Mr. Wood," Pony explained tuthfully and I frowned at him for ruining my fun

"There are reporters and Police waiting to talk to you," Mr. Wood directed at all of us

"Great," I muttered and Pony started trying to make his hair look decent

"Should I show them in?" Wood asked

"In a minute," I replied "We would like a moment, if you don't mind."

He nodded and went back into the hall leaving the four of us alone. Pony went to look for some hair grease and Darry went with him. I guess he wasn't about to let him out of his site so soon.

"That's gonna scar something awful," Soda commented on my left shoulder

"Yeah," I agreed "Only the three long ones. Maybe I can get away with telling people I took on a mountain lion or something."

"Looks like you were attacked by something," Soda commented "People would buy it."

I went over to the mirror to get a better look. The cuts went from the top of my left shoulder and got a little thinner when they got to my chest. The paramedics said that if it had of gone any deeper I would have ripped open my Pectoral major or something like that worse than I had and I would have had to go into surgery. It was a muscle or something I guess, I'd never heard of it. They would scar, bad, but the little cuts would go away.

That window had landed full force on top of me, so I had shards bigger than my fist sticking out of it while I was running with Dally. We'd set Johnny down by Pony and I'd flopped down on that shoulder not realizing the glass was there and you can bet your bottom dollar it hurt.

"Yeah. Lend me your shirt, will you?" I asked and he handed me his over shirt "Last thing I need is Darry seeing this tattoo."

"I would be more worried about the cameras getting that stitch job on film." Soda smiled and I shrugged

"I'm not ashamed of them." I honestly wasn't "Just wish that nurse would learn to sew better."

Soda nodded and pulled a comb out of his back pocket. I smiled and wondered why he could never find one at home. When he was done with it he offered it to me and I took his place at the mirror. My hair was a mess and I still looked like I had just come out of the fire. I was really gonna look good.

"Where did your brothers go?" Wood asked and I shrugged

"They just went to find a rest room," Soda answered

"Can I get you boys anything?" he asked and I got the feeling he liked to keep busy

"Two cups of water," I replied "And whatever else Soda wants."

"I'll just stick with water." Soda smiled at him and Wood hurried off as fast as he could

He came back a moment later with the three glasses and I took two of them over to the mirror. Soda lent me his handkerchief and I started washing my face. Then I poured one of the glasses of water over my head. I looked a hell of a lot more like me when I was clean and my hair was slicked back. I could face any reporter or cop now.

"Now that you're all here, should I let them in?" Wood asked and I noticed Darry and Pony were back

"Ready when you are," I sighed and Darry nodded

Wood opened the door and they flooded in. I was surprised that many of them had fit in the hall and I was surprised I recognized two faces in the crowd.

"I might have known you were involved in that fire," Pripich declared coming right over to me

"I didn't start it," I replied putting on the expression I reserved for Pripich

"Don't worry," O'Toole sighed "We got a lot of witnesses saying you showed up afterwards."

"There is still the matter of how you and two murder suspects ended up there in the first place." Pripich glared at me "Your partner in crime, Dallas Winston was there also."

"We heard there was going to be a picnic," I answered and Pripich looked livid

"I've got my eye on you, Curtis," he said stalking off towards Pony and Darry.

"He sure does hate me," Ipointed outand O'Toole nodded

"I heard you were a help in saving those kids," O'Toolecommented "That's good of you, son."

"Pony and Johnny needed help." I shrugged

We were quiet for a moment and I looked over were most of the cameras were. Soda was wearing a reporter's hat and walking around interviewing the nurses and stuff. I smiled thinking that was pretty funny.

"It's nice to see one of you has a little fun." O'Toole smiled too

"That's Sodapop for you," I sighed "And I do have fun. That's why I'm always causing you trouble."

I drifted over to where Pony and Darry were. A few reporters were talking to them, so I stood there watching Soda. O'Toole was copying things down while Soda crept over behind him. I smirked as Soda lifted O'Toole's gun and grinned like mad when he was caught. O'Toole smiled and Soda came over to where we were. The reporters started taking pictures and I even got asked a few questions. I had the feeling every person in Tulsa would see whatever article they were putting together and my rep would be out the window.

Soda eventually got bored of entertaining the reporters and went to sleep using Darry's legs as a pillow. I could tell he was tired and I wondered if he had slept at all since I took off. He hadn't slept well all week and even Darry looked tired. The reporters still were asking the odd question but a few of them were finally drifting out. O'Toole nodded to me and Pripich followed making a point of reminding me he'd have his eye on me. I wasn't in the mood for any of it so I just glared at him and wondered what to do with my hands again. Finally the room was completely empty of anyone without the last name of Curtis. I threw an arm around Pony's shoulders and closed my eyes. I was dead tired and Soda had the right idea.

"They didn't get much sleep this week," Darry said softly "They hardly slept at all."

"Neither did you," Soda muttered

I nodded and yawned tiredly. I never knew cops and reporters could make you so tired. Maybe it was the whole day, or even the whole week that was getting to me. I didn't know and right then I didn't care. I heard Darry get up and start talking to a nurse and Soda moved so my legs were his pillow. I didn't mind. If he was half as tired as I was, I was glad he found something comfortable.

Pony got up, too, and I leaned against the wall more. I could hear Darry talking to a man now and I listened up. It was the doc from earlier. He was telling Darry that Dally was burned some on his arm and would have to be in the hospital for a couple days. His arm would need a couple of weeks of healing time before he could have full use of it again, but it would be scarred until he died. I was justhappy he was ok. I don't know how life without Dallas Winston would be, even a crippled Dallas. He would be ok, he always was. The doc started telling Darry that Johnny was hurt bad and if he made it out of the hospital alive he would be on crutches for the rest of his life. Soda sat up about there and I looked over at Darry who was looking strained. It wasn't every day you got told news like that.

"We'd better go home. We can't do anything here," Darry said quietly and Soda and I stood, shuffling sleepily behind Darry and Pony

There was no way the four of us could ever go anywhere in the same truck, so I was glad Darry had borrowed Steve's car. I was in no mood to stay the night in a hospital. I never had and I wasn't about to start, plus that meant all of us weren't squished into three seats. I stretched out in the back seat and Pony leaned on my good shoulder. I guess he was as tired as I was. When we finally pulled up in front of our house Darry had to shake Pony good just to get him close enough to the door to carry him.

"You can either walk in or wait for me to come back out here and carry you," Darry had threatened when Soda wasn't getting anywhere with me.

There was no way in hell he was carrying me anywhere, so I got up and literally hung onto the back of Soda's shirt up to the house. Darry tossed Pony on his side of the bed and I flopped down on mine. I was desperately tired and almost didn't bother kicking my shoes against the wall or pulling the blanket over me and Pony. Soda pushed Pony over and threw off his shirt before climbing into bed with us. Darry turned off the light and I was lost to my first peaceful sleep in days.

It was early the next morning when I heard Two-Bit in the kitchen. He sounded happy and I was glad for him, but it was too damn early to move. Soda rolled over and threw an arm over my chest and I pulled the blanket up a little more. It was useless to try and sleep any longer, but I had beaten the odds before and Darry wouldn't be mean enough to come knocking on my door this morning, if he wanted to live.

It was a few minutes later Darry came into the room and shook Soda on the shoulder and told him it was time to get up. He got up and I didn't even move. I could pretend I was asleep at least.

Soda started scrambling through the mess on the floor and I wondered if Pony was pretending to be asleep too. He finally left and I fell back asleep for a few minutes. Suddenly Soda came running in and Steve followed him and they started waging a full out pillow fight. There goes sleep.

"Get the hell out of here!" I yelled

"Damn, I didn't know he was home." Steve didn't sound happy about it

I picked up a pillow and nailed him in the head. I started grabbing things off the dresser so he and Soda ran out of here pretty quick. I swore a few of Dallas's favorite words and rolled out of bed. I hit the floor and pain flowed from my arm. I had almost forgotten about that. I took a few deep breaths, shook it off and walked into the kitchen. Everyone looked depressed and I felt loved right then. Darry had the cake out and I wasn't hungry, surprisingly. Last thing I had to eat was when I stole a couple of Pony's fries at the Dairy Queen.

"I hate to leave you here by yourself, Ponyboy," Darry said worriedly

"I'm here," I reminded

"Yeah, but you're in no condition to be watching him," Darry sighed "Maybe I should take the day off work."

"He's not a baby. He's stayed at home on his own before," I pointed out, but Darry didn't looked convinced

"Besides, we can't afford for you to take a day off," Pony pointed out.

"Yeah, but you just got back and I really ought to stay..." Darry trailed off

"I'll baby sit them," Two-Bit volunteered and Pony made a wide punch at him "I don't got nothing better to do."

"You better watch your mouth, Mathews," I warned him, not impressed I was being referred to as a job for him

"Why don't you get a job?" Steve asked "Ever think of working for a living?"

"Work?" Two-Bit looked aghast "And ruin my rep? I wouldn't be baby sitting the kids here if I knew of some good day nursery open on Saturdays that would take them."

Pony pulled Two-Bit's chair over and jumped on him. Two-Bit had him down in a second and Darry watched like a worried mother. I shrugged and started drinking chocolate milk from the jug. Darry threw me a disapproving look and I passed it to Soda who did the same. Darry finally pulled on Two-Bit's jacket and told him to do the dishes before they went and saw Dally and Johnny. That wouldn't go far, Two-Bit only did work when he felt like it, and that wasn't often.

"Two-Bit, lay off. He ain't looking so good. Ponyboy, you take a couple of aspirins and go easy. You smoke more than a pack today and I'll skin you, understood?" Darry directed

"You carry more than one bundle of roofing today and me, Soda and Pepsi'll skin you. Understood?" Pony said right back

"Yeah." Darry grinned "Pepsi, I want you to take a couple aspirins, too, and stay in the house. I don't want you doing anything more to that arm."

"What's wrong with the arm?" Steve asked grabbing my shoulder

Pain shot through my side and I nearly yelled. I grabbed my arm, but that hurt too, so I made myself content gripping the table and baring my teeth at Steve while Darry gripped my other shoulder. Soda pushed him out the door pretty fast and Darry set the aspirin bottle on the table once my shoulder started to relax under his grip with the pain receeding.

"See y'all this afternoon," he said rushing after Soda and Steve

"You ok, Peps?" Two-Bit asked cautiously

I popped open the aspirin bottle and put six in my hand. Pony handed me a glass of water and I bit them down. I shook my head and felt the muscles relax a little in my injured shoulder. It wasn't much but it was something. I never had anything hurt that bad. I pulled my shirt from last night off and got a better look at it. It looked like I had already strained a couple of the stitches in my sleep.

"Damn that's gross, man," Two-Bit pointed out

"They should have bandaged it, but the nurse wandered off and I wasn't about to hang around." I shrugged feeling the Aspirin still in my throat and taking another gulp of water

"Yeah, well, I know Darry keeps some bandaging things around here somewhere. You should get someone who has a strong stomach to help you with it," Two-Bit suggested

"I'll keep that in mind."

Two-Bit and Pony didn't have anything to say to that, so I started pulling random things out of the fridge. I didn't want cake for breakfast, I always thought Sodapop put too much sugar in the icing anyways. I was surprised to see the kitchen still showed signs of my cleaning from the other night, but then, it had only been a day. I started making myself a sandwich and gave up on it. I wasn't hungry.

Two-Bit was glued to the TV and Ponyboy was eating cake quietly. I went and took up my traditional place on the couch and started watching Mickey too. I guess it was something to do.

It wasn't too much later that Pony and Two-Bit left and I was alone. I was starting to realize I liked being alone more than I liked being with other people. That didn't seem right. I should want to be in contact with people, but all the same, I wanted to sleep and just relax. I actually did for a little bit before someone quietly knocked on the door. Now who the hell knocks?

"Come in," I yelled

"Hi," Lily's voice said and I smiled

"Hey. What brings you by here?" I asked sitting up "I thought you had your big horse show today."

"Well, I guess you do listen." sShe smiled "I saw your picture in the paper and I thought I would go and do that then come over here. We had a date scheduled for last night"

She had never been in our house before and I could tell she was busy looking around. It wasn't much, not as nice as where she was from, but it was home and it was surprisingly clean. She turned to face me and her hand went to her mouth.

"It's not as bad as it looks, Lils," I assured her while standing up

"They didn't say you were hurt in the article," she said looking truly upset

"I'm good at hiding things when I want," I answered "'Sides, I got enough Aspirin in me to choke a horse."

"Not funny," she warned and I realized horse wasn't the best word to use

"Alright." I smiled "I'm suddenly really hungry. How about you?"

"I could go for something," she answered and I escorted her to the kitchen

We spent the next hour just talking over a leisurely brunch and I was happy. I know, she smiled at a lot of people, but I like to think she was smiling one special for me. I told her about the rumble and she told me flat out I had to fight in it. I smiled at her then. She knew me better than I knew myself. She'd be the only one thinking like that, though. Darry would have a field day with the mere suggestion that I go to the rumble. He didn't understand that I had to fight. I had to show I was a Greaser and that I was on a side. Who cares if I ripped my stitches to hell? I could just get sewed back up later and it would be worth it.

"I love you," I said yawning and she laughed

"You're also plenty tired," she commented

"Not that tired." I tried to smile at her, but I kept yawning

She grabbed my arm and we walked down the hall together. I steered her into my room and she laughed.

"I always knew you had a messy side and now I have found it." She grinned

"This is Ponyboy's mess," I stated "And Soda's since he's been in here, too. About the only on that never makes a mess in my room is Darry."

"I think its all character," she said looking at the mess on the floor happily

I flopped down on my bed again and she laid her head on my chest. We were quiet and I got the feeling she was just looking around the room. I started stroking her hair and wondering if I could get used to waking up with her like this. I knew I would and I smiled to myself. Everything was better when you had a beautiful girl beside you. I closed my eyes and we both fell asleep.

* * *

Yeah I know, sappy ending, but it couldn't be helped. I love to add a bit of something different in there every once in a while, now on to the reviews where our special guest, The King, has agreed to join us! I'll start us off and he'll do the next and so forth.

Jorjor: Thank you! Actually I do, but not some of the new stuff. Hope you enjoyed

Ems: Thanks. I think if he were a real person his mission in life would be to piss people off, but I'm glad you like him! He may, we'll have to see how nice a mood she's in towards Darry. Hope you enjoyed

Pony's Girl: Yep! More Pony to come is definitely part of the plan. Hope you enjoyed and thanks

Berserker Nightwitch: Hey! Well, I think that everyone got the gist of his fate this chapter, but I might swing it. Yeah? I love the drug thing. It makes me laugh. I know how it goes. Take care of your work and don't let it get ya down, because I love it and you got good muses! Hope you enjoyed!

Lisa: 1. He didn't just let him, he was in there before he got to the window. 2. Pony was pretty determined to go in, even in the novel 3. He is not Pony, Soda or Darry, so he will do things his own way and light up in comparison to the original. So quit whining! Damn! You and my kid brother are such whiners! –The King

DaNNi BaBezZz: I think it would definitely beat school, but I would miss home. Yeah, that actually came from a story in my own life and I just had to add it. Yeah, poor Two-bit! They're lucky he is so good natured! I think someone should kill off Buck! That'll be an interesting take on the story! Hope you enjoyed!

Jenna: If you were worried you definitely haven't seen her take a year off from a project. Hope you enjoyed

Savesday: Thanks! I love that fact too! It lightens things up a lot in my opinion. Well hope you enjoyed! The next ones should be coming fast!

Sodapop's#1gurl: thanks. Well you got to hear all about those wicked scrapes this chapter and Tens says Darry will be in a lot of the next chapter. That's my job, but for completely different reasons. Hope you enjoyed

The Dark Flame: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed and I hope to get them up faster!

steves-girl: Thanks. She will, she's in what she calls writing gear, which means it will be hell trying to get her to do anything else. Hope you enjoyed

Two-BitGortez: Wow! Thanks! I love to get people into the story! Hope you enjoyed.

I have cake! Oh and I can't be arsed to sign in: Howdy Gorgeous! Where's my cake? Meh, I'll buy one tomorrow. Kill your baby? Oh! Well, I'll talk to Tensie, but she loves to kill people. Dallas probably too. I can hold my head high! Tens and I never liked Johnny either! No he isn't dead yet. How could you think that! Hang your head in shame! He is the only cool character ever written! For shame! Damn straight they do! You should have seen the time Henry was stoned! Best time in the world! Well, the rest is Tens stuff, so I will say talk to you soon and F the sensors!

Nicole: Thanks, yeah it was meant to be like that. I know, you love Dally too. Hope you enjoyed!

Lucas Peyton Fan: Good to know. This is King Jhon with out the ladies and under The King if that makes sense. I'll pass that along, but she loves killing off the good characters, so don't be surprised. Hope you enjoyed

The King: Do we gotta say that after every single review? It really takes the piss to write that over and over and over again!

Tens: Of course we do, no on to the reviews!

The King: How are we related again?

Tens: We're gypsy children that were abandoned at birth on Lee remember?

The King: Sorry I asked...

Lynn: Well that's what Different View is all about.

Rock: Howdy, Gorgeous! Of course we were hoping! But that was kind of stupid. Aren't you glad to be over that stupid cold? I thought so. Tens always throws stuff like that in. It drives me crazy, but the one guy I have seen stoned was pretty damn funny, so yeah. Yeah, just good works, but Hell ya it was good! Sounds even better. She means well, but damn does she read fast! Her and Tens! Well, you and I can be slow pokes! Like the ending. Here's knowing you will enjoy and that we talk soon. I need someone to laugh at my jokes. Tens doesn't.

CiCi: Actually, I just went with the story. I haven't seen the movie in so long I couldn't tell you how it even goes. Technically no, but Pepsi thinks so. Hope you enjoyed

Keira: Now, babe, you talk a lot! I'll just skip to the short of it because I don't think I want to be here for days and days and you get my drift. I think you have some good things in that page of writing. I will concentrate on the fact you were doped up for a day! That rocks! I love the fact you were the first person in this marriage to get doped up! Makes out a blank check for mischief to me! So, life is funny that way. Kind of how Pepsi has been doped up before me! This sucks. Well. I'll just go and get into some trouble later. Tag and I are hanging tonight since Crow is driving across the border for a few things that I won't mention. Good times, well hope you enjoyed babe.

Any comments at all are welcome and flames are accepted as long as they are well written and nasty.

See ya in the funny papers! Tens and the King


	15. Rumble and Tumble

Hey! Long time no see! Well, life is getting back on track and my world is slowly returning to normal, well, as normal as it ever gets. Let's got on with business shall we.

Due to the length of this chapter there will be no review thankies, but I'll live. Thank you to everyone though, especially Dragan who left several reviews and Keira and Alli and Goddess of Sarcasm who are my regulars. Love you guys. Anyways, I did go through them and have answers to common questions.

Yes I am going to write more, no quitting for me. No, I do not have writer's block, just typing time conflicts and damn addictive games! No, I did not get See ya in the funny papers from anywhere that I can remember, I just use it. Yes, I do take pride in the fact Pepsi can seem like an asshole. Darry will see Pepsi's Tattoo when I have it planned, yes, I even have it written out. I do write when I am on a sugar/pickle high and I enjoy the result. Yes I do accept e-mailed reviews when the review thingy is down as long as they are labeled or DV or something.

Disclaimer: I own the character of Pepsi-cola and everything else belongs to S.E. Hinton and that's about all I have to say.

Happy reading!

* * *

"Now, would you look at this!" 

I groaned tiredly at the loud voice and cuddled in closer with the person in my arms. I was going to ignore whoever that was. I was too comfortable to face reality.

"I thought there was a 'no girls in the bedrooms' rule," Soda said

I cracked an eye open to see Sodapop, Steve and Ponyboy all at the foot of the bed gawking like idiots at me, no, at us. Lily was starting to wake up and I glared at the guys.

"Do you mind?" I snapped

"Of course not," Steve said sarcastically

"Kiss my ass, Randle," I said and Steve stiffened

"What time is it?" Lily said grabbing my wrist, but I didn't have a watch

"Six thirty," Soda answered and Lily scrambled to get up

"That late?" She said grabbing her jacket "I am in so much trouble."

"The rumble's in half an hour. Why the hell did you let me sleep so late?" I asked getting up too

Everyone avoided eye contact with me. I shrugged it off and watched Lily scramble to wake up. She followed me down the hall and I showed her to the door where she tugged on her boots and scrambled out the door. Suddenly she stopped and turned back to me.

"Don't let yourself get too banged up," She said kissing me

"I won't. Don't worry, babe," I said and she scrambled down the front walk

I wondered what she was so late for, but I figured if it was any of my business she would have told me. I shrugged and went to the medicine cabinet after some gauze. I went to my room and started trying to wrap it around. Now, it's a hell of a lot harder than it looks, especially when it hurts to be flexible. Lucky for me Soda wandered by the door and saw the mess I was making.

"What are you going to do about Darry?" Soda asked straightening out the bandage

"I don't plan to do anything about him," I said stiffly "It's not his rumble."

"Whatever you do, avoid using that defense," Soda said looking worried "You'll pull all these stitches to hell."

"I don't care," I said as he tied off the bandage

"I won't try and stop you, but maybe Darry's right," Soda said shrugging

"Maybe he is, but I won't sit here while you guys fight for something I helped plan," I said pulling a black shirt over my head

"You're just as stubborn as Mom," Soda said helping me

"And Darry," I muttered going out into the living room

Pony had his hair greased a lot and he looked small and young. I smiled at him and he returned it. Two-bit came in the door with a beer and I wondered why he needed that. I didn't need it anymore. I wanted it then, but I fought down that urge. I'd quit and it was going to stay that way. The radio was blasting and I wondered why we listened to it that way.

"Pepsi-cola," Darry called from the kitchen

"What?" I snapped

"Come in here," He ordered and I did as I was told. "I thought we had a no girls in the house rule."

"We didn't do nothing," I griped "Pony has to share that be too."

"Alright," Darry said not wanting to hear anymore

"Ok then," I said turning to leave

"Where do you think you're going?" Darry asked "I'm not done talking."

I shook my head and went into the bathroom to choke down a couple aspirins before the rumble. Darry followed me and watched me. I could almost see the gears turn in his head as he thought of the best way to tell me what I didn't want to hear.

"You shouldn't take so many pills," he said evenly

"I was planning on spreading them out over the afternoon," I said matter of factly "Then I fell asleep and I have to take them now. If I had have slept any longer I would have missed the rumble…"

I felt my eyes widen and I knew I had answered a lot of my own questions with that point. I looked at Darry who was as hard as ever.

"You're not fighting in that rumble tonight," he said just as evenly as before "We can't afford to get that arm re-stitched."

"Well then super glue it!" I snapped "I am fighting in that rumble!"

"I am the one who's in charge and it's my responsibility to make these decisions and I say no," Darry said trying to act like a parent again

What the hell was I to say to that? I knew before I said anything it would cause a fight but I was going to say it anyways

"I am not going to sit here while that rumble goes ahead!" I answered

"Then stand!" Darry ordered

"You can't stop me from going!" I raged

"You wanna bet?" He asked

"It's not up to you! It's not your rumble!" I snapped

"That isn't going to do it this time, Pepsi. I said no and I mean no," Darry said in finality

"Who the hell died and made you my boss?" I asked and the whole room froze

Pony and Soda looked at me wide eyed while Darry's jaw tightened. I was hoping to get a reaction, but I think I may have gone too far. Two-bit was looking at the floor and Steve looked mad. I was waiting for Darry to say it, but he didn't look like he would ever speak again. His eyes blazed and he gritted his fists tightly. I waited in anticipation, but he didn't even move.

"It's nearly seven," Two-bit piped up after a minute

"Stay. If you come I guarantee I will knock you out myself before you even get a chance to fight. Do I make myself clear?" Darry said too calmly

For the first time that night I knew he was mad enough to mean business and I knew I had to be the one to back down. I hated this! How fucked up was it that I had to be the one to back off because of this damn shoulder? I snarled and turned towards my own bed room. I let the door slam behind me and kicked the garbage can at the wall. It just barely missed the mirror that we had in here. There was a hole in the wall now. Damn, this was not my night.

I heard the front gate make noise and I knew they were gone. I went out into the front room and turned off the radio before heading back to my room. I didn't want anything in the house to make noise right then, unless it was me. I intended to make noise alright. I planned to bring the cops down on me I was going to make so much noise. They'd hear me at the rumble that's for sure. I was just about to go and set the fire alarm off, if we had one even, when the front door slammed. I popped my head out of my door way and smiled.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Dallas snapped looking around

"They went to the rumble," I answered shortly

"And you're here all on your lonesome?" He asked disbelievingly

"I planned to have some fun." I shrugged tossing him the box of matches

"You're planning on burning the house down?" He asked wondering if I was crazy

"Don't be stupid, I just wanted to bring the fire trucks running," I said and Dallas looked at me with an expression I couldn't read

"Come on," he said looking impatient "We're going to that rumble."

"Darry will have my head," I said already knowing I would go with Dallas

"Since when does that matter?" Dally asked tossing me a shoe "Worst he can do is kick you out or send you off to some orphanage somewhere where you would just leave and do something stupid."

"Well, that settles that," I said tugging on the shoe and he threw me the other in a minute we were out the door

"Borrowed Merrill's T-Bird," Dallas said walking past it and down to the sidewalk

"I wondered how it was going to get home," I said truthfully

"He had someone pick it up." Dally shrugged

We walked in silence until we could hear noise of what I was sure was the rumble. Suddenly it got quiet and Dallas cursed. I wanted to curse too. It was starting, someone was facing off from each side and it would start it. We kept our pace the same and walked into the vacant lot like we owned the place. No one paid us any mind and I was surprised to see Darry and Paul Hogan sizing each other up, waiting to see who would make the first move. They had been best friends once. I looked over at Dal and decided I would never face him like that.

"This is it," Dally said offering me his hand.

"Don't get beat on too bad," I said remembering Lily's words as I shook his hand

"Hold up!" Dally said running towards the center and I ran behind him "Hold it!"

Darry must have turned to look at Dallas because he made no move to block a hit that nearly turned him around. He straightened and decked Paul a good one before both sides came together and the fight was on.

First thing I knew was I had some Soc right in my path and I couldn't stop running. I turned my good shoulder to him and crashed into him. We both went sprawling, but I landed on him and worked on his ribs while he was pinned under my knees. One of his high end brethren came barreling towards me and I rolled off the guy I was on to get up and work on this guy. Before I could get up he landed a kick to my gut and I grunted in pain. He kicked me in the same spot again and I knew if I didn't get up I never would, so I punched him in the knee cap and struggled to get up as it gave out under him.

The rumble looked a hell of a lot different from up here. Tim Shepard was taking on two at once and cursing while he egged them on. Soda was wailing on some guy who kept yelling for help and trying to claw away from him, but he was holding onto him pretty good. Dallas and Pony were working on the same guy, who outsized the pair of them easily, but they were both tough enough to even up the odds. Steve was clinching with a Soc who was pretty short, so he had an advantage when it came to pounding on Steve's ribs, Steve was giving back as good as he got. Two-bit's face was busted open and he looked furious to say the least, that wasn't the beer talking.

Then there was Darry. He and Paul were going at it like their lives depended on it. Paul was looking ragged in comparison to what he usually looked like, but all the Soc's looked like hell with their clothes all muddy and covered with blood. Darry looked like he was getting warmed up and more like the rest of us, if that makes sense. He wasn't as up tight when he fought. He seemed almost as insecure and wild as the rest of us as he went at Paul like that. The only difference was that he had more power behind his hits than the rest of us could ever hope for. He also was only focusing on fighting. I should have been too.

Some asshole Soc came up from behind me and brought an arm around my neck tightly. I couldn't reach his face so I started in at his ribs and bringing my heels into his shins. I couldn't breathe and I didn't like it. I don't rightly know what happened next but I was on my back gasping for air and the Soc and Soda were fighting. I rubbed at where the Soc's arm had been for a moment and got up again. The first thing I knew I had someone coming right at me. How many of them where there?

He swung wildly and I caught one right in the face. I snarled and went right after him. He kept thrashing at me, like some type of fish, but I went right on punching him, ignoring it when I took a hit. I gave a good upper cut to his chin and he must have bit his tongue because blood started coming from his mouth. He panicked and I started using both fists on his face. He lost his footing and landed hard on the grass. He started backing away from me and I was aware he wasn't the only one.

The Soc's were running, limping and crawling back to their cars looking sullen and defeated, but they also looked afraid of us. They'd taken a beating and they were getting out of there while they could. I didn't blame them. We'd be doing the same with a lot more cursing if we were in their positions.

"They're running! Look at those dirty sons of bitches run!" Two-bit hollered at the top of his lungs, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"We won," Darry's voice was tired "We beat the Soc's."

Soda smiled and I smiled too. We'd done it. We had really beaten the Soc's. For the first time I looked over at Darry who was looking mad enough to kill. I stood ready to take whatever he had left, I knew it wasn't much after the way he had gone against Paul, but I was hurting too. He marched right over to me and cracked a little grin. I blinked and wondered if he was brain damaged after the way Paul was hitting him.

"You enjoy disobeying me, don't you?" He asked

I just looked at him, wondering if I could even talk after that choke hold. He sighed and shook his head. Soda joined us, looking between the two of us like another fight was going to break out.

"Pepsi fought good, Dar," Soda said in my defense

"I saw him," Darry said not looking as mad anymore "He did fight good, but he pulled all those stitches to hell in the process."

"Come on, Darry," I croaked and he frowned

"Well, at least you won't be able to swear at everyone," he said heading towards home and I rolled my eyes

Soda grinned at me before going to help out Steve. I had no idea what had happened in the last minute. What the hell had made him act so happy? Two-bit came right up to where I was trying to get my breath back, looking bloody but happy.

"Did you see them Socials run?" He beamed "I busted my hand over one of their hard heads, but it was worth it. The one I was beating on ran like hell."

I nodded and looked at his hand. He was going to need stitches and Mrs. Mathews was pretty much as bad off as we were. It wasn't fair that those who needed help never got it, they only more grief. I cursed, hoping to get my voice back and it was working a little, but not much. This really was not my night. I smiled then. I would never forget how those damn Soc's ran with their tails between their legs.

"Where's Ponyboy?" Soda asked supporting Steve

"Dally…" I managed to get out looking for them

"Dally took off," Steve said

Pony had most likely gone with him. I could only hope Dallas was being responsible for him and I groaned then. I shouldn't think stupid things like that.

"…You looked like you could have killed that Soc," Two-bit was talking to Soda and I tuned in

"He kicked Ponyboy then he went and grabbed a hold of Pepsi," Soda shrugged "Neither could fight back and he was taking advantage of that."

I wanted to give him a piece of my mind, but I reminded myself that this was Soda's moment and he had stuck up for me a few times tonight. Tim Shepard made his way over to us and stuck out a bloody hand, waiting for me to shake it. I did and he offered it to every one of us and grabbed at his nose with it when he was done. He'd most likely broken it again. That made two times this year.

Darry waited until we had shaken hands with the Brumly leader before giving us the signal to head home. I was more than happy to. I didn't want to be the guy the Brumly leader was chewing out. He'd broken the rules and used a piece of pipe in the fight. I guess even the Brumly guys had pride, well, most of them. I looked over at Darry and wondered if he'd do the same if one of us had broken the rules. I knew it would be worse. Sure he'd yell, then he would give us those disappointed looks for a while and it would just not be good. If we were even luckier we'd get the silent treatment. That was my favorite; it gave me a blank slate for trouble. Those would be the nights Dallas and I would go partying until the sun came up and then Darry would yell and the cycle repeated itself.

When we walked past where Merrill's T-bird had been I cursed in my mind. What the hell was he up to now? If Ponyboy wasn't here Darry was going to kick Dally's ass half way around Tulsa. I shrugged off the feeling I got and I sighed happily when we came into the house. I hadn't realized how cold it had been until the warmth hit me. My hands were like ice and I was covered in mud.

Darry got out the first aid kit and started doctoring everyone up. Mostly everyone was ok. Steve didn't look so hot and Darry thought he may have busted a rib or two, but we wouldn't know until he got to the hospital or the clinic, which ever Darry decided on. Two-bit was definitely going to need stitches. One half of his face was split wide open and his right hand, all along the knuckles, was in the same shape. I could tell it hurt like hell, but he smiled and tried to crack a joke or two and stole a beer from out of the fridge to help with that.

Darry was getting a black eye and put a band aid over a cut to his forehead. He was rubbing his red knuckles from time to time and I wondered how he felt about hitting Paul. Soda had a wide cut along his lip and was nursing a swollen cheek. It was going to bruise, no ifs and or buts about it. Darry had made him ice it, but there wasn't much he could do for the lip. Like I said we were going to have to make a trip to the clinic or the hospital or something.

"Pepsi-cola come here," Darry said standing by the couch

'_Now comes the fun part,'_ I thought bitterly. I sat down on the arm of the couch and let Darry slip my shirt off my left shoulder, careful to keep the right covered. Darry was pissed enough at me today with out adding on the tattoo. He frowned at the bruises I was getting along my stomach from those kicks, but there was nothing he could do for them. I knew I was going to have a black eye and the odd bruise every where, but it was nothing major, in fact I think I came out of it in the best condition. Then Darry started unwrapping my shoulder. That hurt like hell, almost as much as it did when I flopped down on it at the church.

"Congratulations, Pepsi." Darry sounded a little annoyed "You pulled out almost all of these stitches."

"It was worth it," I said with some voice back

"You won't think that in a few minutes." Darry warned

"Clinic or Hospital?" I asked tiredly

"Clinic is closer," Darry sighed "You'll be paying me back for this."

I waved him off. As soon as this shoulder was better I could easily pay him back. He had never seen me ride a bull. Those damn things weren't half as stubborn as I was. Fifteen minutes later we were all in Steve's car and five after that we were at the clinic.

I couldn't have told you how many times I had been here, but I preferred it over the hospital any day. I don't know where people get the impressions hospitals are clean, but let me tell you they are filthy. You have more chance of getting a post something infection than at the clinic. That's surprising when you see how muddy the carpet is at the clinic. We sat in the waiting room for half an hour before one of the Doc's there agreed to see us as a group. Everyone on the east side that was in that rumble seemed to be here tonight and a lot of them needed it. Those boys from Brumly just swung their fists until they hit something, ignoring all the hits they took in the process. I shook my head at them all and followed everyone into an examination room in the back.

It wasn't much but it had a couple beds and we had a place to set Steve down. I know Soda was Steve's best friend, but he couldn't carry him anymore, not with the state Steve's ribs were in and how tired Soda was. I was sure everyone else was getting tired too. The adrenaline was wearing off and I was starting to feel my shoulder more than ever. We knew the clinic docs pretty good. They knew we couldn't pay much and they didn't charge much, I don't think this would cost us over one hundred dollars all together. Ok, maybe I was off, but Darry would take care of it, he always did.

We where there for what seemed like forever and a day before they got through all of us. The Doc's did all they could and I ended up having three of the cuts on my shoulder re-sown. One of those college graduate pansies's said they'd scar really badly, but I didn't care. They would have before the rumble too, but at least I had gotten to fight. When we were on our way home I started really worrying about Ponyboy. I knew he would come home, but Dallas shouldn't have taken off with him like that. Darry wasn't happy about it. You cold tell by the way he looked along the side walks and gripped the steering wheel. Two-bit was even quiet, but that might have been because of the four stitches in his cheek and the seven they put in his hand. I guess that I wasn't going to be the only one coming out of this scarred.

When we finally got home Darry set Steve down on the couch and I grumbled before sitting back against the wall. Darry knew full well that was my couch, but I doubt he cared. Steve was in some pain and they couldn't prescribe us nothing with out medical records for him, which we didn't have, so he was going to have to struggle through it on aspirin or Tylenol or whatever Darry kept stashed away in the cupboard. I didn't want any of that stuff. I was tired, stiff and finally comfortable for the first time in a while. If Pony didn't come home soon I was going to fall asleep waiting on him.

Two-bit got up and turned on the T.V., smiling at us while I wondered how much that hurt his jaw. Soda handed out drinks and slumped down beside me on the wall. I guess he was just as tired as I was, but he looked happy enough. I guess we had really done something tonight. If I ever have grand kids I could tell them about this. I shook my head. I had to find a wife and have my own kids before I worried about that. I found myself thinking of the way Lily rushed out of here like someone had lit fire to the house. I wondered what was up and reminded myself it was none of my business.

"I'm going to be hung over tomorrow," Two-bit said downing another beer

Darry looked at him tiredly, but didn't say anything. I guess he either had accepted Two-bit's drinking or didn't care. He just went back to his paper after telling Two-bit he'd better use an ashtray. I smirked, thinking a celebration drink wouldn't hurt when the front door creaked open and Ponyboy slipped in. Darry leapt to his feet and Soda let out a long breath of air. I couldn't tell if he was relieved or if he was getting ready for something else.

"Where have you been?" Darry snapped and I could almost see the worry wash off of him.

Pony looked at him with wide eyes and I knew something was up. Darry seemed to calm down right then, enough to look concerned and Pony looked frightened.

"Ponyboy, what's the matter?" Darry asked slowly

"Johnny…He's dead," Pony said in a strained voice "We told him about beating the Soc's and…I don't know, he just died."

The room seemed to grow silent, deadly silent. Soda made a funny noise beside me and looked like he was going to cry while Darry bowed his head and Two-bit closed his eyes, clenching his teeth. Steve looked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing and I wondered if I looked as shocked as I felt.

I had never let myself think Johnny was that bad off, not ever. Two-bit had told me Johnny was in a sorry state when he saw him, but he hadn't told me all of it, it seemed. I was glad in a way I hadn't seen him looking like that, but damn did it sting to think about the last time I saw him. I had prayed he wasn't dead then, but all he did was go on to suffer a few more days. What the hell was fair about that? You try and do some good and al you get is grief and dead. I hoped that every one of those little kids knew what Johnny did for them. Little old Johnny, who had never done anything to anyone that didn't deserve it, didn't deserve what he got in return for saving those damn kids!

I stood up and kicked over the old beat up coffee table in frustration. I won't say Johnny was my pet as much as he was Soda's or even Steve's or Darry's, but I loved the kid. He grew on everyone, like another kid brother. He should have never been in that situation and my own bitter words came flooding back.

"_I just wish it had have been you and me," _

"_Me too."_ Dally had replied

I had told Dally that when this whole damn mess started. Then it had been something to wish over, now there was nothing left for wishing.

"Dallas is gone," Pony said "He ran out like the devil was after him. He's gonna blow up. He couldn't take it."

I cursed. I had always known something would crack him one day, just like something cracked me, but when Dallas had so little love to begin with I knew that he was going to do something stupid and reckless.

"So he finally broke," Two-bit spoke my thoughts, but his were fully of inevitability. "So even Dallas has a breaking point."

"He's not a fucking machine," I snapped mad about how he was saying this "You won't talk so high and mighty when you break like a fucking China doll."

I was surprised my voice had come back, but I needed it then. No way in hell was anyone going to talk about my buddy that way, especially Two-bit.

"Pepsi-cola, enough," Darry snapped and I ignored him, looking at the walls, the same smiling pictures, even when shit like this happened

"Ponyboy," Soda said softly "You look sick. Sit down."

I turned to look at Pony for the first time since he had spoken. He was shaking and looked like he was going to fall over at any moment. I knew my words had set him off, but I couldn't take them back now. Not to Pony who looked like he was some wounded deer or to Two-bit who looked like he wanted to cry, give up and lash out all at the same time. Pony backed away as Soda got closer and I felt a protective will come over me. I was regaining control of who I was, I couldn't let go, not now and Pony was reminding me of that.

"I'm okay," he said looking afraid of Soda "I don't want to sit down."

Darry took a step towards him, but Pony would have none of it.

"Don't touch me," Pony said backing up even more

Soda looked at me pleadingly and I didn't really think I could do anything, when I was the one to set him off. I took another look at how scared Ponyboy was and decided to try.

"Pony," I said in my usual voice, knowing acting would make him run

He looked at me, his eyes wide, probably remembering my words and I felt sick with myself. I ran a hand through my hair and backed away a little.

"I know you don't want to, but you need to sit down. Have I ever lied to you about stuff like this before?" I asked

He shook his head and I wasn't going to force him. He seemed to be slumping down slowly along the wall already. He would get there on his own terms and not ours. I just hoped Soda wouldn't try and coddle him, he was spooked enough. The phone rang; breaking he silence and I grabbed it before Darry could.

"Hello," I said

"Pepsi?" Dally's voice asked

"Yeah," I answered and he sighed "Where are you?"

"A pay phone," he said and I realized how airy the call was "I just knocked over a grocery store and I got the fuzz on my ass."

"Shit, Dallas," I said suddenly tired

"Listen, meet me in the lot," Dallas paused and I could hear the sirens "Don't ask questions and don't give me grief, just do it."

He hung up and I slammed the phone down. The others looked at me questioningly and I wanted to rant and curse and swear, but there was no use.

"Dallas just knocked over a grocery store. He'll be in the lot in a minute," I explained

"We gotta hide him," Darry said heading for the door

Everyone hurried to get out the front door and I darted for the back one. It wouldn't save me much time but it would give me the edge I needed. I could hear the sirens before I saw them, but I had expected it. I skidded to a halt when I got to the lot and looked for Dallas. The rest of the guys were just behind me now and I saw Dallas run into the lot from the opposite side as hard as he could. He was no track runner, but he was doing some running tonight. Suddenly a car pulled up across the street from the lot, police jumping out. Dally reached the light of the street lamp and skidded to a halt, jerking a black object from his waist band. It was his unloaded gun. He raised it and it hit me this was the end.

"Dallas!" I yelled

I was about o run to where he was, but someone else had a hold of me and wasn't letting go. I thrashed wildly as the cops' guns sounded off into the night.

"Pepsi!" Darry was yelling, tightening his grasp around me "There is nothing you can do but get shot to hell!"

I wanted to tell him to let me go, I wanted to tell him that it wasn't fair and mostly I wanted to tell him that hell was right where I would be going, but all I did was yell and struggle some more as Dallas fell to the ground, riddled with bullets. He had a grim smile on his face that told me I was right. I knew he was dead. He wanted to die, but I didn't want him to! Not both, not in one night. I slumped in Darry's arms, watching the scene, the blood and mostly the cool expressions the cops had. Those bastards.

Steve sobbed and Soda told him to take it easy…that there was nothing we could do now.

He was wrong. I started struggling with Darry again and thrashing even more than before. I was going to let them know just who Dallas Winston was.

"That's enough Pepsi! Don't be stupid!" I barely heard Darry even though he was yelling in my ears

I knew I was hurting him, but I didn't care. He was going to let me go whether he wanted to or not. Suddenly my whole body froze and a wave of pain shot through me before everything faded black.

* * *

Yes, evil to leave it there, but couldn't be helped. I hope everyone enjoys and I will try to get back on top of even posting dates. 

As always, any comments at all are welcome and flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!! Tens


	16. I hate hospitals

Hey everybody, long time no see. I thought I should get this up before it drives me nuts. I'm not happy with it, personally, but the sooner I pass it, the sooner I will move on to the good stuff. So, less of me babbling will be good!

Disclaimer: I own the character of Pepsi-cola and S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders

Dedication: This one goes out to Kiks, Rock, Taurus and Nittanylizard. I didn't think I could get this one going and all of you kept me on track. Thanks. Oh, and The King. You always have to credit him with something and why not?

On with the show…

* * *

Pepsi's POV

When I opened my eyes everything was white and glaring. I immediately knew where I was and I didn't like it. My arm felt heavy as I brought my hand to my cheek; it was tender and sore. I didn't remember taking any headshots in the rumble, but it smarted all the same.

What the hell had happened? I thought hard for a moment and nothing came. I finally sighed and sat up slowly, realizing that I was sleeping on a row of waiting room chairs. They weren't the nice padded ones or even the shitty wood ones, but the connected, white, plastic, uncomfortable ones. I wasn't surprised that I was sore all over and that my shoulder was killing me. I guess all that Aspirin was wearing off. I thought I had at least until tomorrow morning, but rumbles were tough on you, tougher than Aspirin anyway.

The room I was in was the same one the cops and reporters had been in the night of the fire. Suddenly, it all came flooding back and I felt even more miserable than I did a minute ago. Johnny was dead; Dallas was dead and sometime soon the fuzz would show for a statement and because they were the fuzz I will most likely get hauled in for something. It all made sense, but why the hospital? I obviously wasn't that bad off if I was thrown across a couple chairs in the waiting room. Maybe none of it happened. Maybe I just got stitched up and Pony and Johnny are having a nice long talk with Darry while Dallas is busy looking for an exit. Even as I grinned bitterly at the thought I knew it wasn't true. I hated this.

I guess I got tired of my thoughts when I finally stood. I swayed on my feet, so I grabbed the wall for support. Dallas would never stand again and the doctors had said if Johnny lived he wouldn't either, so I supposed I had accomplished something by getting this far. I should have felt lucky, but instead I didn't feel anything. Just pain. That's how I made my way out of the waiting room. I didn't think about my friend, I thought about the pain. I guess I was amazed at how loud everything got out side of the waiting room. The sound hit me like a passing wave and I felt like I was going to be sick. I knew that feeling all too well. I glanced up to see a Nurse from time to time as I made my way down the hall. They were giving me odd looks and I assumed I looked like I didn't need help. Maybe they're already helped me the best they could already.

After what seemed like hours I saw Sodapop standing down the hall. He was as still as I had ever seen him and I knew something was the matter. When I got closer he finally looked away from the window he was staring at, to me. He looked anxious. He never looked anxious before. His lip was swollen up, but where the stitches were made it look indented. From the color of his bruises and the tiredness in his eyes I would have sworn the rumble was hours ago. If it was, then I had missed more than I could have thought.

"What happened?" I asked

Soda gave me a look I couldn't read before returning his eyes to the window. He didn't look like he wanted to say anything. I understood when I caught sight of the person in the room.

Ponyboy was lying in a hospital bed with a big bandage around his skull. He looked like he was half way dead. A lump of cold ice landed in my stomach at the thought of him dying too, but I knew if Soda was still out here that he was just worse for wear.

"He collapsed," Soda said softly "Right after you started flipping out and…"

He trailed off and I didn't press the rest of the sentence. I didn't want him to remind me my best friend was dead or that I didn't stop it. So we stood in silence, both watching our baby brother.

If I ever told Ponyboy I still thought of him as a baby, he'd flip. I wouldn't blame him, but I couldn't help but think of him that way. He was the baby of the gang, of our family. When we couldn't be there for each other, we could be there for Ponyboy.

"Doc said he was over exhausted and had a minor concussion," Soda went on "We've been waiting for hours. He's delirious and the Docs don't want him to go home yet. They don't understand how much better it would be if he was at home."

I nodded. Ponyboy hated hospitals about as much as I did. I imagine he would hate them even more since last night. Both our buddies would be in the morgue by now. I wanted to ask Soda about them, but I knew right then was not the time.

I looked back through the window and noticed Darry was in there for the first time. He was talking with a doc and looked like someone had beaten his head in. I knew Paul hadn't done all that.

"What happened, Sodapop?" I asked after a while

"Don't get mad, Pepsi, please," Soda said with pleading eyes and I nodded "Darry couldn't get you to settle down. It was either drop you so you could go get shot or knock you out…"

I touched my cheekbone again and then my temple. It made sense then. I should have been mad, but I wasn't. Soda was right. I didn't want to think about the fact Darry probably saved my life, so I returned my attention to Ponyboy.

"Then when Ponyboy went down we all ended up here. Steve and Two-Bit are back at our place; they don't like to sit around the hospital if they don't have to." Soda ended

I nodded. He was right. I found myself thinking that an awful lot tonight. I wondered vaguely if it was still tonight and not Sunday morning when Darry stepped out into the hall. We were all quiet for a moment, none of us looking at each other when Darry finally cleared his throat.

"The docs want us to head home," he started "They think Ponyboy is sleeping and will be for a while. So they say there is nothing we can do here."

"I think we should stay," I said looking back at him

"Pepsi," Darry sighed "This is the first time in the last couple hours that those people have actually told me what we can do. He needs rest and so do we."

I didn't think we'd get any and it wouldn't matter where we were, but from the look in Darry's eye, I knew I wouldn't get anywhere with that. Soda sighed too and glanced at Ponyboy. I would bet anything he thought of him as the baby, too.

"Come on, guys," Darry rubbed Soda's back and turned the way I had come from

He followed and I took one more good look at my baby brother before following them. On our way out of the hospital Darry looked at the hall that lead to the morgue and I tried with all I had in me not to. Soda was none the wiser and I envied him. He had never seen our parents lying there and he would never see Johnny and Dally staring blankly at the ceiling either. It was enough to make you sick and I almost was.

The ride home was slow and quiet. I had nothing to say and it seemed like Soda and Darry didn't either. What do you say at a time like this? There was a light on at he house when we finally pulled up and I wasn't surprised. Steve wasn't about to go home and get beat by his father with the shape his ribs were in and Two-Bit was just plain unpredictable.

I guess the only thing I hadn't expected to come home to was a row.

"…Is that all you care about?" Steve yelled "That damn switchblade?"

"No, but I wish that was all that was bothering me," Two-Bit looked like he wanted to cry

"What's going on?" Darry asked when we walked in

"Nothing," Steve's voice was wavering now "Absolutely nothing!"

He was tearing up now and I was reminded how stressful the night had been. Soda walked over to him and they sat down on the couch. I stood in the doorway while Darry went into the kitchen after something. Two-Bit still looked shaky and you'd swear that he was the one with broken ribs.

"How's the kid?" He asked quietly, not looking at me

"I don't know," I said honestly and Two-Bit's eyes shot up

"He'll be fine," Darry assured him "He just needs rest and to get through this."

He could keep telling himself that, but I saw how lost his eyes were how worried he was. Two-Bit took in a quivering breath and I knew he was going to cry. I'd never seen him loose it like this, sure, mad and drunk loosing it I'd seen, but this was something completely different. He looked towards Darry and his eyes filled with tears.

"It's all my fault."

"What?" Darry asked, clearly worried and confused

"It's my fault! The kid was running a fever before the rumble, but I didn't say anything and let him go fight anyways," he started getting lower as he went on

Darry looked startled for a minute. Like I said, it wasn't every day that Two-Bit let go like this, but it wasn't every day that two people you loved were taken from your life. I felt a lump forming in my throat and I was glad that Darry was the one to say something.

"Two-Bit, you couldn't have seen this. No one could have seen this coming. He would have gone with us anyways, you know that. He'll be fine," Darry said and Two-Bit whipped at his eyes impatiently

There it was and now it was gone. Two-Bit was calm and the lump in my throat slowly resided as we listened to the silence. Finally, Darry coaxed us all off to bed, but sleep was pretty far away. There was a gaping space on the bed next to me and I didn't feel right with it there. Nothing was right anymore. Nothing had been right for a long time, but now, it was worse. I wondered if we would ever have a good year again, but there was no sense in that. So I watched the street lamp's shadow on the roof and tied not to think. I think I understood why Steve was mad at Two-Bit. It was easier to pretend that nothing had happened, easier to find something little to gripe about, something that didn't hurt so much.

It was hours later when my shoulder was stiff and aching and I was letting my mind focus on that, when I heard someone in the hall. A minute later, Soda poked his head through my doorway. He looked like he had been crying, but it was hard to tell with so little light.

"Are you awake?" he asked

"Yeah," I answered

"I can't sleep either," he said, lying down on Ponyboy's side of the bed "Does this get any easier?"

I sighed. Leave it to Sodapop to know exactly what was going through my mind. I couldn't honestly tell him it would. We'd lost so much, but I think we did gain a little. How could I ever explain that to him? How could I tell him that we'd all become closer because of what we had been through? Of course, there was the bad side. I mean, Darry and Ponyboy had never been close, but when you try and run someone's life, there's a void between you. Just look at Soda and I or Dally…No, I wasn't going to think on that.

I glanced over at Soda, who was letting me think on the answer and sighed. Here goes nothing.

"You know that old saying? It's better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all?" I asked

"Yeah," Soda answered, "I hope I feel that way about Sandy someday."

"Well, I guess we were lucky to have had Mom and Dad, just like we were lucky to have had Dallas and Johnny. Sure, we would have liked to have had them around longer and it hurts that we can't, but if we never knew them, there would be something missing, something we wouldn't even notice. I guess that's the best I can explain it."

Soda was silent and I knew I had hit a nerve with that one. I had hit one in myself, too. I just didn't know how to explain it any other way. I sighed loudly, mad that my shoulder was hurting and that I was uncomfortable and mostly that nothing seemed right anymore. I finally rolled out of bed and to the door of the room.

"I don't know about you, but I could got for some chocolate milk right about now."

Soda smiled, just a little and we headed to the kitchen.

Darry's POV

I had scarcely gotten to sleep when I heard them. I groaned, thinking that Soda and Pony where having a midnight snack, but Pony wasn't home and they weren't laughing. I tried to fall back to sleep, but the light from the kitchen and the fact I had more on my mind than I wanted, kept sleep away. Finally, I got up out of bed and headed to the kitchen. I almost did a double take then I saw both Pepsi-cola and Sodapop at the kitchen table, drinking chocolate milk, with plates of cake in front of them. Soda looked up and smiled slightly when he saw me; I could tell Pepsi had fed him sugar. He looked over at me, too, but there was listlessness in his eyes that told me how tired he was and how little sugar was helping.

"Chocolate milk and cake, Darry?" Soda offered

"Do you two have any idea what time it is?" I asked

"Nope. The clock needs to be fixed," Pepsi said, pointing to the one above the sink, it said nine thirty two.

"Well, it's four thirty in the morning," I said, putting a pot of coffee on

"Well, could be worse," Pepsi yawned, "I'm going to go and take a shower."

Pepsi stumbled down the hall and grabbed a towel from the dryer. I glanced over at Soda, who was sipping milk, as if nothing had happened. I poured myself a cup of coffee and waited until I heard the shower, before commenting on anything.

"He's in an odd mood this morning," I commented

"I hadn't noticed," Soda said

"He's nicer when he's not really awake," I said.

Soda nodded, knowing Pepsi-cola just as well as I did. We were quiet for a while and the room got a little lighter. I listened and heard Two-Bit's light mumbling and Steve's labored breathing. Soda finally glanced up at me and put his cup down, very seriously.

"Are we going to see Ponyboy today?" he asked

"Of course we are," I said, wondering what had gotten into his head

"Do you think he'll be able to come home?" he asked

"I don't know," I said honestly, wondering where he got these questions at four thirty in the morning

"When are we going?" he asked

"Right after breakfast," I answered, "Though, I doubt neither of you are hungry after that."

"I'm not," Soda shook his head "Pepsi is the bottomless pit in the family."

I nodded and decided if he was hungry he could by something from the cafeteria at the hospital. I didn't feel like cooking anything. I liked coffee and coffee would keep me going for a while.

"Why aren't you two dressed yet?" Pepsi asked us

I noticed he was fully dressed and had even pulled on his shoes. I was happy he had put on a jacket, too, with wet hair, but he seemed willing to be friendly this morning, so I wasn't going to point it out. Soda stood up and went down the hall. From the looks Pepsi was giving me I got the hint and went and put some clothes on. I knew those Doc's would be surprised to see us at this time of the morning. There would be no point in pointing this out to Pepsi and Soda; they waned to see Ponyboy and I did, too. This whole mess was my fault and if he didn't pull through…I didn't know what I'd do. The first thing I could do was to stop thinking about the 'what ifs'. Life only got complicated when you let them take over your thinking.

"Darry!" Pepsi or Soda hissed, probably Pepsi, and I sighed

These two never could make it to school and work on time, or make it out of bed for me to be on time, but at a time like this, they were rearing to go. Needless to say, the drive was quiet and both Pepsi and Soda looked like they were going to fall asleep on the way. I guess they had a little more will power then I gave them credit for. Soda led the way up to Pony's room and Pepsi lagged behind me a ways. I knew he was tired. When we finally got there, a nurse was wrestling with him, while he thrashed around in the bed. My heart sank and we all darted in.

"What's going on here?" I asked when we came in

The nurse looked exhausted when she looked at us. She sighed and let go of Ponyboy for a moment.

"He's been like this for the last hour or so. Keeps yelling for Johnny and Dallas and drinks." She sounded more tired than she looked

By the time Soda and Pepsi were already over there. They both looked worried and I had to admit, I was scared too. This wasn't normal.

"Ponyboy? 'Come on, honey, settle down," Soda said in a soft voice

Ponyboy didn't seem to hear him and if anything started thrashing around more. Suddenly, he started yelling for Johnny. My throat tightened and Soda looked surprised.

The nurse didn't need to ask who Johnny and Dallas were and for that I was relieved. I didn't know if I could explain them, not when they had just died last night. As Pony struggled, he seemed to loose strength and I wondered if this was a good thing.

"Where's the doctor?" Pepsi asked

"He'll be making his rounds in ten minutes," the nurse answered

"That's about eight minutes longer than I have patience for," Pepsi snapped at her

"Pepsi," I said and he looked at me "We'll get the doctor down here."

"Dallas…" Ponyboy was even softer this time

I looked at Pepsi, every instinct inside me saying he was going to do something stupid. His eyes blazed and he kicked one of the chairs. I was waiting for the usual rage that followed, but it didn't come. Pepsi just gave up. He looked like he was half asleep and dragged his feet out of the room. Soda gave me a puzzled look and I returned it. Of all the things I was expecting, that was the last one.

* * *

Yeah, bad place to end it, but that's where I'll leave it. On to the reviews!

Sodapop02: Thanks! I love being evil. I'm glad you liked it! I think that it did cover a lot and in turn it came out this well, unlike this one. I hope this didn't take too long and that you enjoyed.

Keira: You are odd, but I love ya anyways. Where did I give you that impression? I think it was the hopeful wishing. Hahaha. You believe what you want, you Dupe. It was weird, but hey. Hope you enjoyed.

Rock: Yes, I know, but you wouldn't shun me, I'm no fun to shun. Yay! I get credit for something! Well, I think my mission was accomplished then, but you know you can always cuss me out. Thanks and hope you enjoyed.

Goddess of Sarcasm: Ok, I can't say I wasn't expecting this. Yes, I killed your baby and Dally. Well, I don't think so. He's pretty fun to keep around. I do too and no they didn't, but it was too much fun to pass up writing. Well, thanks! I don't think you are a crybaby. I'll let you two duke that one out. What one was that? Thanks again and hope you enjoyed!

Nikechick7777: Hahaha, yes it was! I'm glad you enjoyed it and I think everyone felt the same about the ending. Well, thank you! I am quite happy with him myself. Hope this wasn't too long and that you enjoyed.

big-sis: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed. He is, but you gotta love him anyways. Hope you enjoyed this one.

Elizabeth: Well, thanks! I like being evil like that. Hope you haven't been waiting too long for this and that you enjoyed.

Sodapop's1gurl: That seems to be what everyone thinks and I'm glad I have you waiting for this one. I hope you weren't disappointed. Well, so far he isn't, but next chapter will go into that. Hope you enjoyed!

Meredith: Thanks. I think I lost it in this chapter, but the next one should go smoother. Well, you'll have to wait for that one. Hope you enjoyed.

Pony's girl: Thanks! I pride my cliffhangers. Hahaha! Happy American Turkey day to you, too. Has it been that long? Wow. Hope you enjoyed

Sandra Athrenael: Ok! Here ya go and hope you enjoyed!

Lintucuiel: Thank you and thank you! Hope you enjoyed!

Ale Curtis-Carter: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed!

Celtic Angel18: Thanks! I hope this wasn't too long! Hope you enjoyed!

kaz456: Thanks for the message, I appreciate it, not matter how much time you have. Thank again and if it was my turkey day, I would have! Hope you enjoyed!

SilverChameleon: Thanks, I really love hearing from you. Means a lot to me. Hope you enjoyed this one, though, I'll tell you now, it wasn't my best work.

Curtis sister: Thanks and thanks. I didn't mean to let it get such a gap, but hope you enjoyed!

lil ol nobody: I certainly don't think you're a nobody. Thanks, I'm happy you liked it and I know how it is to be hyper. Hope you enjoyed!

Dragan: Hey! Long time no see! Thanks a bunch, I love hearing from you! Yeah, I'm being too sneaky with that one, but it's so much fun! Hope you enjoyed!

Moni: Glad you did! Thanks, I'm glad you did. I don't think I would have changed it, just seemed right this way. Hope you enjoyed and that this wasn't too long over due.

Wiley: You know, my English teacher told me there would be days like this. I don't think I ever imagined myself there and your obvious annoyance is troubling. I don't think I could even imagine that. Not a girly girl, as you can tell. That's just it; it doesn't belong. That's why it's there, to be something different. Yeah, he is, but you got it right. Not right now, but you got it right. Well, you'll have to wait on that, I am afraid. Thanks and hope you enjoyed.

bookworm2u: Well, thanks, but the King doesn't write. He is looking all proud of himself, though, so thanks! Definitely! Hope you enjoyed!

Nicole: Well, I was expecting this review. I think it was right, it flowed and it was what I saw the story doing. Yes, I know. I let it slip too long, but here it is! Thanks and hope you enjoyed.

Ebony Black Outsider: Thanks! I'm glad that you are enjoying it. It means a lot to me when people comment on that stuff. Hope you enjoyed!

Liz: Well, thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Being sick bites, but this site helps. Well, I think I always saw his type of character fitting into the family, so I have really enjoyed writing him. Wow. That is the nicest compliment I have had in months! Thanks again and hope you enjoyed.

As always, any comments at all are welcome and flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers! Tens


	17. Doctors, Trainers and Girlfriends

Ok, it's been over a month, I apologize. Life got away from me, but it's getting back on track, I'd hope. Anyways, I think it's been a long enough. Here's the chapter, hope you all enjoy.

Dedication: This is part of a very late birthday present to Keira. I hope she enjoys, even if this is one of my least favorite chapters. It's ironic. Chapter 17 to celebrate and 18th birthday…

Disclaimer: I own the character of Pepsi-cola and S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders

* * *

Darry's POV 

The next few hours at the hospital ranked in the longest of my life. Pony yelled for random things at the top of his lungs, Soda tried to do his best at getting him what he wanted only to find he wouldn't take it and random nurses popped in and out but not even one doctor bothered to come and do his job. All the while I sat there, feeling helpless. It wasn't something I liked admitting to myself, but there was nothing I could do but sit here and wait out Ponyboy's delusions. I hoped that they would stop soon. He just got worse and worse from where I was. He seemed to be awake sometimes, but he wasn't all here and when he slept, it was fitful. When he asked for Mom and Dad it hurt and there was no way to get that through to him in the state he was in. I hadn't blamed Pepsi-cola for leaving when he started up with that. He was just doing what everything in me wanted to do; to get away from the memories and the pain that they brought with them.

Ponyboy had a private room, thanks to his yelling, and we were his only visitors, aside from the nurses. Steve wouldn't come, not with how he looked last night and Two-Bit was probably nursing a hangover that could kill a horse, so it looked like it would just be the three of us, well two, if Pepsi had gone home. I stifled a yawn and thought that coffee was a good idea. Soda had slumped deep into his chair and looked half asleep. He glanced at me when I got up, but didn't say a word. I was tempted to ask him if he wanted a cup of coffee, but I knew he would refuse. The only way Soda liked his coffee was with about thirty packets of sugar, then he can't sit still and he makes me dizzy just watching him some days. I'd bring him back a chocolate bar or something.

The halls were all white and my shoes squeaked as I made my way towards the elevator. It was the one sound in the world that could get on your nerves faster than anything and I had no way around it. I pushed the down button and waited a minute for the elevator. When the doors opened, I wanted to sigh and let them close; there would always be another one. Instead I stepped onto the elevator and pressed the second floor. When the doors closed, I waited a moment before speaking.

"How long have you been in here?" I asked

"Don't know." Pepsi shrugged "Seemed like a good place to be."

I wanted to tell him that sitting in an elevator wasn't a good place to be, especially in a hospital, but I didn't bother. I didn't see the point in trying to tell him anything anymore.

"How's the kid?" he asked monotonously

"I don't know. He has been yelling for things, but he was sleeping when I left," I answered, "Soda was nearly asleep, too."

"He needs it," Pepsi commented as the doors opened on the second floor

"You hungry?" I asked

"No."

"Will you still be here in ten minutes?"

"That's the plan," he confirmed and I stepped off the elevator

The cafeteria of the hospital was small and it looked like the nurses and doctors were the only frequent visitors. It was a wonder that you couldn't find one Doctor upstairs, but there were at least a dozen in the cafeteria. I shook my head and went over to where there was a coffee pot on. I poured a cup and paid for that along with a couple chocolate bars. I knew Pepsi wasn't hungry now, but the moment I got comfortable, he would want something. It happened every time, like clockwork.

When I got to the elevator, I wasn't surprised when a nurse came out with her skirts firmly pulled against her legs. I knew Pepsi wasn't in the mood to look up any skirts, but that nurse didn't know it. She was muttering something about having security come down and teach him a thing or two and I sighed, tired. I didn't need this. The last thing I wanted to do today was pull Pepsi-cola off of a couple of guards. I stepped onto the elevator and gave him a stern look, but he wasn't paying me any mind.

"Pepsi-cola. When we get to the fourth floor, you and I are getting off," I informed him

"I like the elevator," he answered like I had asked him what his favorite food was

"I don't care. That probably won't be the first nurse today to put in a complaint about you, if you sit here any longer," I added

"Fine," he answered, but I knew he was ignoring me

I took a gulp of coffee, wanting to enjoy as much of it as I could. Pepsi could be difficult at times and I didn't have any more change. He surprised the hell out of me when he stood up and stepped off the elevator when we got to the fourth floor. I handed him the chocolate bar and he pocketed it in his ripped jacket. I shook my head and followed him into Ponyboy's room. I don't know how I even managed to go in the room with everything in me telling me to leave, but I followed Pepsi and braced myself for another couple hours of feeling helpless. I took another sip of my coffee and decided that if a doctor didn't show up by the time we decided it was time to head home, I was going to find one.

Pepsi's POV

It was hours later when my shoulder was stiff and sore from just sitting around that I closed my eyes. It had always helped me think, but I had nothing really to think about.

I hated just waiting and anything, even thinking, beat that. I hated it more than anything in the world, so I was going to try at least. There was nothing we could and do and from the sight of things around here, there wasn't anything they would do either. Hospital people! Not a single one of them had been in the room for over four hours. There should be a law that makes doctors do their jobs. What the hell did they know, anyway? They didn't realize how much better it would be on all of us when we could take Ponyboy home. I sighed. Thinking was getting me nowhere but frustrated.

I cracked an eye open at Darry who was sitting there, studying his empty coffee cup like it would tell him everything he wanted to know, but he would have to ask first and that was something that hurt. Where the hell did that come from? Ok, that was enough of that. I was starting to sound like some idiot quack.

I glanced over at Soda, who was cat napping in his chair. Every time Ponyboy moved he would open his eyes and dose again once he was sure he wasn't needed, but I got the feeling he was sleeping on a bed of needles so he could keep up being useful. I had no idea why that was so important to Sodapop, but it was. I was going to have to try and spend more time with my twin, get to know him again. One thing I did know was that his sleeping like that wouldn't help him in the long run. I'd tried.

I looked over at Darry again. He was leaning back in his chair now, looking bored to tears, but in a serious way. He always got like that when we were in places like this. I don't understand why, but I guess someone has to look the serious part. I wondered if he had given up on the coffee cup.

I sighed. Getting nowhere but in circles was making me mad. I pushed myself out of my chair and started rotating my shoulder to get the blood moving and the stiffness out of it. Darry watched me with a look that told me knew exactly how I felt. I knew it was a case of different situations, different injuries, but he probably knew the pain right through there that you just couldn't reach to rub away. Soda had gone back to sleeping after I had paced for a bit and Ponyboy had been asleep for a good long while now, so I tried to be grumpy and sore quietly. It was a challenge. An actual Doctor came in about then and I stopped what I was doing. Soda straightened up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and Darry sat up straighter, looking more serious. We all watched the Doc as he checked on Ponyboy. I didn't know why he had to look in his eyes and hold his wrist, but he marked it all down on his clipboard and looked over at us. It was then I recognized him as the Doc from before, the one who had told us about Dally and Johnny…

"How's the arm?" He asked as casually as a doctor could

"It'll do," I answered "How's my kid brother?"

"He's sleeping now and I think he will be for quite some time. You should be able to take him home later tonight or early tomorrow."

Darry sighed and I relaxed a bit. Good news, finally. It seemed like we never had any of that these days. The Doc looked over at Soda and Darry then back to me and finally to my shoulder.

"One of the interns told me you ride in rodeos," The doc commented

"So?" I asked, defensive to his questions

"I don't suppose you have the money to get any physical therapy for that shoulder?"

"No," I answered, knowing that if we did before, it was out the window when Ponyboy landed in that hospital bed.

The Doc nodded like he saw our story all the time and it pissed me off. We may have had it rough, but not a single one of us would ever ask for pity. He took a closer look at me and nodded to himself.

"When is your next ride?" he asked

"Don't know," I answered, "I obviously haven't gotten the chance to get down there and check the schedule, but not until this arm heals, that's for sure."

"That's too bad. It'll take you a long time to bounce back on your own."

"I do ok," I answered, wondering what the hell was going on in his head

"If I were you--"

"You're not."

"If I were you," he repeated, " I would find myself a good horse trainer."

Darry and I both looked at him like he'd lost his head. He looked old, so maybe he was crazy or senile, either way; he made no sense to either of us. I was going to have to ask Lily what he was on about. If she didn't even get it, then I would know where this Doc stood.

"You folks should get home. It's nearly supper time," The Doc commented before leaving.

I looked over at Darry who was looking after the Doc. Soda looked at him too, fully awake now. We all stood around like idiots for the next couple minutes until Soda spoke.

"Darry, do you think things will get better?" he asked

"Of course," Darry answered before he could even think about it

He looked over at me and I knew he was saying things had to get better because if he didn't believe they would, he would have nothing more to strive for. I couldn't imagine Darry ever quitting anything. It didn't fit into the world, as I knew it.

"Let's go home," Darry suggested and we stumbled out the door after him.

We were half way home when I had Darry pull over so I could walk the rest of the way. He looked leery about that and I knew Soda was too tired to come which put him even more on the end of his confidence. I think he knew I wanted to make a detour, but you couldn't blame him for worrying after everything that had happened over the last couple days and I think I was finally starting to understand that.

"Be careful," Darry warned

"Don't worry, Darry," I paused "I'll call you if I need you."

Darry looked doubtful, but I smiled at him and closed the door before he could give me any more arguments. I stood on the sidewalk and watched them drive away until I couldn't see them anymore. That was something I picked up from my father. Whenever our mother went anywhere he would watch her until she was gone. It was inconvenient when you had somewhere to be, but I was in no hurry as I started walking towards the south side.

When I finally got to the Stables, most of the crew had packed up and gone home for the night, but if I knew Lily, she was still fussing over something. I found her in the ring with Chessie, just walking the mare around in slow circles to cool her off. It looked like Lily had been riding this afternoon. I leaned against the wall of the ring and watched her until she finally noticed me and smiled. Pulling Chessie along, she made her way over to where I was waiting for her.

"Well, Mr. Curtis, what brings you around my way?" She asked

"Couldn't stay away," I answered

She smiled and leaned over the rail to kiss me. Chessie nudged her and she smiled before patting the horse on the nose.

"Our own private chaperone," I commented, "Your father would be thrilled."

"I wonder what she charges?" Lily smiled and went over to the gate

"Probably just a bait of corn now and again, some oats to mix things up once in a while."

"Possibly. I think she goes for the carrots, personally," Lily called, pulling Chessie towards the stalls

"She has good taste," I commented

I started following along behind them by a couple yards. I'd been kicked by a horse before for trailing along too close behind it and damn did it hurt. That was the first and only time I had ignored what I was told by Dally. I wasn't about to do it again, but he would never tell me what not to do again.

Lily had to push Chessie into her stall and then proceeded to rub her down as the horse pawed impatiently. Like I said, it was a stubborn old beast.

"So, what's on your mind?" she asked

"I have to have something on my mind?" I asked

"Pepsi, as much as I love you, I have always been a little mad that you only come to the stables when I drag you or there is something on your mind. I didn't drag you," she pointed out

"Something a Doctor said," I answered, leaning on the side of another horse's stall "It got me curious."

"And what did he say?" Lily asked

"He said I should find a good horse trainer to help me with my shoulder," I answered, patting another horse, a nicer horse, on the head

"Well, you're in luck, Pepsi. You just happen to be dating the best one in the stable," Lily answered, smiling

"You're the only one in the stable," I reminded

"See? No one wants to compete with me." she was completely serious

I shook my head and started picking at a piece of straw absentmindedly. I guess I had gotten used to having no horses between us when we talked. It sure made conversation easier when I could see the person I wanted to talk to.

"What do you figure he meant?" I pressed

"Well, helping an injured horse is different from helping a person, but with all the injuries around here and all the things I know about muscles, it is right up my alley."

"You once told me plants were right up your alley and I saw that dead fern," I commented "Think you can go easy on my shoulder?"

"Let's take a look," Lily said wiping her hands and stepping out of the stall.

"It's no prettier than the last time," I informed her, removing my coat and shirt

"I know," she said, trying not to gape at it

She spent the next fifteen minutes just poking and prodding at the muscles around the cuts. Every so often she would have me move my arm up and down, side to side and the like. I had no idea what she was up to, but she seemed fairly confident. Finally, she stopped tutting and I waited for her to say something.

"So, Doc? What was with all the moving around?" I asked

"Just wanted to see how things where working and how I can get them working," she commented

"The stitches aren't even healed!" I griped

"But if you let the arm go lame, then you will find it hard to do anything with it afterwards," she explained

"But, if I work it, then it will be sore," I countered

"Who's the trainer here?" she asked

"You," I sighed

"That's right. Now, as you're physiotherapist, I order you to go home and get some rest. We'll start next week," she said "And, as your girlfriend, I order you to not horse around with anyone. Got that?"

"Yes, Ma'am," I assured her, leaning over to kiss her

Chessie stamped her hooves irritably and blew some air out of her nostrils. I sighed and Lily smiled.

"Like I said, our own private chaperone," I said, looking at the horse

Lily smiled and left my side in order to lock up. I was never the last one to hang out anywhere, so this was kind of a new thing for me. I had been very few places where they actually cared enough to lock up at the end of the day. I thought it was a good idea, I mean, when you consider Tim Shepard's favorite hobby was breaking and entering. At least he wasn't just walking and waltzing out with something. When she was done, she offered me a ride home and we smiled over one thing or another. I guess I was able to forget for a while and just to forget felt great.

When we pulled up, I knew there was no more forgetting once I walked through the door. It almost made me want to tell her to just keep on driving, but I had learned a long time ago, well, the last few days seemed to have stretched over years, but I had learned that running away made things worse. Just look at where it had gotten Ponyboy and…yeah…

I took one last look at her and did the only thing I could. I jumped out and went into the house.

* * *

Ok, that one is all a big jumble to me. I may go back and redo it later, but for now, it'll stand the way it is. Ok, on to reviews! 

Marquisse21: I wanted to thank you first of all for telling me what you thought of it. I don't often get those types of reviews anymore. I wanted to mention that I subconsciously adjust to match the content and I have noticed that myself recently. This one was one of those chapters. Of course he was a poor choice of narrator. I wanted to know what it was like to be that way and he flows that way. You're right, I know how that goes and that's why this isn't my only story. You're right, it does demand a lot. I was so sick of reading The Outsiders over and over again with little changes and no interest. I guess it was all part of that theory of aDifferent View. I'm glad you enjoyed it and that you did feel that way. I always felt that he was taking it a lot worse than he let on. No worries on that. It will definitely be resolved, or at least finished. Hope you got something out of this one.

Taurus: Hey, chocolate bar! Thanks a bunch, I love getting reviews from you! Yeah, they don't act it most days, do they? Thanks, I find it hard to get him out right, though. So, right in that boat with you. Hope you enjoyed and thanks again!

Keira: Well, I guess you could say that this is part of a late birthday present to you, but I would prefer that you think of the next one that way. I really didn't like the way this one came out. I couldn't drop things and it was just odd. Anyways. Thanks! I love it when you feel proud of me. I don't know why, though…jk. Yeah, they do. I wonder who I could pay to do that…Yeah, really good thinking on his part, or bye bye Pepsi. Hope you enjoyed and thanks again. I swear, you're Pepsi's biggest fan, next to Skye.

Nittany Lizard: Thanks! I really did wonder what went on myself, so I found it only right to add that in. I'm glad that you liked it and I hope that you like this one. It's the step chapter, you know? I have everything ready to go for the next one, but this one… Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and thanks! You're awesome!

Rock: Thanks; you're the only one who does. I'm glad that it hit you, because this one won't. I'm glad you're getting Pepsi a little more and for more than just the reason you're thinking of, if that makes sense. Wow is a great word. Hope you enjoyed!

Meredith: Well, thank you. I wasn't happy with it because there are three chapters in here that aren't every fun to write, this being one of them. I have to work harder than I like to get them to come out right and it's a little frustrating, thus the gaps in updates. I'm glad you found it believable, but I always intended Pepsi to be the focus. I know, the novel wasn't like that, but I just get tired of reading the novel over and over again with little changes. Well, he's Pepsi, you know. He never did see that they were ok and close before their parents died because it wasn't his definition. You're right, it does and it'll get more prominent in the next bit. Well, this one isn't like the last one at all, so I hope you found something to like about it.

Kaz456: I know what you mean about that and I find it funny as well. Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it! It makes me smile when I know that others have. Yeah, I always wondered about that, too. Tanks again and I hope you enjoyed!

Sodapop's#1gurl: Well, thanks. You'll have to wait and see. Hope you enjoyed

Dragan: Thanks! I'm glad that you enjoyed and I hope that you did this time, too. I hope I get this up more often. Thanks again!

Two-Bit Gortez: Thanks. Hope you enjoyed.

Berserker Nightwitch: Well, thanks. Didn't know I disappeared, but I like the welcome! Oh yeah, I know how that goes. Everyone in grade 12's have to get theirs in by the 29th of this month and I have noticed the strain. Thanks again and hope you enjoyed!

Scarlett7: Well, thank you! I'm glad that you have been enjoying it. Loosing track of things is the story of my life. I'm glad that you think so and I sure hope to develop him more. Thanks again and hope you enjoyed!

Nicole: Well, thanks. I know how much you love Dally. Well, I hope it doesn't take long for me to get the next one up. This one took a long while, as you can see. Hope you enjoyed.

Fairlane: I'm glad you've been enjoying it and that you have found something to like in Pepsi. The bad reviews actually make me want to write him the way he is more so. I don't know why, but it does the trick. I know what you mean about that perfect character. They drive me nuts, especially when they make everyone else look bad in comparison. Yeah, I tried to get him more in there for his one and he will be playing more of a role from now on. Well, I'm glad that you reviewed and that you bare with me on this one. It's not the best chapter, but the next one should be better. Thanks again and hope you enjoyed!

Ale Curtis-Carter: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed.

Animalsareforlife: Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I am also glad that you took that down off your Bio. You contradicted yourself into basically stating that you had a certain fondness for us that I was not at all pleased with.

Babyhilts: Thanks a lot, I think Pepsi fits well, too. I'm glad you enjoyed and hope you did this time, too. Thanks again!

Blacklabelgrrl: Thanks, I'm happy that you think everything fits. That has always been something I have strived for. Oh, I'll keep it going. I hope you enjoyed!

Merryw: You know, I find it funny now! I'm glad you pointed that out! Hope you enjoyed!

Fair Devon: I should really be thanking you for your review. I don't know why, but I found it very interesting and some of your comments made me smile. I do agree, there should be no shoving, but it worked out so well in my mind that it happened and I ended up doing one of the things I promised myself I wouldn't. Of course it's hard to take and I won't say that it is meant to be that way. It just flowed that way, as if it had a mind of it's own. A soul…well, he has character. Pepsi's story didn't start at the beginning, in this case. He was a lot more of a family member once upon a time, but I never saw him being the outcast that people point him out to be. I guess I'm a little blind to that prospect and I honestly don't understand why. I suppose most would think that I was listening to reviews or that I was sensing something, but it's just the right feel. The resolution is coming and it has to fall into place. Well, I'm glad that you are closer to believing it and that you see an improvement. I would love to talk with you more on this because you seem to have some great thoughts. Hope you found something you liked.

Any comments at all are welcome and flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers! Tens


	18. Things Are Looking Up

Well everybody, I am off on vacation/work in about 6 and a half hours from now, so I thought to get this one up before I left. There isn't so much dialogue in this one and it was a pain in the ass to get out, but here you have it. Don't know when anything will be updated, but September should bring things to a quicker pace. Have a great summer everyone!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character of Pepsi-cola and company. S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders

On with the show….

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"Shaving," Soda answered half asleep

He swayed in front of the mirror and I clung to the doorway watching him. It was hard to believe that we had exhausted ourselves to this point over the last four days. At least he was home. You'd think that would be enough to let us get some sleep, but it wasn't and we didn't. At least he was done with hallucinating. That scared all of us more than we wanted to admit. It was draining. Darry seemed to have more energy than the two of us put together and I hated him for it, but there was nothing I could do.

"Soda, don't do that." Speak of the devil

"I'm just shaving, Darry," Soda yawned

"You're going to end up slitting your throat before you're through," Darry warned taking the blade from him

Soda sighed and wiped the shaving cream from his upper lip. I guess he could live with the beginnings of a moustache. Darry crossed is arms and waited on Soda to do something. I guess Soda understood because he stumbled out of the room and down the hall with Darry on his tail. He reminded me of a bull right then. A big, no nonsense bull steering Soda towards his room. He stood in the door way for a bit and watched Soda, I assumed. He glanced at me after a while and frowned.

"I ain't planning on shaving," I griped

"You haven't for the last week, I wouldn't guess you'd start thinking about it now." He smirked

I was too grumpy to even answer him. I was pretty sure that he was trying to pick a fight with me, but I wasn't in the mood to yell. I brushed past him into the living room and flopped down on the couch. 'We' decided that it would be better if I claimed the couch as my official bed until Ponyboy was up and about. I personally thought that he should have been the one sleeping on the couch and Pony should have been in his bed, but Darry had the final say and here I was. I gazed up at the ceiling, knowing Darry had followed me into the room. I didn't really care. This was his house too, but I wasn't going to fight with him. I sighed and sunk deeper into the couch. I had tried to sleep all morning, but it was beginning to seem impossible. I didn't even bother shutting my eyes. You'd think someone as fall down tired as I was would have no trouble drifting off to sleep. I sighed and tried closing my eyes again.

I guess I must have fallen asleep because I woke up a little while later. I was still tired, but I was done with sleeping. I stood to stretch and yawn when Darry came into the room. He gave my mid-stretch position a curious look before coming over.

"Want some soup?" he asked and I noticed the bowl in his hands

"Why'd you make soup?" I asked nodding

"For Ponyboy, but he fell asleep," he answered setting the bowl down

"He was awake?" I asked stupidly

"Yep. I even had a conversation with him," Darry confirmed nodding along with his statement

"That's good, right?" I asked

"Yeah. The doc is coming tomorrow, so he should be happy," Darry sighed

I took a sip of the soup and thought on how much I hated doctors. The one that had been coming was old Doc Calloway. He'd been around when Darry was five and had the chicken pox. If I thought he was old then, he must have been ancient now. He was old, cranky and needed to retire. On Monday he'd sent the young Doc that had taken a look at my arm over to the house. It had been a semi-pleasant visit, but a nice change all the same.

I felt Darry sink into the couch beside me and glanced over at him. He had his eyes closed and I imagine that he was ready for a nap. He'd always fallen asleep in his armchair, but it seemed to be missing from the room. I shrugged and went back to my soup. By the time I had that polished off I was sure Darry was asleep. I leaned back as well, but sleep was a little too far away for my liking. I got bored of just sitting and watching the wall after a bit and looked around the room for something to keep me busy. I smirked. Soda and I had at least one thing in common, beyond looks. I spotted my rodeo forms hanging off the edge of the piano and got up to get them. I hadn't touched them since the night this whole mess started. I knew I would be out until I was healed up, possibly until next season if it took more than a couple months, but I knew that I wouldn't get the forms done unless I picked them up and actually worked on them. Usually Dally helped me with them because he was the expert having jockeyed for them for three or four years. Add on the fact I got bored with them too fast and you could see why he forced them along. I guess I was on my own from now on.

I picked up the stack of papers and stared at them for a while. Did I even want to do this anymore? I had only got into it because there was money in it and Dallas had convinced me it was a good idea. Now I wasn't so sure. I sighed and supposed that I had to continue on with it. There was no want, but maybe there was a need. I'd seen people shut down after stuff like this. This could very well turn out to be the one thing that kept me anchored. Hell, had I ever been anchored? I shrugged in answer to my own question and sat back down to flip through my papers. A piece of a cigarette box fell out from between one of the pages and hit the carpet. I reached over and grabbed it, recognizing the Kools' brand. I always told Dal those things would kill him one day. I wished he had that option. Sighing, I flipped over the piece of packaging and was surprised to see some writing on it.

_Next year you're on your own. _

Confused, I went through the stack and saw Dallas' writing filled the pages. All that was left was my signature and Darry's. He'd got bored and done it all. I looked back at the words on the package and wondered if Dally knew how right he was.

I stared at those words for a long time, feeling he pit in my middle deepen, like I didn't have a stomach anymore. I knew that feeling, and I hated it. But as much as I hated it, as much as I wanted to fight it, I left it come. I let the pen and the papers fall to the floor, scattering everywhere as I stifled a gasping sob. My hand went to my face, trying to stop the tears before they came, but all that happened was my fingers got wet with salty tears. I eased my forehead into the palm of my hand and was quite miserable with myself. Greasers didn't cry, especially tough ones like me, but here I was, sobbing like a baby. I didn't understand why this was happening now. They were dead and this didn't help anything. Still, I couldn't stop. The hand on my shoulder made it even easier to let out the howling moans built up in my chest. In a way it was comforting and ironic for Darry to be there for me when I was sure he wanted to pitch me across the room half of the time. Still, I was glad he was there.

Neither of us said a word until I was long done my crying. Ashamed, I held my head in my hands for that whole time. My head thumped and my eyes stung, but I felt better with the gaping hole in my stomach receded. When I finally got up the courage to look over at my brother I found him wearing an understanding look. He patted my shoulder, ready to let go, but I covered it with my own hand and gripped it hard. For the first time since I was a little kid I needed Darry. It was strange that now would be when I needed him, especially after all we'd been through in the last year, but no one would ever say that Pepsi-cola Shawn Curtis ever had good timing. I sighed and thought back over the years. I hadn't needed anyone in a hell of a long time and no one had tired to take care of me in that time since Mom died. How long had it been since anyone took care of Darry? Darry sighed and sank back into the couch, hand still on my shoulder. We never acted like this and it made me wonder if I knew as much about Darry as I thought I did. Maybe he didn't want me gone after all.

I finally let go of Darry's hand. I knew he had things to do. It was always the same old story in Darry's world, but I appreciated how long he had sat with me. He started picking up my scattered papers and I considered getting up to help him and to tell him I was sorry for the mess, but I was feeling worn out and couldn't get my feet to move. He looked over the papers and I was pretty sure he knew exactly what had me balling like a chick. He didn't say anything, though. He just put them back on the top of the piano and nodded. He didn't say anything, but there was an understanding between us that had never been there before. He threw me a sympathetic look I hope I returned before disappearing into the kitchen.

I stared at the wall for a minute while my eyelids resisted being open. I guess emotions took a lot out of you. I smirked to myself. I was starting to act like and think like a chick. Lily would have got a kick out of this. Any girl I had dated would have, come to think of it. I sighed, realizing I was fighting a loosing battle trying to stay awake and thinking on past girls I knew. I laid down on the couch and closed my aching eyes, feeling more at peace than I had since before Mom and Dad had died. I hadn't thought about them for a long time and I was mad at myself for that. I guess it was easier not to think about them. I knew they would have known what do to about all this, but I didn't want to think about them and what they would have done. I didn't want to feel, not right then. So I cleared my mind and fell into the best sleep I had gotten in days.

The next couple of days went smoothly. Doc Calloway didn't come by and I got the feeling the young doc, Doc Mitchell, replaced him permanently. I didn't feel sad over that one, but even Doc Mitchell managed to get on my nerves after a few days. He acted like he was our buddy. I'd lost two buddies in the last week and I wasn't about to replace them with some Soc doctor who was only here because the state told him to be. I could tell I wasn't the only one who wanted him gone. Ponyboy had to sit with him and talk for an hour every visit. After those visits Ponyboy seemed distant and didn't pay us any mind when we brought up the doc. Soda seemed to find an excuse to not be in the same room as the doc and Darry seemed to clench his fists more and more the longer they talked. Me, well, I just out right ignored him. I didn't care if it was rude or not. He was learning slowly but surely that I didn't want to be talked to by him. The court date was set for the beginning of next week and after that I hoped there wouldn't be any reason for him to come here again.

Darry and I seemed to be getting on exceptionally well, even with the doc hovering around. Soda noticed even though he didn't say anything I knew he saw it. Don't ask, it's a twin thing. Ponyboy seemed too wrapped up in reading every scrap of paper in the house to notice that. Darry swears that he wouldn't make it out of our room if a fire started because of all the paper. I think I agreed with him, but it was his mess and he wasn't going to make me clean it up. I thought about sticking a pail of water at the door, just incase, but I never got around to it. Every time I got busy or comfortable life came up again.

On Thursday afternoon the house was quiet and I was ready for a nap. I hadn't been into school all week mostly because I didn't want to go and Darry hadn't forced me. He seemed to understand that I didn't want to go while Ponyboy was here, even if he and Soda were around. They had been taking half shifts so we could spend time with our baby brother even if it did mean we were loosing money. I smirked, doubting they cared about money when we could all be separated and never see each other again in a couple days time. That was only half the reason I hadn't been back to school. The other half was that I wanted to be healed up when I went. It wouldn't do me any good to go into that school with a busted up shoulder. The Socs had promised to keep out of our territory, but they went to Will Rodgers, all of them did, and there was no guaranteeing that there wouldn't be trouble there. Two-Bit had been coming home with news on how things where doing in the outside world and Steve generally had the same things to tell. Socs were starting trouble in the lunchroom and blaming it on us even though Greasers never ate in the cafeteria. That was just the petty stuff. Two-Bit had a couple tales of how he had talked a couple groups of Socs out of trying to take him on. Steve assured us that they were greatly exaggerated, but that was beside the point. I didn't want any trouble with a sling and stitches handicapping me. Another week and I would go back. Either that or I was going to just call in and drop out. I wondered how Darry would handle that one.

"Did either of you bother to do dishes this morning?" speak of the devil

"Nope," I called back "And I'm sure Soda didn't either, seeing as how he left for work before he even finished his breakfast."

Darry poked his head out of the kitchen and looked over at where I was sitting on the couch playing with a deck of cards. My game of solitaire was spread over the coffee table and I was loosing badly. It was sad when I was getting beat by fifty-two pieces of paper. I looked up at Darry and sighed. He only used that pointed look when I was supposed to understand what he wanted. I didn't fancy myself a mind reader, but I figured it out pretty quickly.

I got up and followed Darry into the kitchen. He threw me a towel and I proceeded to dry whatever he washed. Neither of us talked to each other while we went through this everyday chore, but it was nice. I think I finally understood how Johnny and Ponyboy could just be together without talking. Sometimes you just didn't need words.

"Pepsi?" Ponyboy hollered from the other room

"What?" I yelled back

"Come here."

"Why?"

"I want to ask you about this."

"I can't see whatever it is from here," I yelled "Bring it in here."

"Darry says I can't get out of bed."

"Then how the hell have you been peeing?" I asked

"That's different," he answered "I'm allowed bathroom breaks."

"Then make this one of them," I suggested

"Pepsi!"

"Just go and see what he wants before I go deaf," Darry suggested and I realized I had been close to him through my shouting match.

"I'll dry the rest of these in a minute," I sighed throwing my towel on top of the pile of damp dishes

"Pepsi!"

"I'm coming!" I hollered

When I got to our bedroom door I wasn't surprised to see Ponyboy was wrapped up in a book. The book in question made me raise an eyebrow in curiosity and I flopped down beside Ponyboy on the bed. He glanced over at me and back to the book then finally decided to show me whatever it was that had him yelling to beat the banshee.

The pictures on the page where all head shots. I looked through them and paused. Smirking up at me with a look of defiant amusement was myself. I grinned then, remembering that black eye and busted lip. I had been in my very first bar fight the night before and I looked like hell to put it nicely. Soda's picture was beside mine and the difference was night and day. I shook my head and smiled. I knew I bought a yearbook for a reason.

"Well?" Ponyboy prompted

"I got in a fight the night before," I explained "And I didn't look too good for pictures."

"What was the fight about?"

"It was my first bar fight. I was fifteen and Dallas was bored, so we went to Buck's and he started a fight." I shrugged "The fuzz showed and everyone scrambled to get out of there. I was pretty drunk by that point, so was Soda."

"Soda doesn't look beat up." He pointed out

"Nah, Soda was passed out by the time the fight started, so Dally and I left him in the back of Buck's car while we had a little fun." I smiled then, even though remembering Dallas hurt more than I liked to admit

"What happened with the fuzz? Did Dally get hauled in?" Ponyboy asked

"Nope. He got away clean. Buck had some sensitive materials in the back of that T-Bird, so Dallas was paid to get lost when the fuzz showed," I explained "And Soda was in the back seat, so they both go out of there with no one knowing they had ever showed."

"What about you?"

I smirked and flipped to one of the last pages of the yearbook. Some geek put together a 'Memorable Moments' page. Right in the middle was a picture of me being supported by O'Toole and his old partner, McGuiness, with my hands cuffed behind my back and a smirk on my face. Ponyboy stared at it for a moment and I went on.

"I got hauled in. Drunk as I was, I could barely stand and Dally couldn't budge me from where I was rooted to the floor I was passed out on. So he took off and I woke up in a jail cell. That wasn't my first time being arrested, but I was spooked when I woke up and hung over. O'Toole put some coffee into me and took me down to the officer's showers so I could get cleaned up. Then he made sure I was decent looking and he made me go and get my picture taken. He knew Mom and Dad and he wanted to make sure I didn't disappoint Mom or something. I figure he didn't tell them I was hauled in because when Mom saw that picture she hit the roof."

I smiled sadly at the memory while Ponyboy gaped at the picture. Eventually his eyes drifted to the other pictures in there and I looked at the other ones, too. I knew them all, but most of them where Socs. That wasn't a real shocker. I had to grin at the thought of my beat up delinquent picture in the middle of all the Social hubbub. Hubbub? Where the hell did that come from?

"Ponyboy," Darry spoke from the door "There's someone here to see you. Says he knows you."

Ponyboy glanced up at him about then and so did I. There was something wrong with his eyes. They were iced over, like he was hard to the point of freezing. Whoever was here was not his favorite person. I wondered if Two-Bit had sent over a stripper, but Darry had said the visitor was a guy. Two-Bit wasn't that twisted.

"His name's Randy."

"Yeah, I know him," Ponyboy answered

"You want to see him?"

"Sure. Why not?" Ponyboy shrugged

"Pepsi," Darry said to get my attention now "There're still dishes to be dried."

"I get the hint," I replied standing up

Darry looked grateful that I had stood and that I had got the hint that they might like some privacy for some reason. I sighed and walked past Darry. Randy Anderson to Adderson or something along those lines was standing in the front hall, looking out of place. Maybe I wasn't used to a Soc in the house or maybe it was this Soc, but I wanted him gone as soon as possible. He looked over at me and nodded in greeting. I blew him off and went into the kitchen where there were even more dishes than before. Darry sure knew how to keep someone from snooping. I heard Randy go into the other room and Darry came back into the kitchen to lean against the counter. We could only hear the tones they were talking in, which I think was Darry's idea, from where we stood in the kitchen. He didn't run the water to do the rest of the plates and I grinned. He was just a smart snoop.

We listened for a while and finally Ponyboy was the one to raise his voice. It didn't surprise me in the least. He didn't take to visitors these days. Darry rushed out of the room to go and check on things while I removed my shirt. It wasn't too hot for one, but it was easier to be intimidating with out it. I flipped the tea towel over the shoulder with the tattoo and went out to the front porch. Randy's car was parked on the street, glowing like jem in a stream of stones. Even I appreciated a good car, but I wanted to go and find some stones, too.

The front door banged close and I turned to see Randy rubbing the back of his neck with his head down. He knew I was out here; there was no way that he couldn't know. I remembered him from school as a Soc I always had problems with, but he was small time in comparison to Bob. Luckily for him he was small time or I would have been more hostile towards him.

"I didn't mean to upset him," he said evenly

"He's been upset about Johnny, but people who know what really happened make him nervous," I supplied

"I won't come back again," he sighed and looked at me

He really did look like a sad and honest guy. I guess he was also a squeamish guy. He reacted just like Lily did when she saw the stitches and the raw gore on my shoulder. He was politer about it and looked away.

"Is that why you haven't been in school?" he asked

"Partly," I answered facing him fully "The other part has to do with the events after an incident by the fountain."

He tensed his shoulders and reacted like I had physically hit him with that remark. It was true and he knew it. That's what made it so painful I assume. He went back to rubbing the back of his neck and staring at his feet. I supposed I would have done the same in his position, but I guess I would never know.

"I should be going," he said after a bit "It was nice to see you, Pepsi."

I didn't say anything in return and he left without another word. I knew I would never speak to him again but that thought didn't make me sad. If he had have been a good buddy, like Two-Bit or even like Tim Shepard, I would have said goodbye.

"Pepsi-cola?"

"Yeah, Dar?" I called back

"Your room is a royal mess."

I sighed and walked in the door. Darry was looking around the living room for something and tossed me my shirt. I gave him a curious look, but I knew he didn't want me to catch cold or get those stitches dirty. I pulled it on and he reminded me again of how dirty my room was. Ponyboy had been making all the mess, but I didn't feel like arguing about it. I could smell smoke the moment I entered the room and thought I would find Ponyboy scowling about having to put his cigarette out, but he looked happy. I smiled at him and he returned it, handing me my yearbook.

"Thanks, Peps."

"For what?" I asked

"For that."

I figured he meant the story, but I could never be sure with that kid. So I did what came natural. I grinned at him and ruffled his ungreased-thankfully- hair. Maybe things where really starting to look up.

* * *

Sorry, no review thankies this time. I have to get packing and then to bed before my 12 hour drive…So I again hope everyone has a good summer and that everyone found something to like in that chapter. I hope to update during the summer, but I only have weekends where I will most likely be helping in my uncle's store, so you never know. The King says hi just as I say goodbye.

Any comments at all are welcome and flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!

Tens


	19. Finally Home

Well. This is the last chapter, folks. Unless I get around to an Epilogue this will be the last time I update DV. How sad. It's been here so long. Anyways, I should get on with it. Review thankies are at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I own my characters, namely Pepsi-cola, and S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders.

Dedication: To everyone who enjoyed this.

On with the show…

"Need help?"

I tried to give Soda a neutral glance, but my nod came out more curt than I intended it to be. He reached for my grey tie and started sorting out the mess I had made of it, not seeming fazed by the look I'd sent him. I'd never tied my own before and I was apparently useless at it. I'd had no need to learn. I'd only ever owned one suit and it had been Darry's at one point. It was too small for him through the shoulders and the leg. It barely fit me without completely tenting me. It would have to do.

"There," Soda said straightening my tie

"Thanks."

He shrugged and started straightening his own tie in the bedroom mirror. I could tell he was as nervous as I was. We were both quiet and stiff. I sighed and pulled at the tie a bit. This was the first time in my life I'd ever worn a suit to court. It was one thing to be in an uncomfortable place, but another all together to be in uncomfortable clothes in an uncomfortable place.

"I hate this."

"I do, too."

We both knew I wasn't talking about the tie, but neither of us wanted to talk about what was really bothering us. We'd all avoided talking about the hearing all week. It was as if we were counting down the days we had left together and the trial was the end. Darry and Soda worked a lot less during that time and we all made an effort to be home and just be together. I would have normally been so sick of my brothers by that point that I would have said something stupid and left until after all this blew over, but not this time. I didn't know what was different, but I didn't seem to have any fight left in me. Not against my brothers, at least, it didn't seem worth it anymore. Not when we where so close to being separated.

I saw Darry's reflection in the mirror and turned towards where he was standing in the doorway. He looked grim and serious. I wasn't willing to accept that we might all be separated, but it was Darry's way to take in every possibility. It looked like he was steeling himself against the worst. It was something we all should have done, but neither Soda nor I could accept that. Ponyboy was our baby brother. Darry was our big brother. We all lived together, in this house. We'd fight to keep it that way.

"We should go now." His voice was cool, like he was made of a block of ice

"Ok," Soda answered and I noticed his voice was softer spoken than I had heard it in a long time

I didn't say anything because I knew my voice would just sound defeated, if it didn't crack with all the emotions I had swirling around in my chest. I was nervous, anxious, angry and indifferent all at the same time. It was enough to make me wonder if I was going insane.

"Where's Ponyboy?" Darry asked

"Out back having a smoke," I answered surprised with how dead my voice was of everything

Darry nodded and left the two of us to probably go and tell Ponyboy it was show time. Soda followed him after a minute and I followed Soda after a quick look around the room. I knew that if things didn't go well today that it would be hard to say goodbye to. The roof may have been stained, the carpet thread bare, the bed squeaky and the door didn't close right without a good shove, but it was our room, my room. I didn't like giving up what was mine. A cold feeling started growing in my stomach and I knew I would need it. Maybe I couldn't steel myself against all of this, but I could at least concentrate on that and maybe it would give me strength.

Ponyboy, Darry and Soda where all in the living room when I joined them. All three where in poor quality suits with their hair neat and their faces set. Coach would say it was "go time" right about now and it would have been appropriate.

Steve had left his car for us and we drove in silence. Soda occasionally fidgeted in the back seat and that was only other sound from the occasional clink of Steve's key chain. I could tell it was annoying Darry, but he never did anything more than sigh about it. I leaned my head against the passenger window, enjoying how cool it was. I knew Ponyboy was doing the same in the seat behind mine and it brought an ironic smile to my lips. Mom used to do this on long car rides, especially when we went to visit her sister, Aunt Ruth. This was almost as bad and that thought lightened the weight on my shoulders a bit, at least until we pulled up outside the courthouse.

"I want all of you on your best behavior," Darry ordered cutting the engine "Don't speak until it's your turn and, for God's sake, don't swear."

We all nodded. I had been hauled in before and this is where they usually settled my fines. It was sound advice. I only made it worse when I cursed at the lady judge that always seemed to be there when I was up. She wasn't so bad, but I had a rep to keep up.

It was the typical show of people when we walked in. A guard stood by a door at the opposite end of the room where the judge most likely was and there were some people in the audience. That was about all you could expect from a small time case like ours. I noticed that besides us everyone else were Socs. Randy and probably his parents, Cherry and her folks then there were a couple others I knew had been there that night. I looked for whoever was going to do the representing, but I didn't see the typical brief case carrying schmuck that usually was part of the furniture. I guess the judge was just going to hear out sides and there would be no arguing today. 'Shame. That was always the fun part.

The young Doc showed and was shown to the judge's chambers before the hearing. I knew they where going to have a long talk, probably about Ponyboy, before the session. I hated this, but there was nothing I could do about it.

We took a seat on the other side of the room from where the Socs where and waited. Part way through our waiting O'Toole and Pripich showed up. They both nodded to us, one stiffer than the other, before they took seats on our side of the room in the last row. I had the feeling that at least O'Toole had come to support us and I was happy he did. He was a Cop, but whatever he was, he was a good guy.

"Pepsi Curtis."

I turned and got my biggest shock of the day. Judge Harper, the judge who had handled every bit of trouble I had ever been in, was standing beside the bench in a formal looking dress. I knew this wasn't good.

"'Morning, Your Honor," I answered standing

"I'm not presiding today, so you can drop the Your Honor," she ordered

"Yes, Ma'am," I agreed, "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to speak to Frank- Judge Collins- on your behalf, or rather that of your brother's," she answered looking sternly at me "You may be a trouble maker and a pain in the ass, but you're also the only one in your family that has ever graced the defendant stand in my court room. Hello again, Darrel."

Darry stood and shook her hand. I gathered they knew each other pretty well from all the times I had been hauled in. She'd always let me off easy and probably was the only judge who refused to throw me in Juvi. She was a tuff old gal.

After a few words to me about behaving and keeping my language in check, she walked up to where the guard was standing. Pripich and O'Toole followed her. They all went through the door as the Doctor was coming out of it. He sat behind us a ways and didn't bother to talk to us. I thought it was a wise move.

I thought I would be getting nervous again, but something about this room always brought out the cool indifference in me, and it was coming now. Ponyboy was nervous. I could tell from where he was sandwiched between Soda and I that he was. I was my first time, too. I doubted that knowledge would help him much, so I kept quiet and watched the guard. He was new and he fidgeted a lot worse than the last one.

When the hearing finally got under way the judge started questioning people about the night Bob died. He stated with Randy and worked his way though the Socs. Cherry didn't tell him anything about the murder, just the before and after of it, but aside from that, they all told the same story almost word for word. Johnny knifed Bob and they ran off to let him bleed to death by the fountain. Of course they didn't say it that way, but that was the gist of it.

Darry and Soda got up to talk after that. They where asked mostly about their backgrounds, obviously he was reading from our files before the case. I muttered as much to Soda, but I didn't think either he or Darry had it in them to lie to a judge. He asked both of them about Dally. Darry had told him that he was a good friend of ours with a very serious look on his face and Soda had almost looked sick when he answered the same. When it was my turn, I told him straight out that he was the best buddy a guy could have and glared at him, daring him to say anything I didn't want to hear. He didn't. He just went on asking me about my record and my involvement in the case. I found no need to lie. I was proud of my record and I hadn't done anything wrong the night all this shit hit the fan. He seemed bored by the time he was done talking to me and finally ordered Ponyboy up. He looked scared out of his wits to anyone who knew him, but he kept it cool for all those people who didn't know him. I could tell the Doc beat it through the judge's head that Ponyboy wasn't to be talked to about that night because he didn't ask about it. He just went on and on about how Pony liked school and track and living with Darry. It was a waste of time, but he had to question the accomplice to all this, I supposed. I had been hauled into more of Dallas' trials because of that fact than anything else.

Finally he stood and said that Ponyboy was acquitted and the case was closed and that we were to remain in Darry's custody for the time being or something like that. I was too busy feeling relieved to even pay attention to the small stuff. O'Toole and Harper congratulated us and I felt that block of ice grow thicker in my stomach. We shouldn't be congratulated for just holding on by the skin of our teeth. We'd survived. That's all we'd done. And that would be all we'd continue to do. We were Greasers; there where no easy roads in life for us.

The next few weeks I skipped school completely. I spent most of my time over at the slash J stables working on the different exercises Lily had shown me for my shoulder-I'd been avoiding her at the local stables and chose to work here, but I wasn't going to avoid this shoulder. While I was there I was put on stable pay. It was a pity throw from either Buck or one of the people he knew. I wasn't complaining. We needed the money after all the hospital bills that we'd racked up. So, I'd taken to doing all the work a Stable hand would. I cleaned and watered stalls, filled troughs, brushed down horses, picked hooves and did every other odd job I could think of. They weren't going to pay me for nothing and it at least left me exhausted at the end of the day so I could sleep over Ponyboy. He seemed to be doing less and less of that and filled the time with drawing and reading, both of which seemed to keep me awake unless I was so fall-down-tired that I could barely move. When he did sleep, he squirmed and kicked more than usual. I'd ended up on the floor and then on the couch more times than not and he threw me guilty looks the next morning. Hell, it wasn't his fault, but he was hard to reason with these days. He barely ate, barely slept, forgot almost everything and got quieter than usual. I figured it was just an adjustment phase and as long as I was as tired as I was, I wasn't going to be much help. It was one of those days when life took an interesting turn.

"Pepsi?" Darry called from the kitchen

"Ya," I answered letting the door close behind me

He poked his head into the living room where I had flopped down on the couch and frowned. I stiffly wriggled out of my patched leather jacket and glanced over at where he was watching me with sympathy. He knew all about stiff, strained, pulled and mostly sore muscles. I figured he'd ask about them and we'd have a fight over the fact I was working in the Slash J barns, but he just sighed instead.

"A letter came for you today." He nodded towards the coffee table and sure enough there was a letter

I picked it up, knowing what it was immediately. My employee number with the Slash J was typed beside my name with the words "Personal and Confidential" stamped on it. Money. Finally. I had a few hundred dollars coming to me this month. Most of it was back pay from a race here and there, but it was something.

"Listen, I want you to keep out of your bedroom for a while. Ponyboy has to work on this theme for English and I want him to actually work on it," Darry explained needlessly

"No problem," I answered wondering if I could make it that far from the couch, even if Ponyboy paid me to interrupt him "When's dinner?"

"Whenever Soda comes home to cook it. We're having chicken."

Darry ducked back into the kitchen and I could almost smell the familiar fragrance of fried chicken. I had the feeling we would be eating a lot of that with our new tight budget. I glanced back at the letter in my hands and decided it was time I disrupted the natural balance around here. Darry never could accept money from me. I didn't understand why not, but he sure was stubborn about it. It was like pulling teeth. I guess I was just going to have to go in there and start yanking.

"This is for you," I stated dropping the envelope on Darry's pile of bills at the kitchen table

He looked a little suspicious as he went over to open it. I guess he figured I was in trouble or something. I wouldn't have blamed him for thinking that because I was in trouble so often. I went to the freezer and grabbed some ice for my shoulder. I couldn't look over at him, so I kept busy while I waited for his response.

"No." the tone was flat, hard and final

"Listen, Darry. Soda chips in-" I started

"He has a full time job and he doesn't just hand me his whole pay check and say 'it's for you'. I won't take your money," he stated handing it back to me

"I worked hard for it and I want to help. You never let me help," I pointed out "We have hospital bills to pay and I heard you on the phone last night."

Darry glanced at me with a look I couldn't read. He was normally mad when I eavesdropped on his phone calls, but he seemed something other than mad…guilty, maybe? Nah, it was probably the next and rarely seen stage of mad: disappointment. I would be mad, too, but I didn't think there was anyway around not listening in on this one.

"How the hell do you think you can work over time when you already work two jobs?" I asked

"That's none of your business."

"None of my business," I repeated the phrase wondering how it could not be my business "So, I suppose it's going to be 'none of my business' when either you have a heart attack from working yourself to the bone or the bank is auctioning off our stuff because we can't pay the bills?"

Darry was about to say something when the door banged closed again.

"Hey, did the mail come?" Soda hollered from the other room

"Yeah, it's on the coffee table," Darry called back still glaring at me

I waited for Soda to come in and grab a cup of chocolate milk, like he does every day after work, but he wandered off down the hall. I took the time to look Darry over. He looked old and tired- much older and tired than a twenty year old had any right to. It made my point even more distinct than before, but this was like talking to a snappy doorknob.

"You know what, Darry?" I asked just throwing up my left hand in resignation "Work yourself into the ground and let your pride help drag you down. But I refuse to touch any of that money."

"You don't understand."

"You never give me enough trust to understand," I snapped "You obviously trust Soda, though. The golden boy who can get away with everything."

I didn't give him any time to interrupt, I just kept going on. I suppose this had been coming for a long time.

"How the hell am I supposed to get this when I can't get within arms length of it? You shove me away and you'd better believe I don't understand."

"Pepsi, be reasonable," Darry was giving me another one of his unreadable looks

"When you do, I will."

He didn't bother to press it after that, probably knowing both our tempers would flare, but he knew as well as I did that this wasn't the last he would hear of it. He was avoiding fighting with me a lot lately. I would have bet every dollar I'd ever earned that he didn't think I was worth it any more. He was right. I wasn't. That was probably why he'd been fighting more and more with Ponyboy. He was worth it.

Soda walked into the kitchen a couple minutes later looking like he was thinking on something. He probably had heard Darry and I fighting about money. It wasn't much of a fight because neither of us raised our voices enough to yell, but I had the feeling it could have easily gone there. We hadn't fought in a long time. Not since before Dally died. It didn't matter. Soda seemed to get upset when anyone in this house fought, namely Ponyboy and Darry. He didn't say anything, but I could see it on his face as clearly as I could read my own. It was almost sad that Soda felt so much and I felt so little. I didn't care. So what if they fought? There was nothing either of us could do to stop it.

Soda cooked dinner that night and everything came out normal. I raised an eyebrow at Soda who merely shrugged back. I supposed that he had heard more of our conversation than I had first thought, because he still seemed to be worrying over something. Things only came out normal with Soda if he was upset. I threw the occasional glare across the table at Darry, but he was bound and determined to ignore the fact I existed. Ponyboy seemed to be off in his own head and I doubted he noticed anything about dinner. That did nothing to help improve my mood. Half way through dinner I stood up and put my plate of barely touched fried chicken into the icebox. Darry seemed to notice me then as I grabbed my jacket off of one of the dining room chairs.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"For some air," I answered, "There seems to be little of it in here."

I was at the door, expecting Darry to be yelling at me by now, but he was staring at me like I was a perfect stranger, like he couldn't see me, but someone else. Soda and Ponyboy both seemed to be trying to ignore us and that put me on the defensive. It was just like old times. Pepsi-cola Shawn Curtis alone against the world. The world had never included my own family before.

"Don't worry," my words where cold to my own ears "I'll be back early, since it is a school night."

The mockery in my voice must not have come through because no one tried to tell me off for it. I let the door slam behind me and started off to where my feet wanted to take me. I was in for it when I got home, but I didn't care. I thought I had gotten somewhere. I could talk to Darry for more than five minutes and we hadn't yelled at each other in weeks. Personally, I would have liked it if he had yelled tonight. That would have been more like old times. I didn't know that I could yell back any more. It just never seemed worth it. I tried to help and I got shot down. I wondered if I would be feeling this miserable if Dally where still alive. He would have at least done something to cause trouble and make us all think about something else. But it wasn't that simple. Nothing was anymore.

I ironically made it back to the same park bench I had found Soda on when Sandy took off. It all revolved around this damn park. I glanced over at the faded stain beside the fountain and felt myself give a little shutter, not from the cold. It surprised me that it was getting this cold already. Mid-September was still summer in my books. Maybe the stain would disappear in the winter. Maybe all the memories would, too.

I walked for a while, don't know how long, but it was starting to get dark out. Any normal person would have been heading home, but I hadn't seen a Soc in our neighborhood since the rumble and I didn't expect trouble from any Greaser. That was the nice thing about being labeled as a tough guy. People may have thought you where rough and tumble, but they also knew enough to let you be. Well, not all of them. A couple people came hurtling out from where the trees where and crashed right into me. Two of us where cursing as we tried to de-tangle our selves, only managing to bang each other around a little more. I looked up at Soda and sighed

"Get off me, Soda."

He did so and Ponyboy rolled beside him. We where all out of breath but Soda managed to speak.

"You should have gone out for football instead of track."

"Where did you think you where going?" Ponyboy asked looking at Soda from where he was flat on his back

I was about to demand why they'd come and nearly broken my leg in that attempt when it hit me that I wasn't why they where there. That made me both contented and annoyed. Darry flopped down on the other side of Ponyboy and almost looked relieved that we where all there. I determinedly looked straight ahead as I caught my breath.

"I don't know. It's just…I can't stand to hear y'all fight. Sometimes, I just have to get out or…it's like I'm the middle man in a tug o' war and I'm being split in half, or even three pieces, you dig?"

I frowned. I didn't think he cared so much. It hadn't even been a big fight. Ponyboy glanced over at Darry and I figured they must have had a row since I'd taken off. Great. Just great. That made four times this week.

"I mean, I can't take sides," Soda said fiddling with some dead grass "It's be a lot easier if I could, but I see all these sides. Darry yells too much and tries too hard and takes everything to serious, then Ponyboy, you don't think enough, you don't realize all Darry's giving up just to give you the chance he missed out on. He could have stuck you in a home somewhere and worked his way thought college. Ponyboy, I'm telling you the truth. I dropped out because I'm dumb. I really did try in school, but you saw my grades. Look, I'm happy working in a gas station with cars. You'd never be happy doing something like that. And Darry, you ought to try to understand him more, and quit bugging him about every little mistake he makes. He feels things differently than you do."

I looked over at where Pony and Darry where staring at Soda. I supposed that would be a real wake up call. It looked like he was leaving me out of it, but that was short lived when he turned to me.

"Pepsi, you don't try, you don't care and you put yourself at arms length from everyone, especially Darry because you two where close. It hurts to loose people, but you need to let people in, too, or they'll never matter. He pushes you away because that's the way you like it. He doesn't trust you because you can't trust him and I think that hurts both of you. You both gotta realize that the pair of you are matched head to head with pride and temper. When one of you bows down to it the whole neighborhood hears you. You both need to compromise and try to find a way to sort things out. Darry, you've got to look at things from Pepsi's point of view because he does have a different view. He's done different things than you and he has less to hold on to than you do. Pepsi, you can't gang up on Darry when you don't get him, or worse, when you do. You've gotta quit keeping secrets and making the rest of us feel horrible keeping them from Darry. It's not fair, on any of us."

Soda was gazing intently at me by then, empathizing the last couple points like my life and his depended on it. I nodded, wondering if that would make anything better, at least for Soda.

"Golly, you guys, it's bad enough to listen to it, but when you start trying to get me to take sides…" Tears where building up in his eyes. It was the biggest kick to the gut I'd had all night "We're all we've got left. We ought to be able to stick together against everything. If you don't have anything, you end up like Dallas…and I don't mean dead, either. I mean like he was before. And that's worse than dead. Please, don't fight anymore."

I glanced from Ponyboy's serious look to where Darry was more worried than I had seen him since just after Mom and Dad died. He was the same guy he was then; at least he looked more like him, now. Soda was right. I had pushed him away. He had been my best friend until Dallas came along. I started fazing Darry out, but he had football and High school…I wondered if he really noticed until Mom and Dad died that I had drifted away? I turned on him like a snapping dog when he probably needed me the most and he hadn't understood why. I felt sick. I did gang up on him; I pushed him into corners and made his life hell. Maybe he didn't care about me, but I cared about him, enough to make myself miserable and him, and Soda, too, obviously.

"Sure, little buddy," Darry said softly "We're not going to fight anymore."

I looked over at Darry and found him looking back at me, pleading almost. I really wanted to be sick then. I was so full of shame it wasn't even funny. He, thankfully, looked over at where Ponyboy was crying, too.

"No more fights. Okay, Ponyboy?" Darry asked

"Okay," he answered looking just as intent as Darry

Darry looked over at me again and moved so he was sitting right across from me, right where he could look me in the eye. I couldn't meet his gaze. How the hell had I managed to foul things up so badly?

"We're not going to fight any more either, are we?" Darry asked

I shook my head 'no', but that was all I could manage. I had so many things bouncing around in my head that I was getting dizzy from them. Mostly it was because I had something caught in the back of my throat. I wasn't sure if it was an apology or the fact I still felt sick to my stomach.

Darry put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him. He looked worried, worried over me. I managed a weak curse and straightened up a bit. At least I knew I could speak without letting what little dinner I had eaten come up.

"I'm sorry, Darry. I'm sorry for everything Soda said and then some," I groaned

I should have done so many things I didn't and I shouldn't have done a lot more than I did. It hurt so damn much to loose Mom and Dad, but it hurt even more to loose a friend and a brother, especially when he's been there the whole time. It was all my fault. I did drive people away. I wanted to tell him that Mom and Dad where my fault. So where Dally and Johnny and even Bob. If I had done more, cursed less…Maybe our lives would be a lot less screwed up than they where.

I think I would have gone on thinking about it if Darry hadn't tightened the grip on my shoulder, probably to keep my attention when he knew I was drifting off. I put mine on his shoulder, too and knew everything would be all right. When I looked over at Soda and Ponyboy, I knew it had to be, for their sake as much as Darry's or mine. It would have made my Greaser pride revolted to have seen the four of us grinning stupidly at each other with tears and brotherly affection, but I didn't care about that anymore. I was a brother before I was a Greaser and this was a brother moment.

"Well, I'm cold," Soda said suddenly "How about going home?"

"Race you," Ponyboy challenged, jumping to his feet

"I'd love to, honest." It was a nice night, perfect for a race "But I think one of you managed to twist my ankle to hell in that fall."

I grinned at Ponyboy and Soda to let them know I wasn't mad. But I couldn't get up either and grinning was keeping my mind off it. Darry seemed to sense my dilemma and put out a hand to help me up. I took it without hesitation and leaned on him while I tested my weight on my ankle. I grimaced every time, leaning more on Darry.

"You're not walking on it," Darry said sternly

"Guess you and Soda will have to race without us," I sighed "Me and my crutch will be along behind you."

"Nah, we'll stay with you two," Ponyboy offered, "If you're going to be lazy, then we'll be lazy with you."

I smirked at my smart mouthed kid brother and wondered where he had learned that. Probably me, but it wasn't my worst trait to pick up.

We made it home a lot slower than we normally would have, but it couldn't be helped. Soda and Ponyboy could have ran on ahead, but we all stuck together, talking, laughing and generally enjoying the newfound sense of well being we hadn't shared since we where just little kids. It was nice.

Darry'd insisted that Ponyboy do his homework when we got home and he hadn't even argued. I think he figured out that even though Darry had promised not to fight anymore, he was still the boss around here and he still had guardian responsibilities. That included bills. He came out from the kitchen with a familiar envelope in his hands and I wondered if we'd have the same argument over again.

"I can't accept this," he stated softly

"You don't have to. It's my payment for living here," I answered

"You don't have to pay to live here," he said evenly "I would never charge you rent."

"I know, but I have to do something. I feel useless most days." I shrugged

"But you worked hard for it-"

"And I have nothing to spend it on. Please, just take it," I pleaded

"Half," Darry said after a while of thinking

"Three quarters," I countered, "At least until all these hospital fees are taken care of."

Darry nodded after a while and I grinned at him. I hadn't felt this light in months.

"Ready to help me understand?" I asked

"You think you're ready to understand?" he asked after a bit and I nodded "I feel like I'm failing when I can't pay all the bills. It bruises my pride to let Soda help and to have you ask as well made me feel like nothing I did would ever work. I felt like I was wasting my time here and I felt like a jerk when I thought about other ways I could be spending my time. You and Sodapop and Ponyboy are my family and I never want to think about what would have happened if I let you all go off to a boys home somewhere."

I nodded, knowing how he felt, but also understanding the desperateness behind it. I'd felt like I was failing, too, but I was most of the time. Darry wasn't. He just needed to learn how to ask for help. It was an ego popper, believe me. I would have fought me tooth and claw as well. I would have fought off that 'what if', too

"So, how'd you get the money?" he asked sitting down beside me

"I worked for it. Every day for the last two weeks," I answered

"By skipping school," he finished for me "Yes, I knew all about it. I figured you'd get tired of it and tell me that you where dropping out or something, anything. You had one more week before I was prepared to talk to you about it."

We were both quiet for a minute.

"Why does it take you so long to deal with me?" I asked, more curious than anything

"Well, your temper, for one. Then there's the fact that I remember being the one you always ran to after you where punished as a kid and I didn't really want to be the bad guy. I thought you might remember when I was once the good guy."

"I remember. Don't think it would have mattered in the long run," I commented "But I remember trying to saddle you with the blame and then getting in twice as much trouble. I guess I learned how to take my dues young. At least that way I only got told off once."

I laughed at the memories and found Darry was smiling as well. I really was a pain in the ass! Dad had declared I was a smart aleck from the time I was three and I guess things didn't change all that much.

"Ponyboy, who are you calling so late?" Darry asked watching Ponyboy pick up the phone.

"Mr. Syme," he answered "I have a question about my theme."

"So, you started it?" Darry almost looked relieved

"No. I don't want to until I know I'll be allowed the space to finish it," he answered distractedly dialing the number

I smirked at Darry and he leaned back into the couch with a look of satisfaction on his face. I think I was smiling, as well. Soda flopped down on Darry and I for no apparent reason but to watch Ponyboy on the phone. He seemed almost bouncy and it was an interesting change from how he had been since the rumble. It made all three of us happy and I could tell Ponyboy would have given us some very quick words if he had have noticed us. He put the phone down and picked up his pen and paper. He sat down in Darry's chair and seemed to bethinking hard on something. Then he began to write.

"You know, now that he's started, he's not going to stop until he's done," I commented

"That's our baby brother," Soda offered getting to his feet "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starved. How about some blue eggs or some red popcorn?"

"Can you make anything purple?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Oh, you just wait and see." He smiled at the challenge. I'd missed that smile.

Soda trotted off towards the kitchen while Darry and I watched him go. I smiled, wondering if Soda would ever grow up, but I knew if he did, he would never be the same Soda again. Ponyboy started muttering what he was writing and I doubted very much if he knew we where still there. Darry, well, he just leaned back and seemed to be enjoying all of this. I absently shifted the ice on my ankle and sighed.

This was the way home was supposed to be and I wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

Well! That was very long and let's make it even longer with some review thankies! I read over all the ones from chapter 17, which you'll all remember weren't answered. I would like to thank all of them now. Thanks! Now, Chapter 18 reviews!

Nittany Lizard: Well, thanks! I'm glad it all fit. Oh yeah, I always pictured him hovering as well. He's sneaky. Well, I'm glad you liked it! I wonder if that sent me on my mushy trend…Who knows? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and I really mean that. You're always one person I love reading a review from because you're honest and a great pal. Ill have to read them over again when I get out of this DV is over denial. ;)

Chronic Sarcasm: I couldn't leave out the tidbits! Could you? Yes, that bad boy. Everyone loved that line! I think I should trade mark it or something. Hope you enjoyed chocolate bar!

Keira: That'll teach you to ignore my rare updates! ;) Yeah, I know what you mean. Oh yeas, very hard, but you know me. I work better under pressure. Have you ever seen a tough guy cry? Macho is all they have left and it's more sad than funny, but hey. Well, I'm glad you think so. I think you may be onto something there. Hahaha! It does! Stranger friendships have happened, but this ranks up there. I really hoped you enjoyed the ride and perhaps this isn't the last we've seen of Pepsi ;)

Rock: I know you had something to say about the chapter and I fell bad that I can't find it, but it's all good. I hope you enjoyed and that you had as much fun as I did!

DaNNi BaBezZz: Hey, at two in the morning I don't blame you for being short and sweet. I'm glad you liked the ideas in there! Ah, the summer provided less update time than the winter, believe it or not. But hey, I'm on it now! Hope you enjoyed!

Dark Destiny 2000: Thanks and thanks, it was a blast. Hope you enjoyed!

Black Lightening DX: I love those lines, too. Hope you enjoyed!

Dragan: Well, you could be right. Hope you enjoyed and had a good summer yourself.

Amber: I am glad you loved that line. I thought it was funny, too. I'm glad you like it and that you think so. There are more out there, but thanks. I appreciate it. Hope you enjoyed!

XamerX: Glad you did and hope you enjoyed!

FlaminSquirrelz: I'm glad you think so! Hope you enjoyed!

Krista: Umm…There are 18 more now, I believe, and I'm sure Jhon accepts the compliment. Hope you enjoyed.

Iris Domingo: Well, it was weird and it was meant to be. I'm sorry you don't like Pepsi and there's no way for you to change that. Everyone has their own thoughts. To tell you the truth, and this is coming from living with two older brothers and a younger one with no parental supervision, it didn't seem all that real to me. They never just interacted until one of them got in a lot of trouble and Darry…as much as I love him, he could have done a lot better and being young has nothing to do with it. My eldest brother was eighteen when he stepped into that spot. Now he's a kindergarten teacher, my brother and I are still delinquents and our kid brother is…well, he's different. We're still a family and we remind me a hell of a lot of the Outsiders, even without Pepsi. That's one of the reasons I fell in love with the book.Oh, Soda had to have gotten drunk once. You have to know what it's like before you can know for sure you can go on with out it. Why do you think he still smokes once in a while? Speaking of different views, that was just a taste of mine.

Well, it's midnight here and I should get to bed. I get to sleep in tomorrow! Yay! But not that late...It just hit me that this is the day they're putting out that new Outsiders DVD. How fitting. Boy I have weird thoughts when I'm tired….

Any comments at all are welcomed and Flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers! Tens


	20. Epilogue

Well, I lied. This is the last chapter. S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders and I own Pepsi- Cola and Lily.

Hope everyone enjoys.

Epilogue: One month later

"I'm home."

I waited for the usual 'how was work?' or 'in here' or even a 'that's nice' that usually followed, but I got no response what so ever. I shrugged and figured I was the first one home for once. It was an interesting occurrence now a day. After the big blowout in the park I'd stopped working days and only went to the stables after school and on the weekends. Lily'd showed me enough so I was upgraded from Stable hand to Trainer status which you'd better believed paid more. Not to mention the added bonuses of working with Lily to get there and the stock I usually rode for money. Rodeo season wasn't for a while, but I was ahead of the game for once.

I went into the kitchen for a glass of chocolate milk and looked around. No dirty dishes, no food out and no note. It seemed like I really was the first person home. I looked over at the clock and figured Darry was shopping or something. He got off at five, just like Soda and me and it was five thirty. Well, it was a free country. He could shop to his heart's content and all the power to him. We where practically out of food this morning, which made breakfast interesting, but we'd had worse than cold fried chicken and toast.

"Did the mail come?" Soda yelled kicking off his shoes against the wall

"I haven't checked," I answered draining what was left of the chocolate milk into two half glasses "It's usually Darry or Ponyboy who does that."

Soda didn't answer, but he was in the kitchen a minute later with a stack of envelopes in one hand. The other was quickly filled with a glass of milk. Soda handed the stack to me and seemed to be happy to have gotten rid of it. He always asked about the mail so he could check for his pay, but neither of us saw the off-yellow envelope it always came in. There were a lot of bills and a few letters, but nothing interesting. I was mentally tabulating how much of my paycheck was already spent when Soda smiled at me.

"You frown as well as Darry."

"You think so?" I asked making sure that I grinned at him. He was right, the pair of us frowned too much as it was.

"Yep. So, what do you want to cook for dinner?"

"Hell, anything that doesn't move fast enough to get away will do," I answered feeling my stomach rumble. What could I say? It had been a long time since breakfast

"I was just thinking the same thing. Do you think Darry'd be mad if we dug into the cake in the ice box?"

"He never is," I shrugged getting out a couple plates

"He might be this time."

I moved over to where Soda was leaning on the door of the icebox. There where two cakes in there and both of them said Happy Birthday on them. I frowned. Who's birthday was it? I shrugged and figured we'd find out sooner or later. For now it was best not to touch them.

"Yeah, I have the feeling he would be mad this time," I said closing the door "So, how was work?"

Soda smirked at me, like there was something funny going on, but he shrugged and told me about his day. That was the way things where with us recently. We where closer than we'd ever been and we spent time just talking for no reason. It was nice.

Soda and I had good intentions when we set out to cook dinner, but we couldn't find anything to cook. We finally decided to wait for Darry and went into he living room with a bag of Oreos. It wasn't what I would call food, but it was something to keep us from eating those cakes. Soda turned on the TV and started flipping through one of the magazines on the coffee table. He'd always found that doing two things at once was easier than one at a time. I swear, the two of us had some weird type of ADD or something. I couldn't just sit there and watch the TV, either. My math book was sitting on the table, so I opened it to the next assignment. I still hated math, but it didn't take long to do and it kept me busy.

After that night in the park Darry asked me to try. So I decided to give school another shot, at least until next semester. The deal was that if my marks where still poor, I could drop out, but if Darry saw any improvement I had to stick I out. I knew there would be improvement because of the fact I wasn't sleeping through most of my classes anymore, but that wasn't the surprising part. I actually was enjoying the work and it creeped the hell out of me. Just like Darry's reaction to all my secrets had made me uneasy. Yes, I told him all he wanted to know, which left little to his imagination after that. Turns out he'd known about a lot of it and what he hadn't he'd been willing to bet I would have done sooner or later. It was unsettling, especially when I was barely even grounded for all of it. That was in the past, though and I was trying not to remember the hours of boredom I had spent in the house in penance for all of it, mostly the tattoo Darry had apparently known about since the night I got it. How does he do that?

"Hey, Soda-cola, Pepsi-pop," Two-Bit greeted happily "How's it shakin'?"

I smirked at Two-Bit and wondered where he had found all these new little phrases. He'd been trying out a new one a week, but he seemed rather smitten with his discovery that you could mix our names up. It was something to see him smile again after everything, like a sunrise after a horrible, stormy night. Now I was comparing Two-Bit to nature. I was going to have to get that poetry assignment done quick before I started saying things like that aloud.

"It's been good," I answered "Except for the fact there's nothing to eat in this whole house."

"Well, Darry's out front with some paper bags, so maybe he's solved that problem." Two-Bit shrugged

"And why didn't you offer to help him?" I asked

"Because he told me he had it covered," Two-Bit answered, "Hey, are you doing that math stuff?"

"Yes," I answered hardly thinking it was stuff, but that was Two-Bit for you

"Did you get number 12? I tried, but it came out looking more like a football play than math."

He showed me a crumpled piece of paper that I figured was his math homework. He was right, it looked more like a football play than the math we where doing. If I didn't know better, I would have sworn Two-Bit had done it to be funny, but he seemed to be supporting me by putting in an effort, too. I guess he wanted to see what life as a senior would be like since he's been a junior for so long. Maybe he knew that when Ponyboy was graduated he wouldn't have anyone to hang out with from the gang at school. Then maybe he wouldn't know any one or something. Either way, he was making an attempt and that was good enough for everyone.

"Here, copy mine. I'm going to help Darry," I offered flipping the page for him

"Now, this is what my teachers refuse to do for me!" he grinned and took my seat on the couch "You can have mine, if you want."

"I'll pass, just promise me you'll never show it to Tom Laundry," I answered handing it back to him

"He's suspended, so I don't think it'll matter," Two-Bit said absently from where he was copying my work

I shook my head and wondered if he'd ever sat down and watched football. I figured he had, but no one really pays attention to the coaches anyways. Darry did and I picked up on who was good pretty fast.

I went to the door just in time to open it for Darry. He had a couple bags in his arms and Ponyboy had a few more in his. Like I said we where out of food. Those cookies and the cakes where the last of what anyone would call food in this house. I grabbed for one of them to carry into the kitchen, but both of them waved off my help.

"From the looks of things on the coffee table, you have enough work to keep you busy," Darry pointed out smirking "Enjoy it while it lasts."

I just shook my head and told Two-Bit to shove over. Darry and Ponyboy would at least know where things went by now, I hoped. I still had troubles some mornings before coffee. Yes, I'd acquired a taste for that, too, much to my twin's dismay. He never dared coffee without a ton of sugar in it and even then he didn't think it was all that great. Soda had too much energy for coffee. It was like mixing gasoline with matches. Fun to watch, but you have to get away from it before you got burned. Me, well, I had little enough energy over the last month and coffee or long runs helped. Well, long runs where timely and I had no time to waste on them, so coffee won hands down. It wasn't all that bad, but I wondered if I would like it after my arm got fully healed and I had energy again. Time would only tell.

Two-Bit and I worked through the math for a while, while Darry and Ponyboy worked in the kitchen. Soda'd tried to poke his head in there a few times before Steve came over to offer some help, but they seemed to be bound and determined to horde all the work to themselves. This was very uncharacteristic, but I figured it meant we were on dish duty after supper. That was nothing new and I figured Soda shrugged it off, like I had.

By the time Darry finally called us into the kitchen I was ready to eat anything he cooked. He'd gone all out and cooked up burgers and hot dogs and opened a few cans of chili. It wasn't a typical weekday meal, but I wasn't one to complain when good things happened. Soda kept grinning at me and I wondered if he was ever going to tell me what was amusing him.

"Where is everyone?" a voice called from the other room

"In here, Lily," Darry called back

I frowned but got out of my chair and greeted her anyways. Now things really weren't making sense.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, smiling

"What? Do you think I would miss your birthday party?" she asked

"Birthday party?" I asked a little bewildered

"Yeah…don't tell me you forgot," Lily answered

I glanced over at the table where everyone was smiling to their dinners. I smirked myself and shook my head.

"How long did it take me this year?" I asked

"18 hours and 25 minutes," Darry answered, "Which isn't as bad as last year's 22 hours, but you had help this year."

Soda grinned at me and I figured out why he had been biting the inside of his cheek all evening. I guess they all must have been. I sighed and reached over to ruffle his hair. This happened every year. No matter how many reminders I left myself, I never could remember my own birthday. Next year I was going to try and remember Soda's birthday instead. Then maybe I wouldn't look like such a fool.

"Who was closest?" Two-Bit asked

"You guys had a pool going this year?" I asked and Darry nodded "Why wasn't I in on it?"

"It's about you. You can't bet on yourself, that would be cheating," Steve answered, "Now, who won, Ponyboy?"

"Y'all know I'll forget long before my birthday," I pointed out

"Soda had 15 hours and Steve was next with 23," Ponyboy read off a piece of paper and I was ignored

"I had 18," Lily interjected

"But you cheated!" Ponyboy pointed out "I could have reminded him at noon, but I didn't"

"No, you just didn't explain the rules fully enough," Lily argued

"The rules where clear. No telling him until after he gets that stupid look on his face. I could have told him at 10," Two-Bit pointed out "But waiting for that look is more amusing."

"What time did you have, Darry?" I asked curiously

"8 in the morning," Darry answered

"Ah, so that was what all that prodding was about."

"So even Darry was trying to cheat!" Lily pointed out

"But I didn't come right out and say anything," Darry pointed out

Lily grinned at him and Darry shrugged. Everyone was arguing over the point while Ponyboy rummaged through his pocket for what could have only been the winner's money. Soda accepted it with a smile and Lily sat down beside me where she could still argue with Darry and Steve over the rules. I wondered how long this had been going on for, but I was glad everyone was just happy. There had been a time when I thought no one would be happy again. I'm sometimes glad when I'm wrong.

"17." Two-bit frowned "I can hardly remember being that age."

"You where that age six months ago!" Soda pointed out, throwing a bun at him

"Yeah, but six months means I am an adult and you are still kids," Two-Bit informed us

Darry opened his mouth to say something about being an adult, but Steve beat him to it and a minute later the two of them were on the floor wrestling over the issue. Lily gave me a quizzical look to which I just shrugged. This was normal, or as normal as normal ever got. I guess things could never go back to being the same as they where before everything happened. Some things where better and moments like these hit home a little better than they would have before.

We'd all learned that life was short and we had to hold onto the people we still had. You moved on, you did what you had to and you lived for every new moment. I glanced from Lily to Soda and then to Ponyboy and Darry. Hell, even Two-Bit and Steve. These people where my life and they where happy. For this I was willing to be the bunt of any joke and give up anything. This was what family meant. It wasn't a bunch of relations all the time. It was a group of people who cared for each other and where willing to give up something for each other.

It wasn't easy, but it was worth it, I knew it was. And that was the Different View of things I finally had. That was the end of my climb, for now, and for now it was right where I wanted to be.

The End


	21. Extra Scene After the Nightly Double

Hey there, everyone! This was what came of a question posed to me by Veryfairygirl14 way back in January. I am sorry it took so long to complete, but here it is, and I very much hope that you enjoy it.

Please keep in mind that I don't have the book on me, and even if I did, verbal vomit is not my style. Enjoy!

The Question: What did Ponyboy say about Pepsi when he was talking to Cherry on the walk back from the Nightly Double?

The Answer:

Pony's POV

I couldn't believe that we were still with Cherry and Marcia. The movie was over, but they didn't have a ride back to the West side after their boyfriends had taken off. Two-Bit had gallantly offered to walk them home, but they lived clear on the other side of town. Instead, they agreed to walk with us to Two-Bit's place so we could drive them home in his car. I was pretty sure they would change their minds once they actually saw it. Two-Bit's car was a rusted out old beater that even Steve didn't think was worth the work to keep it going. Every other week there was something wrong with it, but in our neighbourhood, you took what you got and you made it work with a smile on your face.

Marcia was walking along beside Two-Bit. The pair of them were really hitting it off. They both had the same weird sense of humour, so they were both laughing at each other the whole way. Johnny trailed behind them, hands in his pockets, head ducked down. It was getting cold, and even with a jacket, I could tell Johnny was feeling it. I rubbed at my own arms from time to time, stopping almost instantly. I wanted to look tough in front of Cherry, and rubbing your arms because you walked out of the house without a jacket wasn't tough.

Cherry didn't seem to mind if I was tough or not. She seemed happy enough to listen to me talk as we followed the others deeper into the east side. I was pretty quiet most of the time, but Cherry was easy to talk to, and I could tell that she was still nervous around us, so the talking helped. And I was talking about near everything – school, track, books. Somehow, the conversation landed on Soda. I could talk about Soda plenty. She smiled when I told her about Mickey Mouse – Soda's buckskin horse. I had never told anyone about Mickey Mouse before. Soda loved that horse more than anything, and I still thought it was wrong that they were split up. I didn't tell her that part. I stuck to the fun stories about how that horse used to chew on Soda's shirt and rub up against him hard enough to send him stumbling. Soda always laughed it off.

"Soda sure sounds like a character."

"Yeah, he sure does get drunk on life." I nodded, pulling a smoke out of my pocket. Maybe it would take my mind off of how cold my bare arms were.

"He's a twin, right?"

"Yeah, him and Pepsi-cola."

"I used to think they were the same person because their names were so close."

I nodded. Some people got confused by it and thought Pepsi-cola was Soda's nickname.

"Dad named Soda and figured to call him Pepsi-cola as a nickname. Pepsi was supposed to be named Pal, but there was a mix up on his birth certificate," I explained. "Soda always says that he may be called Pepsi, but he's still his pal."

Cherry smiled at that, and I knew I was blushing something awful. I was thankful it was just dark enough and cold enough that she wouldn't be able to tell for sure.

"He sounds...interesting," she offered.

"I thought you knew him from school?"

They were both the same age, and they probably had a lot of classes together, but I could be wrong.

"I see him around, but I wouldn't say I know him. He's a Greaser...and not one of the nice ones."

I glanced at Cherry, wondering what she meant by that. Pepsi was standoffish, Pepsi was far from being a fan of the Socs, and Pepsi didn't really talk to anyone when he was at school. It wouldn't surprise me if she thought he wasn't nice. I guess he wasn't, but he was still my brother, and I was going to take up for him.

"No Soc has ever been nice to him," I offered. "He's the type you have to be nice to first."

"Oh, well, I guess I never thought about it that way." She ran a hand through her hair. "All I ever see is him sitting on his own or making trouble with Dallas Winston."

I nodded, taking another drag on my cigarette. Dallas and Pepsi were probably best friends, if either of them thought it was tuff to have a best friend. They did nearly everything together. The big difference between them was that Dallas would spend a month in the cooler without blinking, but the threat of living in a small space bugged Pepsi enough that he never did anything to earn cooler time. I was pretty sure he was scared of the way Darry would react, too. Darry always said he would skin us if we got in trouble with the fuzz. They could split us up if we did. Pepsi still caused some trouble, but the state didn't think it was serious enough to split us apart. Not yet, at least.

"He doesn't start trouble, but he usually ends up in it."

Cherry nodded, pulling her sweater tighter around her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that he was a bad guy."

"Yeah, you just don't know him," I agreed.

"Tell me about him. I feel like I practically know Soda from the way you talk about him. Is Pepsi just like him?"

I wanted to laugh.

"No, they're not a lot alike. They both like to fix things, eat chocolate cake, and ride horses. That's about it."

Pepsi used to fix things around the house, like the radio, the lock on the back door, the washer, and once he even fixed the clock, but he never did get cars. That was alright because Soda never could figure out how to fix the things Pepsi did. Aside from that, they had the same nervous fidgets, and that was about it.

"Pepsi rides in the rodeos," Cherry commented like she had just remembered that.

"Yep, every year. He has a horse over at the Slash J – Dunn. Pepsi likes him, even though he says he would never race him for money."

Especially not against the horse Dallas rode. The horse had some fancy name, but Dallas called him "Goblin" and the horse apparently didn't mind. He was white and thin and liked to run. When Dallas was on his back, Pepsi said that there was no use in even racing him.

"So, why did he stay in school when Soda didn't?" Cherry asked and I shrugged.

I'd asked Soda why he dropped out a few times because it bothered me so much. Soda said it was because he was dumb, but he was never dumb. He just didn't get school. It just wasn't something he was good at.

Pepsi wasn't much better at school, but that was mainly because he didn't put any effort into it. It was something Darry and Pepsi argued about all the time. Darry wanted Pepsi to do better, and Pepsi just wanted Darry to leave him alone. It would have been more peaceful around our house if Pepsi just dropped out, but Darry would be even madder if that happened. He still hated that Soda dropped out.

"Soda's happy to work on cars all day," I paused.

Working on cars really did make Soda happy. I wasn't sure what made Pepsi happy these days, if anything. I was sure he was still in school because he had nowhere else to go.

"Pepsi wouldn't be. So he's going to finish school."

"Not everyone has to know what they're going to do at sixteen," Cherry offered.

"You should tell Darry that."

"Did Darry know what he wanted to do?"

"From the day he was born, but instead he's stuck raising Soda, Pepsi, and me. He'd rather be doing anything else."

And he never let us forget it. He was always harping about grades and school so that we could go to college and make something of ourselves. He wanted us to go because he never did. He should have just dumped us in a boys' home somewhere, and then he could go do whatever he wanted to.

"I'm sure he doesn't think that way," Cherry coaxed.

"You don't know him. He ain't like Soda, or Pepsi, and he sure ain't like me. He's always yelling at me. I can't do anything right for him. He'd just as soon kick Pepsi out and huck me in a boys' home, but Soda won't let him."

"No, Kid. You got it all wrong," Two-Bit butted in, giving me a look like he thought I really did have it all wrong.

"Pony, that ain't true," Johnny piped up, looking at me with wide eyes. "You all get along real good."

"No we don't! And you can shut your trap Johnny Cade! You ain't wanted at home, either!"

Johnny's face fell and he looked back at his shoes. I felt like groaning. It just came out...

"You shut your trap, kid," Two-Bit snapped, cuffing my ear. "He didn't mean that, Johnny. We couldn't get on without you."

"I'm sorry, Johnny. I just..." I trailed off with a shrug. I was just mad, but now I felt pretty deflated.

"It's ok, man," Johnny rasped back, shrugging it off, but I could tell that he was still hurt by it.

It was true though, what Two-Bit said. We could get on without anyone but Johnny. Johnny was the gang's pet. We were all he had. We were his family. And if anyone knew what it was like to get knocked down by your brother with just a couple words, it was me.

I opened my mouth to apologize again when the bright flash of headlights blinded us for a moment. Cherry and Marcia froze, looking anxious. I supposed it was their Soc boyfriends.

It looked like our night was about to get a lot more eventful.

* * *

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed that! It was fun to write a bit of a snippet for this story that was so near and dear to my heart for so long.

Oh, and on other business, I have figured out how to use the comma - mostly - so I will be going back and correcting this story. As for DV2, Pepsi and I are negotiating terms of continuing it. So far, he really wants to kill Hughes, and I really think he should see the shrink, so I'll let you know how that standoff goes.

See ya in the funny papers!

Tens


End file.
